The Silver Eye Force User
by You're Normal Sheevite
Summary: Darth Vader senses a tremor in the force, he finds a silver-eyed boy with a connection to the Force more powerful than his master, Sidious, and decides to take him as his apprentice, for the sake of overthrowing his master. For ten years after the brutal training under his master has escaped to his home, the name of the Silver Eyed Apprentice is Rubrum Rose, twin brother of Ruby.
1. Prolouge (Rewritten)

**Prologue**

 **Remnant**

Rubrum Rose was in the pilot's chair of his personal ship, thanking the force that he'd made his escape successful. After ten years he'd finally escaped Darth Vader's grasp. Vader took him as his apprentice to become a weapon against the Emperor and the rebels. and had forced him to take the name 'Starkiller'.

* * *

 ** _(Years ago, In the Xiao Long Household)_**

 ** _Everyone in the house was asleep, except_** ** _for boy_** ** _named Rubrum. He just couldn't fall sleep_** ** _, and a sudden sound of an engine outside caused him to startle. He decided to look out the window seeing strange lights from a strange flying ship. Curious as to what it was, he decided to investigate. Upon reaching the door of the household, he saw a massive man clad in black and intimidating armor with a cape behind him coming from the door of the unknown and strange ship._**

 ** _?_**

 ** _Vader was meditating in his meditation chamber, harnessing all of his pain, anguish, and self-hatred to further strengthen his connection to the Dark Side. At least he was, until he felt a sense of disturbance, a tremor in the Force, telling him to go somewhere in the_** ** _region. Curious as to what it was, he decided to follow the Will of the Force. So he ordered a stormtrooper to prep his personal ship, so he could find the source of the phenomenon happening in the omnipresent Force. Several days later, Vader set his eyes on a planet he had never seen before, the planet itself had few large continents on it with_** _ **huge**_ ** _mass of water surrounding the large land mass. He followed his senses to the area that it felt like he should be._**

 ** _It was a small island near_** ** _to_** ** _the largest_** _ **landmass**_ ** _on the planet. So he decided to land it there, and after successfully landing and get out of the ship, he saw a boy no older than five and immediately knew the disturbance was within him. But why was the boy outside on_** ** _the middle of the night? That kind of question was meaningless to the Dark Lord, and what was interesting to him was who is this boy was anyways._**

 ** _"What is your name boy?" Vader asked in a calm manner, but still with terrifying force._**

 ** _The boy replied with such naivety and ignorance "Daddy, said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The name didn't matter to Vader, but what truly mattered was that boy's connection to the Force was so strong that it had somehow rivaled his own. He thought of an opportunity, with his boy on his side he could defeat his master, who was the Emperor of the Galactic Empire_** ** _and become the next ruler of the Empire. With his mind_ set _he walked in a fast pace to the boy._**

 ** _After a long and fun night, Taiyang decided to go back to his house to make sure that the kids were safe and sound. He assumed they were at first_** , ** _until he heard the screams. He knew it was Rubrum. Tai was expecting some Grimm after him, and that after killing the expected Grimm he would scold Rubrum for going out in the middle of the night. But it was not a Grimm that was making his son scream, no, it was a massive man Clad in black armor with a flowing cape behind him. Tai rushed over to the black figure, yelling at him in an angry fatherly manner._**

 ** _"Okay,_** ** _who are you?! And what are you doing here!" Tai hoped that this was somehow a misunderstanding_** , ** _and that a fight wouldn't happen, but he was prepared to fight for his son. Vader, at hearing those words, moved his body facing the blonde man with a glare that would make a Beowolf piss. Wait do even Grimm piss? Oh shit a crack in the fourth wall~~_**

 ** _"None of your business. Now you'd better leave or else you will face the true power of the Dark Side." Vader said harshly._**

 ** _Tai knew the man is going to kidnap his son just from the way he was acting, but for what purpose? This was_** ** _the kind of question that may never be answered. Although he was confused at the last two words. Dark side? Dark_** ** _side of what?_**

 ** _"You're not going to take one of-Urk" Before Taiyang could finish his sentence, he was cut short by Vader's Force Connection, allowing the Dark Lord to throw him at a great distance. After Vader finishing doing that, he walked once more to the boy and pulled him with an iron grip towards his personal ship. Rubrum_** ** _screamed and kicked, but it was no use, all his efforts were barely a mild inconvenience to the dark lord._**

 ** _Vader tossed Rubram into a dark room when they entered the ship, and glared at him. "Be quiet, boy. You shall be my weapon to do my bidding, with training you will help me to defeat the Emperor and crush anyone who dares to get in my way." Rubrum was on the floor crying his eyes out as he heard the man speak, but he knew one thing for sure. He was not going to help the evil man do anything, and one day he would be freed_**.

* * *

Rubrum trained hard the last ten years, but not to serve Vader, no, he trained so he could master his skills and escape. And escape he did. His only friend was PROXY, a droid that was supposed to help him escape from Vader. Rubrum did not want to leave PROXY behind but, PROXY told him it was the only was he could escape without anyone noticing. With a heavy heart, Rubrum left him behind. And as he neared Remnant, Rubrum could not stop the tears of happiness flowing down his face.

He landed his ship on a small cave near a forest. After landing his ship he then decided to take a walk around the area, hoping to find any form of settlement on his birthplanet. But he heard howls, and as he walked more, the howls got louder and louder. Then, an Alpha Beowolf with ten more normal Beowolves came out of nowhere. Despite this inconvenience, Rubrum smiled. He was finally at home.

"Just great, an obstacle." He said as he gathered a powerful force lighting then proceeded to shock them in an instant, in just one hit the pack of Beowolves were dead.

* * *

Ozpin had been looking at the cameras for anything weird, while something caught his eye. on one camera, was a boy with black hair that has crimson edges and… Silver Eyes. It couldn't be... The boy had also been fighting Grimm for an unknown amount of time with dual sabers that seems to project a bluish color of light from them. Said blue sabers seemed to easily cut through basically anything.

* * *

Rubrum had been fighting the Grimm for nearly an hour, and still there they were barely more then an annoyance. More and more came but still, it was nothing to the powerful Force-user, not even the mighty, feared Grimm Goliath had got nothing on him.

That's until a bullhead ship landed in front of him, and the only passenger on it was an old man with silver hair.

With three pathetic Beowolves behind him, Rubram swung his blue lightsabers and cut through them as if they were nothing.

The old man then started to walk to the boy

"I'm Rubrum Rose. I know who you are Ozpin, you're the headmaster of Beacon Academy." the Shadow answered with happiness.

He truly was at home.


	2. Meetings and Reunion (Rewritten)

**Chapter 1: Meetings and Reunion (Rewritten)**

 **A/N: It is noted that this chapter had been rewritten to be better.**

 **Warning: There's a borderline incest scene in this chapter**

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

 **"Ozpin's Office"**

As they moved into Ozpin's office, the boy with silver eyes said nothing.

When they arrived, Ozpin sat in the chair behind his desk and the boy with silver eyes did the same but on the opposite side.

"So let's begin Rubrum. What has happened to you since ten years ago?" Ozpin asked, questioning the boy.

Rubrum told Ozpin what had happened, albeit not all of it, since he didn't want Ozpin to see his bad side. He kept a lot of details from his story, but somehow Ozpin knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"–And all of that happened just ten years ago." Rubrum finished telling what was essentially his life story, except those few key things he chose to leave out.

"I'm glad, that you've escaped from your harsh master and that you still remember your family. Speaking of family, they should be visiting your and your mother's graves tomorrow." Ozpin spoke while peering at Rubrum through his spectacles.

"Ozpin, are you suggesting, that I should have a family reunion at my and my mom's grave?" Rubrum asked, after thinking a moment.

"Well... It is your decision on how to reunite with your family, not mine. I just thought you'd like to know." Ozpin stared at the Silver-Eyed boy knowingly.

"I see. Very well, Ozpin. I should be leaving, I want to be back with my family soon as possible." Rubrum said to Ozpin as he stood up from his chair and went to the elevator.

* * *

The next day, Rubrum was walking through the dense trees of part of the island to get to his "grave". With the Force as his guide, it took barely any time at all to find it. It was located on a nearby cliff, the two stone graves visible from the trees. One for his mother, and one for him beside it.

The two gravestones each had an Epitaph. His mother's read "Summer Rose. Thus Kindly I Scatter", and his read "Rubrum Rose. The beloved twin petal of Summer."

Seeing his own mothers grave gave him a feeling of losing his heart, he remembered when his father had told him and his sisters that she was gone. Yang seemed to understand, but he and his twin sister didn't quite get it. It took several months, but the rose twins eventually realized their mother was gone and never coming back. Both were plagued with nightmares after their realization, but Yang was always there to comfort them.

"...It's rather painful really. Seeing your own grave and mom's grave." Rubrum mumbled to himself as he stared at the graves. "I hope that dad and my sisters managed to get through life as normally as they could." Rubrum said "Whereas, I had a life, that no one would have wanted to experience" He kicked at the dirt beneath him. "I wonder if my sisters had nightmares about me for the last ten years," Rubrum said, still gazing at the two graves. "Heh, I wonder what their reaction will be when they see me alive and well." he chuckled slightly.

It was at that moment that panting could be heard, causing Rubrum to look down and see a black and white dog staring at him. "Hello there. What are you doing out here?" Rubrum asked whilst crouching down and scratching behind the dog's ear, making it bark happily.

"Zwei! Don't go running ahead! You don't want to hurt yourself!" A familiar voice called, causing Rubrum to stiffen slightly. He stood up as someone burst out of the trees. That someone, was his sister, Ruby. Ruby was left breathless from chasing Zwei, leaving her older sister, dad, and uncle behind in the dust.

(We need to keep an eye on that dog...) Ruby thought as she took deep breaths. When she looked at Zwei again, she noticed a person in front of her mother and brother's graves. (Why is he so familiar?) Ruby thought confusedly as she turned her gaze towards him.

"Hello, twin sister...it's been a while," Rubrum said. Silence descended between the twins, except for the faint sound of Zwei's panting.

"...Rubrum?" Ruby asked slowly, not believing her eyes. Rubrum took a few steps forward before three more people popped out of the brush.

"Ruby, don't go running ahead. It's not like both Summer's grave and Rubrum's grave will disappear." A man with black hair and red eyes said through deep breaths.

"Qrow. Ruby ran ahead because Zwei ran first." A man with blond hair and blue eyes argued back to him.

Rubrum's older sister Yang stomped her foot at the bickering adults. "Dad, Uncle Qrow, This is not the time for arguing." She said before noticing Ruby's statue-like state. "Sis? Is there something wrong?" She looked in the same direction that Ruby is staring in. she blinked a few times, trying to register what she was seeing.

"Have I been drinking too much? Or can I see a teenage version of Rubrum in front of me?" Qrow asked slowly.

"Considering that I can see him and haven't been drinking, its either a mass hallucination or he's really there.." Taiyang replied with wide eyes.

"Bro… Is that you..?" Ruby asked as tears threatened to appear in her eyes.

"Yes sis, it's truly me," Rubrum replied with a small smile as tears started to come out of his eyes. Ruby slowly approach her twin brother before hugging him tightly and crying.

"You're alive. You're alive." Ruby muttered to herself through tears of joy.

"Yeah, I'm alive," Rubrum said as he closed his eyes and leaned into his twin sister.

* * *

Ruby had accepted that her mother was gone, but her twin brother, never. She couldn't accept that the closest family member to her was gone. No matter what her other family members told to her, she just couldn't accept it. After all, what kind of twin sister would she be if she had just easily accepted that her twin brother was dead with no evidence?

She and her family had just been walking to the graves for a visit, nothing more nothing less. But when Zwei had run off and Ruby followed, she never would have expected that she'd find her long lost twin brother!

His porcelain skin, black hair that had the dark red color on the tips, black and red robes with a cape and a hood and a bit of armoring on the upper torso, it had to be her brother! He'd even called out to her, greeting her as his 'twin sisters'. Looking closer, He had a belt on his hips which held a few metallic cylinders and other strange devices that she had never seen before. Odd, but one look into his ever and she was certain it was her brother. Silver, just like hers.

She was certain it was him.

Her emotional reaction is happines– no it would be an understatement to say that, there was no existing word that could accurately describe the feelings she was feeling at having discovered that her twin brother was alive and had come back to them. This unexplainable emotion was the best thing in the world at that moment for Ruby.

The family walked back to their house and settled in the living room.

"So what happened to you when you got kidnapped?" Qrow asked Rubrum, who was sitting in an armchair and Zwei is in his lap.

"Well… It goes like this." Rubrum gave them the entire story, which he himself knew wasn't the actual story, more so a tale filled with lies and half-truths.

"So, Rubrum, why don't you show us what you learned?" Taiyang asked, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Dad! What the hell, my own twin brother who has been missing for 10 years, has just come back to us! And you want him to fight?" Ruby barked whilst glaring at him.

"It's alright, Ruby. I would like to show you my skills." Rubrum calmed her down while whilst smirking.

"Count me in. I would like to see what Rubrum is made of." Qrow said as he took a sip from his flask.

"Kick his butt Rubrum!" Yang yelled excitedly. Everyone went outside, and Rubrum and Qrow stood ready to face each other, with yang holding up a scroll to film the event.

"Okay Rubrum, little one's first," Qrow said with a smirk as he readied his sword.

"Here I come Uncle Qrow," Rubrum gripped his dual Vibroswords tightly, ready to swing them at a moments notice. He struck his vibroswords and gathered the force to use it to create powerful Electric Currents through his Vibroblades and it spread it in a long-range, creating lightning. With another swipe, he generated waves of Force Lightning moving at near impossible speeds, while Qrow was barely able to escape from the slashing of Lightning

"Was that Rubrum's Semblance?!" Taiyang exclaimed with a shocked expression on his face, while Ruby and Yang just deadpan stared at the fight.

"It looks like it," Yang replied with wide eyes.

"Lightning? That's interesting." Qrow said before swinging his sword at Rubrum.

Rubrum blocked the attack with a single Vibroblade, not flinching a bit.

"Now here it is, Uncle Qrow," Rubrum said before pushing Qrow's sword off his single Vibroblade. Rubrum started attacking him with rapid strikes

"Bro! Keep going!" Ruby cheered with a smile on her face. Rubrum swung in a diagonal slash which Qrow easily blocked.

Rubrum, through the Force or to the audience, his "semblance" was generating such deadly amounts of Force Lightning through his blade, that despite Aura covering the weapon, the Electrical currents bypassed the Aura surrounding Crow and almost depleted him of his Aura.

"Oh!" Qrow shouted as he crashed into the ground as the effects from his nephew's "semblance" were taking effect. Qrow was about to get up, but a sword found itself pointing at his throat.

"And we have a winner!" Yang cheered as Ruby smiled Rubrum helped Qrow get back up.

"Wow Rubrum, you have great sword skills and nice semblance," Qrow said smirked.

"Yes, I have. It's a pity that I didn't get the chance to use my other weapon." Rubrum said, causing everyone to become quite.

"…Another weapon?" They said in unison.

"Oh yes, my other weapon," Rubrum replied, before getting his lightsaber from his belt. by pressing a button, it projected a blade of pure blue light. "This is a Lightsaber, a hilt encasing special crystal dust that can be used to project intense amounts of temperature that make lava look like ice!" Rubrum said proudly as he waved it a second, and then turned it off.

"...Why didn't you use that?" Ruby asked, still amazed at the glowing effect of her twin brother's other weapon had had.

"It's because, I feared that the intense heat would've caused some serious burns and would near instantly deplete someone's Aura, just like what I had previously said."

Yang was about to say something, but Taiyang put a hand on Rubrum's shoulder. "Come on now, Rubrum has been through a lot. Let's get back inside, we have a lot of catching up to do." Everyone agrees with him and followed him walking back inside the house.

* * *

It had now been months since Rubrum had reunited with his family, and gotten the life he'd always wanted. At the moment, he was with his twin sister Ruby in a shop called "Dust till Dawn", to buy something. He looked at his twin sister, so cute, so kind, so beautiful, the kind of person anyone would have wanted to have as their sister.

To the people who had known Ruby throughout their life, she was the sweetest and most innocent girl, always helping, always happy. But behind that face of happiness, was a sadness that she had always tried to hide, its origins coming from the day she realized her mother was gone. Contrary to what most people believe, she sometimes had an almost perfect memory. Nightmares had almost consumed her when she first learned of her mother's death.

Luckily, her older twin brother was there to protect her from her dreamlike demons. He had always been protective of her during their childhood years and was the only person who also knew about her nightmares, besides Yang. But he was the one she relied on. While he still got sad over their mother's death, he'd made it his personal mission to stay strong and comfort his twin sister every time she slept.

* * *

It was night, and Ruby's twin brother was asleep across the other side of her room. Looking at him, she felt love. No, not the kind of love you feel with a sibling, but the romantic love. It was incestuous, she was infatuated with her own damn twin brother. She felt disgusted at her own feelings.

Apparently, with her brother is gone, she had begun to idolize the idea of him, along with her mother. While she could clearly see she loved her mother as a mother, the way she loved her brother went way too far in the eyes of society. She had even a hidden collection of twincest smut hidden away in her room, which was a guilty pleasure of her.

Oh yes, the social taboo, Incest. She didn't know why such a word was disgusting, yet she wanted to engage such a thing with her twin brother. He was so cute and handsome. She decided to take the most logical step in her mind, and kiss him on the lips while he was sleeping. Rising up from her bed silently, she walked close to him, trying to plant a kiss on him before he awoke. But, before she could do it, Rubrum opened his eyes and could clearly see his twin sister Ruby inching closer to his face.

"Hey, sis. What are you doing? And why are you so close to my face?" Rubrum asked her.

Ruby jumped out of surprise and felt her mind flooded with anxiety and nervousness. She didn't expect that Rubrum to awake like this, her chance at kissing him was ruined!

"Uhh... It's nothing, Rubrum. I'm just doing.. something." As she spoke, it was obvious she was nervous or worried about something. She fiddled with the ends of her hair as she turned away.

Rubrum, of course, wasn't satisfied with that answer, but he was tired enough to let it pass for tonight.

"If you're done with what you're doing, Just go back to sleep." Rubrum finished speaking and resumed sleeping as he had been before.

Meanwhile, Ruby had returned to her bed and was feeling mixes of relief, anxiety, and disgust. What was she doing! He was her twin brother! They both promised just to be brother and sister, not lovers. After going back to her bed, Ruby hadn't couldn't just fall back asleep, no, she was deep in thought and stayed up for almost an hour. she wanted to kiss him all night, but she couldn't. What if, he wasn't interested in her, what if he is interested in other girls that weren't like her at all, what if he hated incest? Nope, such thoughts should be washed away! Yet she couldn't forget it, the thought of them being together in a romantic way, despite the promise that the two should be brother and sister, not lovers.

* * *

A childhood promise between the two children still rang clear in their minds to this day.

Years ago, two fraternal five-year-old young twins were playing outside, while their dad Taiyang making them food. The names of these twins were Ruby and Rubrum Rose, both the beloved children of the late Summer Rose.

The female twin tripped to the ground and hurt one of her knees. Though the injury was very minor, the older twin brother ran up to her and immediately helped her stand, checking if she was alright.

"Thanks, bro."

"You're welcome sis"

She fixed herself up and tidied up her dress. Her twinkling silver eyes turned to her brother, and she opened her mouth to speak "Hey, Rubrum" she called her twin brother's name.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me we'll always be like this," she asked, hoping that her brother would answered positively.

"What are you talking about, sis? Of course, we'll always be like this!" He smiled

"Yes, just promise me, that until the end, that we'll always be brother and sister, no matter what."

"Of course, Sis, I will always be your brother, always"

"Kids! Go inside the house, breakfast is ready!"

The duo, both felt giddy from the promise they'd just made, ran into the house for breakfast.

That memory had brought nothing but pain as of late, but since he'd returned, thinking about it again filled Ruby with warmth. So much warmth, and yet there was still a sad note to that warmth. 'Brother and Sister'. She'd had such a hard time without him, even with Yang to help her through her grief. All of the people, that she had to fall in love with, is her own damn twin brother! That is when, she had fallen to sleep

* * *

Ruby was listening to a piece of certain music and reading while taking a trip down memory lane, and her brother was doing the same, he had to admit, he liked the metal music, that Ruby had recommended him. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

Just then, the Force gave him a warning. He sensed a gang of several men wearing dressing matching black suits with hats and shoes, red sunglasses, and red ties, led by a man wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes, including a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat. They were seemingly stealing dust from a poor old man, and while the stealing didn't bother him at all, in fact, he did it almost of the time, either through a simple mind rape or illusions through the Force.

He heard the sounds of dust being collected and the old man cowering, then one of the black-clothed men noticed him and his sister. he told them to raise their hands into the air. Ruby just outright ignored because of the headsets blocking all sound except her music. Rubrum, despite having headsets, could perfectly hear it due to the Force.

"Hey, I said two of you, hands in the air, do you have a death wish or something."

((Deathwish? Nah, I would atomize your body till it's nothing left, not even a single atom would be left.)) Rubrum thought to himself.

The henchmen walked over and prepared to touch both their shoulders. This action angered Rubrum, no one was allowed to touch his sister and him that way! Rubrum opened his eyes, and Ruby lowered her hood and turned her head. The henchman pointed to his ears to indicate he wanted them to remove their headsets, which they both did.

"Are you robbing us?" Ruby asked

"Yes!" The henchman yelled

A split second later Ruby kicked him to the ground. The remaining men saw the commotion, and the orange-haired one ordered one of the other men to take them out.

Rubrum smirked. "Not a wise thing to do, we could totally kick all of you with ease~"

Two henchmen appeared before the twins, their pistols were drawn out. Rubrum turned off his headset and put it around his neck.

"Rubrum, do you want to take them out," his twin sister asked.

"Hmm. Nope, you can have them" Rubrum answered.

Ruby knocked both of them out with utmost ease, breaking the window in the process. She took her weapon, Crescent Rose, and swung it around in a frenzy at them. When she was moderately satisfied with her work, she stuck crescent rose into the ground and removed her headset from her neck, turning off her music. All of the henchmen, including the obvious leader, stared at her with their mouths agape.

"Go get her!" Yelled the guy with the bowling hat, while Rubrum just walked behind them, the Force canceling the sounds made by his footsteps.

"Seven guys against my sister, that doesn't seem fair at all. She'll beat all of you." Rubrum stated with a smirk.

"Get him too!" the orange-haired man with a cane shouted. They started slashing their red-colored swords and shooting at him, but he dodged all of it with maximum efficiency, so he jumped outside to join his crimsonette sister.

"I thought, you said, I could have them!" Ruby complained to her brother.

"I know, but watching you fight is boring when we could fight together." Rubrum smiled at her.

One of the goons shot at them with a handgun, so Ruby used her semblance to move out of the way, while Rubrum had taken out both of his large vibroswords, made with some of the hardest materials in the galaxy, Phrik, and were also enhanced with Force Alchemy easily blocked all of the shots coming at him.

He moved forward to the three remaining henchmen in teleporting speeds, and with a single swipe from his vibrosword, he wiped them out. Ruby Rose had taken out four of them.

While the twins were fighting those 7 henchmen, the bowler hat guy and a few others started to leave,

"Well, Reds. I think we all agree this is an eventful evening and as much, I would like to stick around" a siren sounded in the distance. "I' m afraid this is where we would part ways." With a single pull of the trigger, the cane shoot out of shining and glowing orange of ignited dust.

Ruby used crescent rose to launch herself in the air, giving chase to roman just enough to take a few shots at him. He dodged them, and Rubrum had dodged the bullet Ruby had shot at the ground to help launch herself up.

Roman Torchwick took the opportunity to escape. Both of the twins looked at escaping robber, and Ruby asked the old man to go after him. He nodded yes. Ruby and Rubrum jumped after Roman, Ruby using crescent rose and Rubrum using the force. They landed atop the roof of the shop with catlike silence.

"Persistent.," Roman muttered whilst glaring at both of the twins. Out of nowhere, a Bullhead appeared behind the Robber with a cane, causing the criminal to smirk. "It's the end of the line, Reds!" Roman spoke letting the Bullhead fire out a red dust crystal at the twins, and igniting it with a shot from his cane.

Rubrum stepped in front of Ruby, prepared to protect Her with the force, but a newcomer charged ahead instead from seemingly nowhere, using a complicated glyph as a shield.

When the ashes of the exploded dust disappeared, both of them saw a blonde woman, wearing black and white clothes with a purple and short tattered cape. In her hand is a riding crop.

Glynda Goodwitch, still focusing on the Bullhead, creating several purple beams of energy, while the criminal went inside the cockpit.

"We got a huntress," Roman shouted as the purple beams of energy hit the ship. The pilot silently relinquished the controls, letting Roman take over. The shadows caused by the interior of the bullhead cast shadows over Glynda, making it hard for her to see.

While the Bullhead was trying to escape, Glynda fired a singular large beam of dust over it, creating a Glyph that created a mini-storm, with a single swing of her riding crop. Countless shards of Ice dust coming down hitting the Bullhead.

((A very interesting application of dust, I was wondering if I could do the same with the Force)) Rubrum thought, he had been collecting dust shards for a while now to experiment on his collection of Lightsabers and Vibroswords.

The woman in the Bullhead, with a few arm gestures and a quick swipe through her right arm, created a fast blast of fire, which the huntress block with a glyph. The remaining pieces of the dust, with a going up gesture, created a glyph of orange, and in seconds, it created a pillar of explosion and fire.

Glynda backflipped, and started to telekinetically move the broken pieces of the ground and compress them into thin long spears, and fired them at the bullhead. the shadowed woman fired a couple of blasts filled with fire dust, which disintegrated the spears as they approached the bullhead but remade them and let them fly off as soon as they left is range again.

The woman in the Bullhead then projected an omnidirectional heatwave, destroying all of the incoming broken pieces of concrete. Ruby started to transform her scythe into a rifle and shot a couple of shots, but the shadowed woman blocked them easily with her hand. Soon after, she wrote a few glyphs of her own in the air.

Knowing what the attack could do, Rubrum grabbed his sister and moved away from its range, while Glynda ducked and rolled to avoid the explosive attack.

"Thanks, bro." Ruby thanked her brother, making him smile. The adult huntress stood up and glared at the twins. Ruby got a bit excited, as she was in the presence in THE Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at beacon academy. Glynda however, did not look so pleased.

Almost half an hour later, Glynda was scolding the twins in an interrogation room.

"What you did today put you and others in grave danger!" Glynda said with a stern voice towards both fifteen-year-olds.

"They started it!" Ruby pointed out. Rubrum said nothing.

Glynda grumbled and spoke again. "If it were up to me, I would send you home with a pat on the back–" Ruby felt like she was going to be okay and not get sent to jail. But then Glynda gave her a deadly look. "–and a slap on the wrist!"

Glynda slapped her riding crop on the table and made ruby squeak. Rubrum glared at her, trying to be intimidating, but failing. It was hard to intimidate someone holding a riding crop.

Glynda saw Ozpin at the door. "But, there is someone who wants to see you."

She raised an eyebrow as she saw Ozpin holding a plate of cookies when he entered the room. Odd, considering Ruby and Rubrum were both being scolded.

"Ruby Rose and Rubrum Rose, you both have silver eyes," Ozpin stated the obvious.

At that moment Ruby didn't know what to think of Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. Rubrum stared silently.

Ozpin started to speak again. "So Ruby where did you learn this?" He asked while nodding towards the screen of Goodwitch's tablet, which was showing a video that could be considered a highlight reel of their battle.

((What the! how did they a video of us fighting against that guy? Are they watching us?! Though the cookies kinda make up for that one...)) Rubrum, still silent, took a cookie. After years of awful food, it had been easy to develop a sweet tooth after spending only a few months in Remnant.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby stuttered a little.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby smiled.

Ruby and Rubrum began eating the cookies as fast as they possibly could, they were so delicious. The cookies were familiar, the flavor itself wasn't anything special, but the textures and smells of it brought back memories from a decade prior, memories about their mother, and grandfather.

"I see. It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder with that skill before. A dusty old crow."

With a mouth full of cookies Ruby talked again. "Mmmm, Thash O unkul!"

"What she means to say is that's our uncle." Rubrum stated while elbowing Ruby making her yelp a bit.

Ruby swallowed and corrected herself. "Sorry that's our Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like Hooowaaah! Witchaaa!" Ruby made comical movements with her hands to indicate that she had been trained under Qrow.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin then sat down in front of her. "And what are two adorable twins such as yourself doing, being trained to be a warrior?"

"Well," Ruby said softly before pausing for a second. "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

Rubrum was about to respond, but Ruby went on one of her nervous rants about how she has two more years to learn before joining their other sister at Beacon with the other huntresses and hunters. Rubrum had heard it many times the last few months.

Ozpin nodded "Do you know who I am?"

Both Rubrum and Ruby respond in perfect sync, "You're Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin regarded their answer with a smile. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." The twins Replied.

"So you want to come to my school?"

Ruby spoke before Rubrum could even open his mouth. "More than anything."

Glynda looked away and grumbled as Ozpin smiled and said: "Well...okay." Ruby began to smile a wide smile and was about to jump for joy, while Rubrum barely curled up the corner of his lip. He was good at masking emotion. Ozpin interrupted Ruby before she could even speak, "Now Miss and Mister Rose, I'm sure your family is worried about you. So why don't you go home and tell them the good news?"

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, here's the end of this rewritten chapter. Also, I think that Ruby Rose must have fallen in love with her own twin brother, it is because of GSA or Genetic Sexual Attraction, just look it up.**


	3. Initiation Day (Rewritten)

**Chapter 2: Initiation day**

* * *

Ruby, Rubrum, and Yang were currently on one of many airships heading to Beacon Academy. And the blonde brawler found herself hugging her siblings to death.

"Oh I still can't believe my little sister and brother are coming to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!"

"Pwease stop." Ruby barely managed to say, while Rubrum just kept himself silent. He knows that his big sister Yang is happy and all, but she is doing to the point that she had blocked for any incoming oxygen to breathe or a broken back

While, both of them arguing about being the bee's knees, with Ruby stating she doesn't want, Rubrum just look at the multitudes of students, he then sees a strange black-dressed woman straightening her bow, her bow seems moving, it's as if there's something hidden, maybe a Faunus.

He had known the discrimination of the Faunus, while discrimination is prevalent in the galaxy, in fact, his master's master did this, just so he could justify the slavery and genocide of alien species with the major race, humans not rebelling against the emperor because they viewed the aliens as mindless animals, but on a world that is filled with beings of dark side energy that feeds on the dark side, such discrimination is counter-productive to the survival of both races.

The two girls stayed silent for a while watching the monitor present the news. It showed a mug shot of Roman Torchwick, as well as showing pictures of Ruby and Rubrum fighting the thugs that Roman had with him.

It made Ruby uncomfortable. However that feeling soon changed when Professor Goodwitch appeared on a hologram welcoming the new students, Rubrum doesn't mind that he is in the news, but if it's discomforting her sister, he is understandably irritated.

Rubrum feel a tug from his hand as he had been moved by her sister and said "Oh wow!" The trio siblings arrived at the window and they see how beautiful Beacon looks with its beautiful sights before them. It's so beautiful that nothing could go wrong at that moment.

There are wrong, as a kid runs past them as he begins to throw up. Yang gets some on her shoe and wants to clean it off using Ruby's red cloak and Rubrum's black cloak. With Ruby saying. "Ew stay away." and Shadow just avoid her.

 **Break Line**

Ruby, Rubrum, and Yang had just got off of the airship, Yang and Ruby soaked in the sight of the academy before Ruby found her first distraction, while Rubrum was unimpressed, he had seen more beautiful architectures than Beacon.

"Oh, Yang look at all these weapons!"

"Ruby calm down, they're just weapons."

"Just weapons! Yang, they're an extension of ourselves, a part of us!"

"Okay I get it, but aren't you happy with yours?"

The shifting of gears was heard, when Yang turned around she saw Ruby hugging her scythe.

"Of course I love Crescent Rose. I just like seeing new ones it's like meeting new people, only better." Ruby said, mumbling the last part.

"Ruby" Yang said as she pulled her sister's hood over her face. "You need meet other people" she finished sternly.

"Why would I need other people when I could hang out with both of you?" Ruby asked meekly.

"Well," Yang said drawing out the word, "My friends are here, we want to catch up. See yeah Ruby!"

And with that, Yang and her friends ran off. Rubrum is still being silent.

"Hey wait! Don't we need to go find our dorm rooms? Where are our rooms? Do we even have dorms?" Ruby said before whimpering "I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby swirled and fall to the luggage from the behind, with Rubrum grabbing her hand and help her to stand up.

"Thanks, bro"

"Just don't let yourself fall to someone's luggage"

Ruby and Rubrum looked up to see a woman clad in a white knee-length skirt, pale jacket, she also wore a small white tiara that matched her hair and pale skin. To Rubrum, the girl reminded her of the Echani.

"What are two you doing!" yelled the girl, if there was one way to describe her voice it would be 'prissy'.

"Be Careful with that it is dust!"

Ruby, still on the ground replied, "Sorry".

"Sorry?" the girl replied, almost mockingly, "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?"

"Umm…" Ruby stated handing over a suitcase

"Give me that. This is purified dust minded directly from the Schnee quarry." The girl stated.

"Umm…"

"What, are you stupid, dust. Fire, lightning, ice, energy"

"I would highly recommend you to step out the way" Ruby felt something tickle her nose, she looked up, then sneezed, which Rubrum took notice of.

"And why would I do that? Are you her brother?" she responded in a spoiled attitude.

At that moment, Ruby sneezed and lighting, fire, and some ice hit the girl.

(Heh, it seems that the Force don't like her attitude and repay it with some dust) he smirks at her, just what she deserved.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about you stupid dolt and you. You could have warned me sooner you stupid idiot!" She yelled at twin roses

"Ok that not nice, there's no harm done so just calm down." Rubrum tried to calm this girl down.

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry," Ruby stated.

"What are you two doing here; aren't you two a little young to be here. This isn't a daycare I'll have you know." She stated like she was high on herself, he then grabbed her by the shoulder

"If you mock us like that again, I would sure to have you being in great pain under my semblance" then he had released the white-haired girl, with a bit of Force persuasion, she had herself be intimidated a bit.

"Ok Princess, I said sorry." Which made Weiss snapped back to reality.

"It's heiress actually."

At that moment a girl clad in black walked over to the two. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company."

"Thank you finally some recognition."

( And I thought, I've enough dealing with type of her people) Rubrum thought as he had met this kind of people who had this arrogant and snotty attitude.

Ruby begins to laugh at the comment, while Rubrum has now a smirk to his face "The same company is known for controversial working conditions and shady business partners."

A bigger smirk took place upon the Silver-Eyed boy.

"What!? How dare…" Weiss tried to say but couldn't find the words.

Weiss then took the dust from the girl and marched off, and some servants in the suit took the briefcases and followed her.

"Well, that was interesting," Rubrum stated.

Ruby then fell on her back, projecting a sad face. Rubrum knows what to do.

"Welcome to Beacon"

"I'm here for you. I am always here for you my dear Ruby."

She smiles a little as she holds his hands and helps her to stand up when the twin roses notice a shadow and look up to see the boy that had recently thrown up

He says, "Hey, I'm Jaune".

Rubrum and Ruby both stated their names "Ruby and Rubrum."

"They aren't the guy who threw up on the ship?"

They begin to move around the area as Jaune complains about his motion sickness and now there are talking about weaponry, with the conversation ended with

"So do you know where we are?"

"No, I was following you. Do you think there is a map somewhere?"

At hearing that Ruby began to giggle, completely oblivious that the three were being watched.

* * *

At that moment Yang called out to her younger siblings. "Hey Ruby and Rubrum, I saved you a spot!"

"Oh, that is my sister I got to go, see you later Jaune."

"Hey wait! Ah, damn it now where am I going to meet another cute, quirky girl to talk to?"

Both of the twins made her way to Yang. "So how's your first day so far?

"Well you ditched me and I exploded, so it's going great," Ruby stated pretty mad.

"Yes, not to mention, there's a spoiled girl trying to mock us."

"Yeesh, meltdown already?" Yang asked

"Nope, she truly exploded by sneezing some few specks of dust and it fired in front of the spoiled girl"

"What."

"I exploded in front of the school. First, some crabby girl yelled at me for tripping over her luggage and I sneezed. Then I exploded. Then she just kept yelling at us, I just wanted her to stop yelling at us, and Rubrum stops her from doing that." Ruby answered.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang replied.

Then Rubrum noticed a familiar white-haired person behind her.

"YOU!" Weiss yelled which scared Ruby making her jump up onto Yang. Rubrum had facepalmed at this.

"OH NO! It's happening again." Ruby whined.

"You're lucky we didn't get blown off the cliff," Weiss stated.

"Oh my God; you really exploded" Yang stated.

"It was an accident."

Then Weiss when on about using dust safely and gave Ruby a pamphlet called 'Dust for Dummies'.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Rubrum had already laid out his sleeping bag and laid down. "Is...This spot was taken?"

Ruby glanced up to see Weiss holding her sleeping bag by her side, a slight blush on her face. She gestured to the empty spot next to him.

"Not at all."

She laid out her sleeping bag a few inches away from him and laid down. "Beautiful night, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Rubrum rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. "Peaceful, too."

Rubrum saw Weiss smile out of the corner of his eye before rolling onto her side, her back turned to him.

The silver-eyed Force Wielder was about to close my eyes when a loud thud made me sit up, scanning the room. Rubrum saw the source of the sudden noise, his sisters playfully fighting.

Weiss growled as she stood up, stomping off towards the duo. "What is wrong with you?!" He heard her growl. "Can't you see some of us are trying to sleep?!"

 _(Oh, no.)_

Rubrum got to his feet and walked over. "Not you again!" Weiss and Yang shouted at each other.

"Come on people." He said softly. "We need our rest for initiation tomorrow."

"My brother is right," Ruby said.

"Now you're on my side!" Weiss growled.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby replied.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?!" Yang asked.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"Shut up!" Rubrum shouted as the candlelight was blown out. "Can all of you please be quiet and go to sleep?!" The silence was his response. "Thank you!"

He had gone to walk back to his sleeping bag and laid down, falling asleep quickly.

 **Break Line**

The next day Nora Valkyrie was face to face with her longtime best friend, they had been together for quite some time, but in the words of Nora, not together, together. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head! Its morning, its morning, it's morning! "

As Nora keep on talking Ren was getting ready for the initiation. "Let's go, Nora."

Rubrum look at them confused, but he focused on the task at hand, getting his gear, he had put his lightsabers within his belt, and two large Vibroswords coated with Phrik. In its sheath around his belt.

"You seem ready for anything," Yang said as she walked over to him.

Shrugging, Rubrum closed my locker. "It's good to be prepared."

"I never said it wasn't."

He turned to face her.

"Good." Rubrum walked passed her. "Tell Ruby I said-"

"Tell me what?" Ruby asked as she closed her locker.

"That I wish you luck in the initiation," Rubrum replied. "Hoping you'll get on the same team as Yang?"

"Or you," she added. "I...don't really know anyone here."

He ruffled her hair. "I'll keep a lookout for you then."

Then he had heard, the voice of Glynda through the intercom. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation, again all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation"

 **Break Line**

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates ... today" Glynda said as she looked over a datapad.

"What?" Ruby said, sounding very scared.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" Ozpin said.

Ruby made another scared whimper, Rubrum felt sympathy at his little Twin sister. Considering she's nervous about what will be her team.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin said.

"What?!" Ruby screamed, now very much horrified.

"See? I told you!" said the orange haired girl, to her friend.

"Well, this is getting interesting," Rubrum said with a smirk.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin said earning a nervous gulp from Jaune.

Rubrum rubbed his hands together with glee, (At last! something to get excited about!)

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said, Rubrum is getting tired from all of the talk, he wanted action.

"Yeah, um sir-" Jaune said raising his hand.

"Good! Now take your positions" Ozpin said.

Rubrum watched as the other students got into a stance, he decided to go into a lightsaber stance.

Rubrum looked down the line and saw Weiss get launched into the air, towards the forest, Rubrum felt a thrill pass through his body. (This will be exciting!)

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.

"No, you will be falling" Ozpin states simply.

Rubrum feel the excitement begin to build as he heard the platform already launching, closer and closer to him.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Rubrum said as his platform sprang up, launching him into the air rapidly, he felt his hood being blow off, but he quickly grabbed it and held it in place.

"WOOHOO!" Rubrum heard his older sister Yang yell behind him, then Rubrum heard Jaune screaming. He felt the thrill of the flight, (Hmph, I wonder if this is what it's like to have Wings?) Rubrum thought to himself as he fell.

Rubrum thought about how he's going to land. He had survived falls higher, and made big craters when he landed on the landing spot. He used the very Force around, but it's neither light nor dark, it's like the combination of both. As he landed he make all the trees around him fall down about fifty meters from him, and just make all of the ground to crack. His entire body is still safe.

After a few minutes of the Force building on him, Rubrum encountered his enemy, he was surrounded by a group of wolf-like creatures called Beowolves, and they snarled and snapped at him as he smirked.

"Seriously? I was expecting a challenge." He said as he pulled out his dual lightsabers.

One of the creatures charged at him snarling viciously, Rubrum jumped in front of the beast and swung his lightsaber at the monster's arms severing it, it roared in pain before Rubrum stabbed it in the chest and it fell down dead.

Then Rubrum conjured a powerful Force lightning killing the entire group of Beowolves in just an instant. Rubrum is bored at the challenge presented before him. He decided to walk to the abandoned temple to get a relic. But what relic it is? But he decided to focus to go the abandoned temple.

 **A/N: Here's another rewritten chapter.  
**


	4. Initiation Day part 2

**Chapter** **4: Initiation day part 2**

 **A/N: I choose to have** **Rubrum Rose one man and not a team, I mean seriously he's like a Force of Nature and can just stomp both Team RWBY and JNPR with just a mere thought of Telekinesis, why in the Force he needs a team anyway, and I can't just make the right OC's to fill his team, let alone the name of each OC. And also sorry for the long wait you need to endure but here it is anyway. Now let's start reading.**

After Rubrum taking a long walk to the abandoned temple and also fighting some hordes of Grimm in his way, he heard some noises somehwere. That's until two familiar Force signatures behind Rubrum . It's Yang and Blake.

"Hello Yang, how's the hunt going?" Rubrum asked

"Oh, you know just 'Yanging' in there" she responded, with a small chuckle.

Behind her came an annoyed groan, Shaodw looked and saw none other than Blake herself standing behind Yang, "Must you make such annoying puns?" She asked.

"Well ladies, shall we go?" Rubrum pointing to the north.

"Yeah lets! Go" Yang says as she cheerfully walks ahead, you walk besides her looking out for Grimm. The three left and stood at the top of a high hill, the three looked down and saw a ruined circular building lined with stands, on the stands were several gold and black objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked as she looked, Blake remained silent and walked down the hill followed by Rubrum and Yang.

"Not the most talkative, isn't she?" Shaodw asked as he walked. Yang laughed at his observation, they all made it into the temple and looked at the relics.

"Chess pieces?" Blake looked confused.

"Some of them are missing" Yang said as she looked around.

"I guess we weren't the first ones here..." Rubrum said as he looked at one of the pieces intently, Rubrum was trying to read it with the Force to see if it had some kind of aptitude in the Force. It doesn't have any, making Rubrum a bit disappointed and confused. (Some relics...) he thought

"Well... I guess we should pick one." Blake said. Shaodw stood back as he watched the girls, look over the relics, Rubrum saw Yang staring at a horse Chess piece intently.

"How about a cute little pony." Yang said happily, as he grabbed the Chess piece and held it up in the air.

"Sure" Blake said with a smile, meanwhile Rubrum was thinking which one to pick from the chess pieces.

"Okay, I'll take this one" Rubrum said as he grabbed a black queen from the stone stand.

"Well that wasn't too hard!" Yang said cheerfully.

"Well, It's not like this place is very difficult to find" Blake said in her still, usual quiet time.

After some time, the trio all heard a loud like-girlish scream, Yang and Blake was looking up very confused, while Rubrum was trying to sense who it was with the Force.

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake did you hear that?" Yang said, Blake however was looking up very conspfused. Rubrum went beside Yang preparing ready to fight if needed.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we d-" Yang asked but before she finished she was interrupted. Rubrum saw Blake pointing up and Rubrum and Yang looked up, and Yang went wide eyed at what she say, whereas for Shaodw he is Surprised. The trio saw none other Ruby Rose falling from the sky, her eyes went white with panic.

"Heads uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppp!" She yelled before she was hit very hard by Jauned who was apparently. Both of the kids flew into a nearby tree with a loud crash.

"Did both of your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked, Rubrum had also the same question on his mind.

"I-" Yang cut short by a loud roar, and several trees being knocked down. Shaodw looked over and saw a huge Ursa coming out of the forest swinging its claws around, suddenly there is a lie boom and the Grimm fall down.

"Yeehaww!" Screamed a certain ginger girl as she rolled off the Grimm.

"Aww, it's broken" she said sadly, before jumping on top of its head and looking at it.

"Nora. Please... Don't ever so that again" said of a certain male with two weapons on his hands, sounding exhausted. He looked up only to see that she had disappeared, he looked frantically before spotting her in the abandoned temple.

"Oooooo..." Nora said as she gazed at a white Chess piece, she then grabbed the chess piece and happily held it above her head.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle" she said happily as she's doing some happy movements.

"Nora!" Her friend yelled.

"Hehehe, coming Ren!"she giggled, as she salutes before skipping off to him.

"Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?" Blake said sounding more confused.

"I-" Yang was once more interrupted by the sound of loud roar. From the nearby Tess, Pyrrha ran chased by a massive Deathstalker that grass and plants growing on it's bony-armor. The Grimm swiped at her with its dangerous, deadly, massive claws as she jumped and ran, " Jaune!" She called as as he ran.

"Pyrrha!" Janine's voice coming from the previous tree that Ruby landed on.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed as she then jumped down ignoring Jaune's calls for help.

"Ruby?" Both Rubrum and Yang said.

"Rubrum ! Yang!" Ruby replied as she went to hug them.

"Nora!" Said as she came between . Rubrum looked over and saw Pyrrha was still running from the Grimm scorpion.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Dearhstalker on her tail?" Blake asked, Yang stood still growling angrily before violently exploding in anger.

"I can't take this anymore! Could everyone Ustashi chill out for two seconds before something crazy happen again." She yelled as her burst into flames, and her eyes turned bright red.

"Wow! Talk about a burning passion!" Shaodw exclaimed in surprise as he watched her. The boy called Ren ran over and stood beside Nora as she messed around.

"Um... Yang and Rubrum ?" Ruby said as she pointed upwards, causing the both to look up. It was none other than Weiss hanging off the claw of a massive Nevermore, "How could you leave?!" she screamed sounding terrified.

"I said jump" Ruby said, not caring if she got damaged from the fall.

"She's gonna fall" Blake said.

"She'll be fine" Ruby answered.

"She's falling" Ren deadpans.

Rubrum looked up and watched Weiss falls gracelessly to the ground, Rubrum himself debated to just let her fall or to save her. then Jaune jump out of a tree and catch her in midair.

"just dropping in?" He said as he caught her bridal style, she looked at him the down causing him to realize they were still in the air.

"Oh, my Oum..." Jaune whispered to himself as he and Weiss cling to each other, the two plummeted downwards rapidly. Jaune hit the ground first, then Weiss landed on top of him making a loud crack coming from his back, Jaune winced in pain from the fall and Weiss sitting on him.

"My hero" Weiss says sarcastically, as she checks her nails.

"My back..." Jaune moans before he collapses again. Then the group heard a loud thud and saw Pyrrha rocket towards the group and hit the ground

"Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said angrily.

"Not if I can help it!" Her younger sister says, before charging the Deathstalker with a yell.

"Ruby wait!" Yang called to the two.

Ruby unfolded her beloved weapon, the Crescent Rose, perfect for her style of fighting and made with care and precision, now propelling herself towards the Deathstalker rapidly, she was hit by one of the Deathstalker's massive claws and knocked down.

"Ruby!" Rubrum looked at her with a protective manner and is now running towards at her.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" she called over as she stood back up.

The Deathstalker hissed at her as she shot it in the face, but the shot had no affect as the bony-armor was negating the projectiles to penetrate! Ruby turned back and ran away folding up her Crescent Rose.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled in a panic tone as she ran towards her sister. Rubrum then fuel his body with the Force as he's trying to help her twin sister. Rubrum then saw the Nevermore earlier flying above Ruby and shoot it's feathers towards the young girl, that's when Rubrum use the Force to make world around seemingly slow like snails, in reality he's not manipulating time around him, but rather he change his perception of time making the world as if it's seems slow but in reality, it's not. So he ran to his younger sister at such speeds and put her within a strong Force barrier, then he stopped using the Force to change the perception of time. Making the world around him normal in speed. Ruby was fascinated that his older brother can move so fast, but anyway he's making a form of shield as it protect them from a single Nevermore Feather.

"Ruby, Rubrum , get out of there!" Yang shouted at the duo. The two obeyed, but unfortunately it seems the Deathstalker behind them had already reach the two preparing to rip them to pieces, or is it? Just before the Deathstalker hit them with it's stinger, Weiss intervened, she froze the tail in place with an ice tune while Rubrum covered Ruby with a Force barrier.

"Your are so childish" Weiss said.

"Weiss" Ruby asked when she saw her partner.

"And dim witted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me on your fighting style." Weiss scolded.

"And I suppose I can be a bit..." She continued

"Bitchy?" Rubrum trying to finish her statement with a bit of humor, in which made Weiss glare at him.

"...Well, difficult. But if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off I'll... Be nicer" Weiss said looking at Ruby.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this" Ruby replied back in defense

"Your fine" Weiss said as she walked away.

Ruby closed her eyes and whispered to herself "Normal knees..." She then stood up and gasped when she saw the Deathstalker trapped in the ice, trying to get it's tail freed. Yang ran over and wrapped both Ruby and Rubrum in a massive hug.

"I'm so glad that you're both okay!" She said, very relieved. The moment was cut short by the Nevermore roaring out above the ground, the three ran back to the group. After that Jaune pointed up towards the Nevermore.

"Guys, that's thing is circling back. What are we gonna do?" He asked scarily.

"Look there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us" Weiss said indicating the remaining chess pieces.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said, the rest of the group agreed with her, Rubrum however felt an overwhelming sensation to fight the Deathstalker.

"Run and live, That is an idea I can get behind" Jaune said, and that was the last straw for Rubrum .

Rubrum turned away and take his two lightsabers looking at the huge Grimm. As he did this Ruby and Jaune went and picked up their pieces. The rest of the group turned and looked towards him as they heard his two light sabers ignite blue blades out of the silver cylinder, they saw him slowly walking towards the Deathstalker.

"Rubrum ! What are you doing!?" Ruby said in a panicked tone, as he approached the beast as the ice began cracking and its stinger is freed from the ice. Rubrum looked at the massive Grimm with no fear but with total readiness to fight the black and white monster.

"Finishing this Grimm off..." Rubrum answered his younger twin sister. Then Rubrum move at the beast at such speed that optically made him look a line of blur, then he throw both of his lightsaber at the stinger at such incredible speeds and cut it off dropping the stinger to the Deathstalker's head. Both lightsabers were now back at his both hands, he procedded to cut off both of the Deathstalker's claws in which he did perfectly. After that he jumped to the Grimm's head then he thrust both of his lightsaber to the Deathstalker's head, which made the Grimm screech very loudly, but he was not done yet. He gather around the Omnipresent Force to create deadly amount of Force lightning in which took the life of the Grimm.

And he did all of this in just under ten seconds. It the made the entire group watching him being awed and totally impressed before him.

"What?" Rubrum asked nonchalant.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ruby yelled, Rubrum looked at her with a smile, happy to see that she is excited. Blake looked at him wide eyed, Yang has a smirk on her face, Ren is stil on his impassive face but had a small smile, Nora looked at the silver-eye boy with amazement, Jaune was all slack jawed at him, while Pyrrha looked at him with a wide smile. But for Weiss she's partially mad and upset.

"What were you thinking?!" Weiss yelled getting on his face.

"I was thinking that the Grimm was an easy prey, and killing it was the best way to stop it from chasing after us" Rubrum stated simply.

Weiss let out an exasperated breath before turning away, she knew she couldn't fault his logic after showing a bit of his power, but was upset that he managed to kill it alone in about ten seconds. She was going to have a word with her partner's twin brother after the initiation.

"Well' let's go" Rubynsaid as the Nevermore flew past again. The others followed her. Rubrum swiftly followed her just like the rest but without using the Force. The group ran through the forest until they reached another hill with ruins around it, the group ran up the hill and saw ruined towers and bridges, however the giant Nevermore circling was above the abandoned, old structures. The whole group took cover and watched the giant bird fly down and land in the old tower, and it let out a loud screech as it look,Ed down at the group, staring at them.

"Well that's great" Yang said. Then the group heard something coming from the forest, the group looked where is the source only to see a another massive Deathstalker crashing through the forest!

"Oh man, run!" Jaune yelled as everyone ran, the Nevermore took off into the air again, readying another attack to the group.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren said as he ran.

Nora ran out dodging the Nevermore's feathers before pulling out her Magnhild and firing at the bird. The projectile let off bright pink explosions around the Nevermoer making it fly away, the new Deathstalker closed in on Nora rapidly but was intercepted by Blake and Ren while Weiss grabbed Nora and took her to safety. Blake and Ren then retreated from the Deathstalker, Pyrrha turned back switch in her weapon into a rifle and shot at the large Grimm, Ren then fired his twin SMG's at the Deathstalker while Blake jumped away.

Rubrum and the others ran across the bridge the Deathstalker unable to follow them as the bridge was too narrow for the scorpion-like Grimm. However the Nevermore returned and fly right towards the bridge.

"Incoming!" Rubrum yelled before the Grimm plowed through the bridge, He use the Force to streghten his jumping power and landed next to Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake as they fought the took a hard hit and slammed into the bridge, Rubrum knelt down and picked her up while Rem charge towards the Deathstalker. Rubrum gathered some lightning in his hands and shocked the creature, it made the beast screamed in pain but not outright killing it. Then Rubrum heard a loud smash and turned to see Nora and Jaune come flying over, Jaune somersaulting through the air while Nora seemed comfortably riding on her giant hammer-grenade launcher.

"Ah, smash!" She yelled as she mad am overhead strike on the Deathstalker's armored head, the tail arched to hit Nora but an explosion from the hammer made the scorpion's head slam into the ground, it's strike is missing Nora but to cause her to slide back towards Rubrum and Blake. The two managed to jump out of the way. The two then swung towards the Nevermore. Rubrum landed on the Nevermore's back while Blake attacked its face, the both jumped off the beast on the ruined tower alongside with Ruby, Yang and Weiss.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake said

"Then let's hit it with anything we've got!" Yang said as she reloads her gauntlets.

Rubrum gathered more Force Energy preparing to fight the massive Nevermore. The Nevermore screeched as it flew towards the five, Ruby unfurled her Crescent Rose into it's sniper/scythe form, and Blake's Gambol Shroud morphed into a handgun, Weiss's Myrtenaster and glowed ice blue while Shadoe's hand crackled with electricity produced by using the Force.

The entire group unleashed a barrage against the Nevermore slightly disrupting it's flight path, causing it miss the group of five and crash into the lower section of the tower making it crumble and fal, the group ran fast as possible to the top for safety. Rubrum then landed beside Yang and follow her towards the pilar, she jumped and started throwing punches launching fiery projectiles from her Ember Celica at the Nevermore, while Rubrum stood below shooting bolts of Force Lightning at the massive Nevermore. Shaodw then heard a loud crash coming out of nowhere and decided look over to see that the new Deathstalker is falling into the black abyss, while Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren were safely on the other watching him and the group fighting as they stood back.

Rubrum turned his attention back into the Nevermore and shot more bolts of Force Lightning at it, Yang then fired a shot that it hit directly in the face making it turn and fly towards her, Rubrum watched as the beast opened its mouth and Yang jumped herself inside the huge Nevermore's beak.

She then cocked her fist back and fired her weapon inside it's throat, "I! Hope! You're, Hung-ry!"" She yelled as she shot more into the Grimm's mouth. Yang then jumped out of the Nevermore's mouth and landed on another abandoned bridge, as she did this, so the Nevermore crashed into the cliff side before standing on a ledge and screeching loudly.

Blake tossed her Gambol Shroud to Yang who caught it, they then stretched the ribbon across two pillars as Ruby jumped up using her scythe's gun mode, as she did this Weiss summoned a white glyph which turned black she then moved it and held Ruby in place with the rune.

"Of course you would come up with this idea" Weiss said

"Think, you can make the shot?" Ruby asked, not taking her eyes off the Nevermore

"Hmph, can I?" Weiss said confidently.

"Can-" Ruby began to ask, not picking up on Weiss' bravado.

"Of course I can!" She said indignantly.

The Glyph turned red and she was launched towards to the Nevermore occasionally firing her sniper to give more airtime. She then slammed into the Nevermore's neck slamming it back into the cliff side, Ruby landing in her feet as Weiss summed a path of White Glyphs, Ruby then ran up to the Clif dragging the Nevermore begins her by the throat so Crescent Rose, she let out a fierce yell as she neared the top of the cliff reaching a loud end when she reached to the top of the cliff, she sliced the Nevermore's head clean off.

The Nevermore's headless corpse tumbled down into the black abyss as Rubrum and the rest looking at Ruby Rose with new found respect. Ruby then walk to the edge of the cliff her red clock fluttering in the breeze as rose petals flew out, Rubrum stood beside Weiss, Blake jumped down beside you as Yang walked over with a proud smile.

"Well, that's was a thing" Yang said

 **Timeskip to the making of Teams**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as... Team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester" Ozpin said as the said first-year students as they stood before him.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white room pieces. From this day forward, you will work as... Team JNPR. Lead by Jaune Arc" Ozpin said. Jaune looked surprised at his role of being the leader of the team, however the three other members of the team seems overjoyed at his role, Pyrrha gave him a playful punch in the arm that knocked him down earning a Rouen of laughter from the gathered students.

"And finally Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward. You will work as... Team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose" Ozpin said, Thai got a look of shock from Weiss. Well for Rubrum , he gave a smile at the role his little sister is given.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said giving her sister a bear hug .

"Now there is one more piece to attend to, Mister Rose step forward if you please" Ozpin orders the boy as team RWBY walked off the stage.

"You retrieved the black queen piece, yet you did not find a partner and not have other three people with the same chess pieces, normally that would means to expel you from this academy" the old man said, Rubrum felt some disappointment mainly because it's to escape his old, past life to start a new one, but not a boring one. He heard Ruby and Yang hasp in fear and sadness that their recently reunited family member would have to leave the academy, even Wiess and Balke felt a little sad, so did team JNPR.

"However, your abilities and skills are far too valuable to pass up, Moster Rose" he said as he played footages of Rubrum killing hordes of small Grimm with ease with his two swords of blue blades that cut them like paper tissue, slaying a Deathstalker in just about ten seconds, and his strange semblance to shoot silver lightning capable of disintegrating multiple Weak Grimm at once. Then heard some amazement form the audience.

"Did you see how easily he killed those Beowolves?"

"Wow! He can shoot silver lightning from his hands!"

"What kind of swords are those!?"

"So this one time, we shall make an exception to the normal rules, and allow you to remain at Beacon academy as it's very first one man team" Ozpin said, Rubrum is happy that he can finally stay here. Rubrum were then suddenly tackled into a hug by Ruby and Yang, Blake stood back who a small smile on her face and Weiss looked on with her usual stern face.

"Yay! Older brother gets to stay at Beacon!" Ruby squealed as she hugged tighter.

"Congratualtions Rubrum !" Yang said slapping his back.

"I'm glad you'll be staying at Beacon, Rubrum " Blake said.

"You know, I'm still waiting for that explanation on you killing that Deathstalker! Your'ee going to show me right now. Right Now!" Weiss said, making him sweat drop.

"Uh... Yeah, so you mind if we do that tomorrow? It's not the right time right now" Rubrum said knowing that if he tells on how he do that he needed to create a effective lie to make sure no one know his dark past, but there's no time for that. Then he remembered that he needed to ask Ozpin in which room he's staying.

"Where exactly am I staying, Ozpin?" He asked.

"You will be stay in your own room, along with your thing" Ozpin answered, Glynda walked forward and handed him the key to his dorm.

"Thank you Ozpin and Glynda" Rubrum said as he turned and walked away followed by both team RWBY and JNPR to their dorms on an quitely manner. After some walking. Ruby Rose had overwhelming urge to seeing his twin brother's weapons again

"Rubrum ! Rubrum ! Can you please show us your light sabers again? Pleeeeease?" Ruby asked giving him her best puppy dog eyes. This caught everyone's attention, they were pretty curious about his weapon, yes they did see it in action during the fight with the Deathstalker but we're still interested in seeing it up close.

"Very well, then" He said as he remove a single of his light saber from his belt and igniting it, the two teams looked at the glowing blue blade in wonder.

Ruby instantly went complete fanfare over the blade ignites, Weiss looked at it with jealously, Yang looked at it wide eyed, Blake summed hypnotized by the blue glowing blade, Jaune looked at it with wonder along with Nora who zipped around questions so fast that it was barely understandable to a normal human. Meanwhile Pyrrha and Ren stood back with smile son their faces at their friend's reactions, Rubrum eventually extinguished the blue blade of his Lightsaber and continued walking towards to his dorm.

After some walking, Rubrum walk past both team RWBY and JNPR's dorms and bud them good night, he walked a little further and stopped in front of the door and unlocked with his key, inside was a spacious room with a single bed with a bit of simple furtinure, a bathroom installed, and a bunch of crates that contain his stuff from his ship, the Rogue Shadow

(I guess Ozpin had faith in my success) he thought with a smile

"Hmph... this seems a bug, simple, took. In which I appreciated for its simplicity, I'm going decorate the room though" Rubrum said as he inspect the simple dorm in which he owned for now.

"Meh, I'll do that tomorrow, for now I'm going to get some rest" As Rubrum lay down on the bed and in just dew minutes later, he had totally fall asleep.

 **A/N: For people wondering why his Force Lightning is color silver, not like the regular blue or sometimes purple, it's because I have something special coming right up in the far future. And the real reason why this took long to write, It's that's because I lack motivation and second the Internet on the computer totally sucks, but it seems good on the smartphone or a tablet, So I have to type on thee tablet which is totally a pain on the ass and it's more slow to type. If you have any suggestions just review or something. But anyway goodbye, dear readers.**


	5. Day one on Beacon Academy

Chapter 4: Day one on Beacon Academy

 **Hello to all readers this is the chapter 4 of the story. Sorry for the long wait it's just that I lost some Motivation and had s** **ome writer's block, but anyway let's answer the review**

 **Guest: Maybe I'll be doing that later until at the end of Volume 3, 4, or maybe about volume 5 and thanks for the review**

 **Any way let's start reading**

* * *

Remnant Time: 3:00 A.M

Location: Executor

Vader was mediating on his Meditation Chamber, just like he always does meditating all he can focusing his anger and hatred into strength and power, despite all of that he is still incapable of defeating his Master, then he sense a familiar presence his own apprentice returning to him after his mission to kill a bunch of Pirates that mess with Imperial trade routes lately, Then he exited the Meditation Chamber to see that his own apprentice is kneeling to him, nearly unaware that It is actually P.R.O.X.Y. In disguised.

"Have you completed your mission and to make sure that your presence isn't known, my apprentice?" As Vader look at him kneeling with a little bit of suspicion as he sense something weird.

"Yes, my master I've killed all of Pirates, and that my presence to be discreet" The droid in disguise talks in a nearly perfect copy of the real apprentice voice.

"Good" After Vader finish, he procedded to use the Force on his own apprentice only to be revealed that it is actually P.R.O.X.Y.

"Where is my apprentice." Angrily using the Force to manipulate the droid to be crushed

"I, wi-" Before the droid is even finished, it was shut down after Vader almost crush it into a metal box.

'Where are you my apprentice, and when I find you I will kill you for your disobedience' Vader said as he walk out the room.

* * *

Remnant time: 3:45 A.M

Location: The Imperial Palace (Formerly the Jedi Temple)

Sidious had sensed his own apprentice anger for losing his own apprentice. How pathetic, he thought. He can easily sense what Vader's every movement, well not all of it. But there's something interest him, the Silver-eyed boy in which his own apprentice had train the boy, and it was his silver eyes that interested him, it as if there's a hidden Force potential behind his eyes. Sidious doesn't know why, but he try to research about those silver eyes and why they have some sort of weird affinity towards the Force.

* * *

Remnant Time: 5:30 A.M

Location: Rubrum's Dorm

As Rubrum finally waken up from his sleep, remembering that he had actually reunited with his family. Not to mention, he is the very first person to be one-man team. But enough anyway, he procedded to organize his stuff in his dorm.

He then, walk to a bunch of crates that hold his stuff that he mostly have collected back from the Galaxy, clothing, lightsabers, Kyber Crystals, Blasters, and many more. He use the Force to move his furnitures, and put his items on a closet organized.

Finally, He looked around his room and he is pleased on how it looks. Looking over his class schedule, his first class will be started after thirty minutes. He takes a bath and clean himself after. Rubrum changed his robe to the uniform in which the school occasionally recommended the students to wear unless it's combat-related. Leaving his robes on the closest

He walks through the halls, he had a class with a man named Port for his class about Grimm. He walk to the class ten minutes early. Rubrum looked at the board and saw several diagrams and drawings of different Grimm, he saw a Beowolf, a Deathstalker, an Ursa, and a Nevermore he then see huge snake labeled as King Taijitsu and a large risked pig called a Boarbatusk.

"I was wondering what would it feel, I fight a large group of-" Before he even finished, team RWBY came in the classroom, looking relieved as Professor Port closed the door at about 6:00 A.M.

"Hey Brother!" Ruby said as she waved her hand to his brother, in which his brother replied "Hey, sis" and also waved his hand back. After that, Ruby and her team sat in the row in front of you.

"Ahem! Monsters! Deeemons... prowlers of the night. yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey Haha!" professor Port said looking at the class.

Rubrum heard a light snoring and saw his twin sister asleep, in which he doesn't care that much consider that he had never go to school before and what are the rules, besides he sense that she will be waking up anytime soon.

"Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy" Port continued

"Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces" Port said as he walked up and down the classroom.

'I'd like to see them try' Rubrum thinking about how these Grimm are truly no match for him.

"And that's where we come in" Port announced.

"Huntsmen! Huntresses..." he finished that with a wink at Yang, in which she awkwardly laughed at.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why... The very world!" Port says proudly.

"Ehh...Yeah!" a random student yelled, however the stares he got made him shut right up.

'Augh... This is getting boring' As Rubrum let his boredom making him a little angry.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story" Port said.

After hearing that, the silver eye boy facepalm himself a bit and a bit of anger and frustration building inside him but he let it cool down.

"A tale of a young, handsome, man. Me. When I was a boy blah blah blah..." Ports voice fades into a distant monologue, whereas Rubrum is trying to keep his cool.

lling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. "Peter" he told me blah blah blah..." his voice faded away.

Rubrum then hear Her twin sister giggling quietly to herself, he look down and see that she has drawn a crude picture of Port calling him professor poop, she then blew a small raspberry with a smile.

Rubrum knew this is childish by his standards, despite his harsh and brutal training by Vader, He himself had some sense of humor. So Rubrum , Yang and Ruby laughed a little, while Weiss gave a disapproving glare at them, Port cleared his throat loudly getting Rubrum and his siblings to look back at him.

"In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero" Port bows to an imagined applause.

"The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable" Port said.

'Honor that is something consider a good person needs, but being honorable is not my type' Rubrum thought for himself, however when he looks at what his little twin sister somehow balancing a book and an apple on a pencil with one finger, while she pulled a silly face making him wanted to laugh a bit and also impressed.

"A true huntsman must be dependable" Port says.

"I can be dependable about doing thing that amuses me..." Rubrum whisper, he heard light snoring and saw that Ruby had somehow fallen asleep.

"A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise!" Port said, Rubrum then saw Ruby picking her nose with a bored look on her face.

Then, Rubrum felt disappointed and angry, he was told this is a combat school! 'If this is a combat school, where is the thrill and fun of being attacked by an opponent!?' He thought angrily.

He saw the annoying heiress shaking with anger, (Perhaps she's not too bad if she get's mad at the pointless talking) He thought.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked to the class

"I do sir!" Weiss says, arrogantly believing she is ready.

"Well then, let's find out, step forwards and face your opponent" Port says indicating a cage that shook from whatever was inside. Rubrum sense a creature made out of pure dark side energy and it turns out to be a Boarbatusk. 'Seriously this, I can just instantly kill that Boarbatusk in just a blink of a eye' As he look at Weiss going out of the classroom to change her clothes into her combat dress and get her weapon from her locker

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang yelled pumping her fist in the air.

"Fight well!" Blake said waving a team RWBY flag.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus" Weiss shouted over.

"Oh, sorry" Ruby said

"Alright let the match, begin!" Port said raising his axe/blunderbuss up and cutting the lock off the cage.

Inside the cage was a large Boarbatusk, which growled loudly before charging Weiss.

Weiss slashed at the creatures flanks with her rapier, however the blade did no damage due to the armour plates on it's sides.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Port chuckled.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby said, trying to motivate her team mate.

Weiss charges the Boarbatusk head on as it charges her, Suddenly her rapier is caught in the Grimm's tusks.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port says.

"Come on Weiss show it who's boss!" Ruby encouraged.

Weiss looked over a Ruby annoyed, her distraction caused her to lose her grip on her weapon, the Boarbatusk flicked it's head back tossing her rapier away before headbutting her.

"Oh ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asks.

Weiss looks up and her eyes go wide in fear when she see's the Boarbatusk charging her, she rolls out of the way and the Grimm crashes into the wall rolling onto it's back, you look over and see that it's underside is exposed.

Weiss ran over to retrieve her weapon she slides on the ground and scoops it up.

"Weiss go for it's belly! There's no armour underneath-" Ruby tries to give her good advice.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yells back, this makes Ruby feel very sad and make Rubrum a bit angry, her sister tell an obvious weakness and yet she is reprimanded by that white-haired Schutta, and he will confront her later about this one and her seemingly lack of good combative abilities.

the boarbatusk Weiss was fighting leap into the air and rapidly spin, it then used the momentum to charge forwards.  
Weiss set up one of her runes and the Grimm hit it hard, it fell and got stuck on it's back however Weiss couldn't capitalise because the force of the hit knocked her back, as the Grimm stood back up and charged the stunned huntress in training. Rubrum sense she will summon one of her semblance named glyphs as he also tried to read her mind a bit. The Boarbatusk came closer and closer, but Weiss as Rubrum predict correctly that she will do it, and she create one of her glyphs to block the Boarbatusk on her way, then leaping up the recently made black-colored snowflake and turned it blue to propel herself to pierce her blade towards the Grimm.

It falls and at the same time squeal, whereas Weiss looked relief at what happened "Bravo! Braaa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true hunter and huntress in training" Port said.

Rubrum looked over at Weiss still breathing heavily, holding her rapier in front of her.

"Right... well I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed" Port said

Rubrum walk out of the room first, Weiss took notice of him and decide to ask questions about how he did all of those things back at the initiation.

"Hey!" came a familiar, bitchy voice.

'That Motherkriffing Schutta, I kinda wish she will shut up and think about herself' Rubrum thought as she caught up with him.

"I've got a couple thing to say to you, you-you-you!" Weiss said her face growing more and more angry.

"What do you want, weakling?" Rubrum said nonchantaly.

"Don't call me that! I'm not a weakling!" Weiss said her body shaking with anger.

"Then why were you so helpless today? and yesterday in the forest?" He asked smugly, Weiss spluttered looking for the right words to defend herself but couldn't.

"It was all your sister's fault! If she didn't distract me I would have had that Boarbatusk!" Weiss said indignantly.

"A pathetic response from a pathetic excuse for a person like you, I'm surprised my sister even tolerates your mouth" Rubrum said

"How dare you! I'll have you know I was trained by the best people in Atlas! No the best in all of Remnant!" Weiss argued.

"If that's what the best can teach you, then you are going to die early..." Rubrum said with a dismissive tone as he remembered all of Vader supposed wise words and how he tells people like her are going to regret later in life.

"Why you-" she begun.

"Weiss! Rubrum !" Ruby called out as she came around the corner.

"What?" Weiss said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What is it, Ruby! I'm having a serious conversation with her" Rubrum said.

"What's wrong with you two? Why are you being so-" Ruby said only to be rudely interrupted

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Your supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance" Weiss countered.

"Says the main nuisance herself!" Rubrum countered.

"What did I do?" Ruby scoffed.

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so" Weiss said.

'Done nothing to earn her position?' what a load of Banthafodder!) Rubrum thought as he watched.

"Weiss where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team" Ruby reasoned.

"Not a team lead by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake" Weiss said before walking away.

"I think my sister deserves better, better than you, you spoiled Schutta!" He said, earning a look of confusion from the two girls.

"I-Is she right? did Ozpin make a mistake?" Ruby said close to tears.

"Ignore her sis, I've seen her type before spoiled priveliged children, who think a fancy education entitles them to a leadership role, when they have no business leading at all" her twin brother said with conviction.

This didn't seem to cheer the girl up, thinking fast he realized that he would have to hammer home a few truths for the girl, he placed his hand on her small shoulder and pulled her along with to sit down.

"Ruby you told me about what happened when you and Weiss were in the Emerald Forest, from your story you more than proved your right to be the leader." Rubrum said.

"I don't know..." she mumbled sadly.

"Okay... answer me this. Who kept on getting you two lost in the forest, because she refused to admit she was mistaken?" Rubrum asked.

"W-Weiss did..." Ruby said.

"And when the Nevermore attacked your team who came up with the plan to kill it?" He asked again.

"I-I did" Ruby answered, sounding a little less sad.

"No,no,no Ruby with more feeling! Who came up with the plan to kill the massive Nevermore?" Her dependable brother said, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"I did!" Ruby stated, with a serious voice.

"And in that battle what did Weiss do?" you asked.

"U-ummm..." Ruby pondered.

"I'll tell you what she did! she complained like a spoiled child, and then her ice trap failed to hold the Nevermore still almost costing you the fight" her brother stated.

"Y-Yeah it did" Ruby said starting to sound angry.

"And she has the nerve to say you didn't earn your position! you came up with several plans that worked exceptionally well, while it's true they were a little unorthodox like riding in on a giant Nevermore which you had to fight after, you still managed to succeed in your task including taking down a creature it's unheard of for first year students to kill" Rubrum said emphasising on the impressive parts

"From what I see, and comparing it to what I've seen on my training with my former master... she's of the opinion that her special training with expensive teachers, should give her the innate skills and tactical know how you naturally possess with barely any training, plus she probably feels annoyed having to listen to someone two years younger than her" He place one of his hands on top of his sister's head, messing up her hair slightly.

"I guess so... do you think I'm a good leader?" Ruby asked her brother, her silver eyes looking at her brother's silver eyes expectantly.

"A wise advice from the man that thought me... Don't always trust words alone, believe in actions and based on your actions during the initiation, I'd say you more than proved your worthy to lead" her brother said giving a warm smile

"Come, let's go to our next class, maybe you'll get the chance to show off!" Rubrum said to his sister, getting a giggle from the her.

The two walked away to your next lesson, as he walked Ozpin stepped out of the shadows a look of concern on his face from your words, he watched Rubrum and Ruby walk and talk together before she stopped and looked out of an open doorway.

She gazed at Weiss as she stood in thought, Ruby let a small smile grace her face as she watched her teammate, however just looked at her with a slight, amused smile make Rubrum smile also.

The both walked away to your next class, Rubrum spent the day going to various classes and studying about new things, he got extremely bored during lectures and couldn't help dozing off or distracting himself.

Finally the sun had begun to set and he was making his way back to his room, he was,carrying several different books from the library, about dust, the four kingdoms, the Grimm and several other things.

As he walked Rubrum saw a familiar yet unwelcome sight, none other that Weiss walking back to her room alone, she took notice of him and looked unsure how to respond to him, the silver eye boy took the initiative and just walked right past her without making eye contact.

"Wait! Rubrum , hold up!" He heard her shouting.

(Oh jeez she's off again...) he thought, he waited for her to catch up, she stood in front of you awkwardly looking lost for words, you just felt annoyed at her indecision.

"What do you want, brat?" Rubrum asked in a snarky tone, this made Weiss flinch she wasn't used to being spoken to in such a manner, normally the knowledge of her family name would intimidate a regular man, yet he insulted and mocked her without a hint of fear or hesitation.

"I-I wanted to... take a walk with you, and maybe... talk a little?" Weiss asked, nervously playing with her nails.

He scoffed at her offer it was very tempting to just brush her off and leave, however he felt something in the Force trying to should at least hear her out since she would play a role in his destiny.

"Fine, but if you insult me even once, I will shock you" he answered.

Rubrum walked away with her taking a good enough pace beside the silver eye, he walked in silence for the first few minutes, an air of awkwardness hanging around you both.

"So, what do you want to talk about ice queen?" he asked, getting annoyed with the awkward silence.

"I... wanted to apologise to you, for acting so rudely and for messing up those times" Weiss said, she sounded like she was in pain as she talked.

"My,my,my a Schnee apologising, I should be honored!" Rubrum said teasingly.

"Why do you have to do that?! Must you be so infuriating when all I'm trying to do is apologise, and maybe be friends?" Weiss scolded, her face taking a stern look.

"Well firstly I do it because it's amusing, watching how your face scrunches up when you get angry like a kpup, Secondly why would you want to be friends?" He asked, unfazed by her words.

"Well... your incredibly skilled, your semblence is pretty diverse, and you seem to be pretty strong, almost like Pyrrha" Weiss said.

"I can assure you I'm much stronger than Pyrrha, but at least you recognise strength when you see it" Rubrum said, feeling pride at the recognition.

Weiss then noticed the pile of books in his arms,her eyes skimmed over the titles and knew they were varied topics, she raised a brow at gim with a look of confusion on her face.

"Why do you have so many different books? do you have trouble with some topics?" she asked.

"Well truthfully I'm looking into the applications of dust, as well as other things like the white fang, the faunus, there's a lot of things I need to learn and absorb" you said.

Rubrum noticed a look of anger cross Weiss's face at the mention of the White Fang, however she seemed to adopt an eager look when you mentioned learning.

"Oh! Well I can help you with that! Since my family owns the Schnee Dust Quarry I know a lot about dust, maybe I can help you?" she said, sounding very excited.

He stopped walking and thought about her offer, yes she can be irritating but her knowledge could prove useful, if anything it could help him when.

"Hmmm... very well, I'll accept your offer" Rubrum said, holding out your hand to shake.

Weiss took your hand and you both shook them, she smiled at himbefore releasing your hand.

"So... does this mean you'll knock off the teasing?" Weiss asked.

"Nope! I'll still tease you, Ice queen" Rubrum said.

"Hey!" Weiss said.

The two walk to her team's dorm and stop outside the door.

"I'll just get my notes and books, then we'll go and study" Weiss said as she opened the door quietly, he grunted a response and waited by the open door.

Rubrum saw Blake asleep in her bed and Yang spreadeagled on her top bunk snoring loudly, he smiled at the sight and saw Weiss climb up and pull the curtains around Ruby's bed aside, He saw his sister asleep surrounded by many different books and notes Weiss looked rather surprised.

"Looks like I'm not the only one doing some late night studying..." Rubrum whispered as he approached.

Weiss cleared her throat and nudged Ruby's shoulder, the girl suddenly woke up.

"Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep I'm sorry" Ruby said , still slightly asleep.

Weiss shushed Ruby, then noticed the empty coffee mug on her bed.

"Uh, I-I don't" Ruby responded, sounding confused.

"Answer the question" Weiss responded, sounding exasperated.

"Uhh! Cream and five sugars!" Ruby said back, Weiss lets out a sigh.

"Don't move" Weiss said before dropping below Ruby's bed, Rubrum waved at her with one arm and she waved back still looking confused.

"Here" Weiss said handing Ruby a fresh cup of coffee.

"Um, thanks Weiss" Ruby said, allowing a small smile to come to her face.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have" Weiss said, a smile of her own coming.

"Good luck studying. That's wrong by the way" Weiss says as she climbs down from the bed and walks to the door, carrying an assortment of books and school supplies.

Rubrum exit the room first, followed by Weiss who turn to the door and peeks her head in before it closed.

"Hey, Ruby?" Weiss said.

"Uh-huh?" His sister responded.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid" Weiss said, before she closed the door.

Rubrum looked at the white clad girl with a small smile, He'd never admit it openly but he was secretly glad the girls made up, partly because he knew they would be instrumental in discovering your destiny, but also because the boy kind of like these four.

"What?" Weiss asked, noticing the look you were aiming at her.

"I'm just surprised, I guess your heart isn't as cold as I thought!" Rubrum said with a grin on your face.

"Don't be a pest!" Weiss said as she playfully hit you in the arm.

"So, where are we going to go? Since my teammates are all asleep right now my room isn't the best place" Weiss said, looking at him with a raised brow.

He thought about whether of not him should allow her into his room, it's true he'd. get to talk with her one on one, however he wasn't sure about having her around his things back from the larger Galaxy.

"Let's go to the library, we'll be able to focus more there" the boy said, turning to walk back.

"Why can't we just go and study in your room?" Weiss asked, a look of confusion and annoyance on her face.

"Let's just say... right now my room's in no fit state to study in right now" He lied, in truth he just didn't trust having the heiress around his things.

"Very well... let's go" she huffed before walking down the hallway towards the library.

Rubrum and Weiss spent most of the night studying in the library, she went over the topic of dust with him, it's applications in everyday life, warfare, as well as other uses.

He was intrigued about how people could weave Dust into their clothes, if he could do that with his clothing he might gain an advantage in battle, but what really caught his attention was the fact that dust could be infused into a living body.

"So Ruby's older twin brother... why are you so interested in dust?" Weiss asked, he tried to find an excuse not wanting to alert her to his future experiments.

"I was wondering if I could find a way to incorporate different crystals into my lightsaber" the silver eye boy said simply, he saw Weiss look at he with interest.

"Wait, your lightsaber uses crystals? how?" Weiss asked, she seemed very eager to know how his saber worked.

"Let me guess, you want to try and make one of your own am I right?" Rubrum asked with a smug smile, and a raised brow, making the white clad heiress grow flustered.

"N-no! I don't need such a thing, Myrtenaster is my weapon and it works more than adequately" Weiss replied haughtily.

"Heh, what ever you say princess" he respond, Rubrum and Weiss continue their talk about dust and it's applications, to his relief she seemd to have forgotten about his lightsaber, the two talked until 5am, they then walked back to their rooms and parted on good terms.

He opened his door and walked in, he went over all the new knowledge he had in his possession, he decided to write it down and make note's on future experiments he'd wish to perform, however there was a few things he'd need for these experiments... Then he look at the closest with a lock that can only be opened by him due to Rubrum using the Force to make sure that no one opened it except for him.


	6. The lesson of strength

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it's just, that there are lots of thing happening in the past few months, but now I' m back writing to this story, which I dedicated to complete it, even though updates would possibly be sporadic and long.**

 **Guest: If you get confused, I can say that second chapter is a mistake, the OC is not the son of Qrow. I thought of it first, while posting this, but after a while, I decided to drop on the idea of making the OC and Ruby Rose the children of Qrow and the Lightsabers are blue. Don't worry I have already edited the chapter, as to not confused more people who read this story.**

 **Also, each every chapter would have at least one thousand and five hundred words as the minimum to about ten thousand words as the maximum. This would suffice.**

 **Edit:With the help of LONE RANGER 97, I have corrected a several sentences.**

 **Now to the story.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Disney and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, and my OC are mine.**_

* * *

Rubrum was sitting in the seats and he watch Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester dueling, he was thinking how that boy, Jaune Arc did entered Beacon Academy, and according to the screen that he is now looking, Jaune is about 30% and Cardin is still in prime condition. He look back to the boys fighting together on the large stage on the Amphitheater. The Cardin disarm Jaune's shield and Jaune strike him with his Crocea Mors, in which Cardin just easily blocked it.

"This is the part where you lose" Cardin said at his opponent. Rubrum sense in the near future that he will kick Jaune Arc, thanks to the omnipresent Force giving him the sight of the future."Over my dead-*Grunt*" Jaune was being kicked by Cardin and fell drop in the ground holding his pain together, where as Cardin prepare for a final strike to the boy trampling in the floor. but before he even did that, the Comabt Professor or Glynda Goodwitch walk up to the stage.

"That's enough, Mr. Winchester!" Glynda shouted as she goes up to the stage as Cardin slowly steps away from the weakened blond

"Students, as, you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura level has been dropped to red indicating he's no longer fit to fight in a tournament-styled duel, and that the official would call of the match" as Glynda said all of those things, Rubrum then sense that the redhead or know as Pyrrha Nikos is saddened at this.

Then, the Combat Professor continued more "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's the appropriate to attack your enemy or try to resort to a more... Defensive strategy that would increase you're chances of survival. After, all Mr. Arc, we wouldn't want you getting gobbled up by a Beowulf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin said. Cardin now walk out of his from the stage, whereas Jaune is trying to stand up on a weak manner.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda announced.

The words "Combat Tournament" pick Rubrum 's interest up, in fact, he is very interested, he wanted to compete one, he doesn't know why he had such a need for a very thrilling thing, it could probably his "Sith instincts", but before he could think more, Glynda call his name.

"But, before we conclude this class, Mr. Rose, would you care to show us the way you fight." This made people like Nora, and especially her sister, Ruby bouncing in their seats. After, he heard those words and the excitement coming from some of the students in the amphitheater going off, he stood up.

"Sure" He walk up to the stage, as Gylnda walk down to the stage and grab her scroll.

"Which difficulty, will you choose, easy, medium, veteran, or professional?" As Gylnda is waiting for his response.

"Medium" Gylnda then tap her finger on the button that stated Veteran. Then a monotone and robotic but normal voice came out of nowhere.

"'Medium' selected, please wait until everything is set up"

Twenty mechanical humanoids with dual huge looking knives at the end of the their arms seemingly appeared coming from the below, and a huge machine also appear from the below wielding a huge sword with no signs of difficulty.

Rubrum looked at five of the dual wielding huge knives started advancing on him on a large pace, and it started to let one of it's arms to ready a strike on the enemy, but before it even lay down a single strike, Vader's former apprentice use the Force to generate Lightning out from his hands or to the people watching him, his "semblance", with huge amounts of energy, he let the collected energy to strike out to the invading machine. The Force Lightning made contact with the droids, and with so much compacted energy, the five robots exploded from the overflowing energy that runs through their bodies.

The audience looked at him with awe, wondering how his semblance had somehow made the five droids explode in just an instant.

Then, Rubrum take his Lightsabers out with this hand, not with the Force, as to not make suspicion, that he had two semblances at once, though he miss taking his Lightsabers with the Force, he decided to do so with his arms. He activated the weapons, the two weapons created a blade of pure blue light, after it followed a hiss. Then, he moved at speeds that are nearly impossible to react to any normal person, and he started slash and hack at the incoming droid enemies. He decapited four machines of their heads and they lay dead, another four mechanical humanoids are now jumping behind him and readying for a strike, the silver-eyed boy backflip while also slashing them on insane speeds and cut them into several pieces.

Now, seven droids are moving towards them with their blades ready for a fatal bow to their enemy, but Rubrum counteracted with Force Lightning that made them exploded. The last remaining adversary would be the huge droid wielding a huge sword now running towards them, with it's blade lifted above it's head, and after reaching it's enemy, it started to slice down, hoping it to be dead. Wait, do even droids in Remnant even have emotions and hopes? Crap, it seems the narrator is getting out of hand. Rubrum just stand, while there are people shouting him to move, then after the huge droid move it's huge blade to slice down, he jump and somewhat perfectly landed on the very narrow blade without losing balance.

Rubrum move above the narrow blade without falling to either sides, indicating he had perfect balance. Then he sliced his Lightsabers on a horizontal movement, and he had sliced the huge machine's head.

The fight to Rubrum felt like a hour, but in reality, it lasted for several seconds. Then he looked at the audience with their faces filled with awe and respect, especially coming from both team JNPR and RWBY, but the most is Ruby.

"Any questions?" He just said plainly.

Now, he was bombarded with questions like "How did you do that?", "How strong is your semblance?", and " How did you even not lost balance?"

Then, the Combat Professor shouts and ends the combat classes for the day.

* * *

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night." Nora hissed dramatically, as her eyes squinting to intimidate her listeners: Teams JNPR, RWBY and one-man team Rubrum Rose were currently eating lunch after another month after the Nora and Rubrum 's incident.

"It was day." Ren apathetically said, while looking at his food.

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora exclaimed.

"Two of them."

"In the end, they were no match. In the end, Ren and I took them out-"

"She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighed, taking a bite of his food.

While, the ginger-haired girl talks non-stop about her dreams. He can sense sadness coming from Jaune, as if he was doubting his current state. The Silver-Eyed teenage boy felt sympathy towards him, he searched through his mind to find the cause, though not all of it, if he did so, it would cause some painful headaches to the victim. What he had only seen through this boy's mind are Cardin and the fact that he is causing trouble for him. Even, the invincible girl can tell that.

"Jaune, are you okay?" The red-haired girl asked, startling the blonde leader.

"H-huh? No, why?" Jaune replied.

"I can easily tell that someone is bothering you, even a child can know that." Rubrum joining with Phyrrha.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." Ruby added, and Rubrum nodded at it.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" The blond proceeded to give a thumbs up, making Rubrum sigh. How in the omnipresent Force is he truly that pathetic? It wasn't until a commotion behind Jaune between team CRDL and a rabbit-eared Faunus girl. The four menacing boys were taunting the innocent girl.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said, concerned.

"Who, Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around. You know, practical jokes!" Jaune defended.

"He's a bully." Ruby scoffed.

"Yes, I agreed with my sis."

"Oh, please. Name one time he's 'bullied'-"

 _ **SMASH!**_

Everybody in the cafeteria paused to look at what just happened. What they saw was Rubrum beside a bent fork impaled on the table, leaving almost visible cracks. Jaune paled at the sight.

"By the Force, I have never seen such a pathetic person in my life. Jaune, why did you let yourself to be a tool to you're oppressors! You came to this Academy to defend the innocent and the defenseless and yet you cannot defend yourself?!" Rubrum snarled, as the dark side flowing through. His eyes were glowing to the point of glowing orange. All of those years training with Vader left him with his personality changed during his childhood, and that includes the hatred for inferiors who can't basically defends themselves and the ones exploiting them just for the sake of amusement. he believe that if people weren't like this, there wouldn't a room for the harsh, cruel, and evil one to rule and control over the weak and ignorant mass.

"Big Brother, I don't think you should do that." Ruby said, worried and scared. When her words entered his ears, he seemed to calm down and he use all of his mental training and control, he doesn't want to see his twin sister worried, after all she's a part of his family.

"Sorry for that, Jaune. I didn't mean to do that." Jaune, however, remained speechless. "Now, about your...seemingly personal problems…"

"Cardin always makes you drop your books onto the ground every time he sees you." Blake said.

"...not to mention he activated your shield on a door, getting you stuck for two hours. You don't wanna know how many people got annoyed by you." Ren added.

"Don't you remember when Cardin locked you in a rocket propelled locker and sent you a way into the forest? My team had to find you for three hours!" Yang concluded.

"I didn't land that far from the school!" Jaune rejected.

"Jaune, if you ever need help, just ask." Pyrrha assured.

"Ooh, we'll break his legs!" Nora cheered, making Ren sigh, whereas Rubrum take an interest to the idea, but with the lowest level of common sense coming up, he dismissed to the plan. "What? What's wrong with breaking legs?" Jaune looked like as if he was about to say something, but closed his mouth.

'let's do hope this boy doesn't show any weaknesses any more, and show to the world, that the weak can be strong', as he tried to remove the fork, not with the Force. He senses a commotion across the hall.

"Owww, it hurts!" A feminine voice yelled.

Everybody turned to the commotion to find Cardin pulling the rabbit faunus's ear.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin remarked, evilly smirking.

"What a freak." Russell added.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha grunted, seeing the hateful event unfolding.

"He's not the only one." Blake added.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang sadly said, and almost everybody agreed.

"Hey, where's your brother?" Weiss asked, pointing at the now empty seat where the silver-eyed used to sit on. Ren noticed the moving blur to team CRDL

"Oh boy." Ren said.

The boys of CRDL were laughing without a single worry as their leader continued to pull the girl's rabbit ears while she grunted in pain.

"So what if it hurts? What'cha gonna do about it?" Sky mockingly asked.

"Please… let go." The girl groaned.

"You know why we're doin-" Cardin paused and his face pales as he saw glowing blue light that was now very familiar pointed at his neck.

"I cannot comprehend the pointlessness of this racism you four are showing." Rubrum growled in front of him.

"Why do you care, flower boy?!"

"You speak low about the Faunus just because of their unique traits that give advantages over humans. Is it… Because you envy the power they possess?" Rubrum 's eyes glowed orange. He could sense the rising anger in Cardin.

"Wha- why would I be jealous of _animals_?!" Ignorance spilled in his words. Rubrum noticed that the rest of team CRDL surrounded him, cracking their knuckles.

"You have caused enough ordeal around the Academy." He then turned to the Faunus girl. "Get to safety. I have saved a place for you near my team." He pointed at team RWBY, who nodded.

"Th-thank you." The girl thanked before walking as fast as she could to teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Weaklings. You harass the inferior just you could fill you're pointless narcissism of yours." Rubrum said to Cardin, blade still on his neck.

"I don't need a goddamn lecture from a flower boy like you!" Cardin snarled.

"And you insult me… for what reason? Have I proven myself superior to you? Or just to test my limits? "

"Oh, you think you can go against all of us?! We outnumber you!" Dove said from behind, grabbing the boy's shoulder. However, Rubrum moved to the side, evading the hand.

"You're against four, flower boy. Why don't you come down to your knees and beg for mercy?" Sky mocked. Rubrum steeled himself. Should they want violence, he was ready to draw blood if necessary.

"Leave him alone!" Her sister yelled, getting up from her seat. The five boys in the commotion looked to see teams RWBY and JNPR except Weiss and Jaune glaring daggers at CRDL.

"You're a racist!" Blake added.

"Nine against four! Let's break their legs!" Nora pounded her fists, not knowing Weiss's and Jaune's position.

"You think you can stand up against us?! We can take you ALL on!" Cardin gloated. "I don't understand why you would protect these animals! They're the scum of the-"

"Make that eleven." A voice said from behind, making CRDL pale. Everyone turned around to see Ozpin and Goodwitch. The blonde professor was glaring with disappointment. "Mr. Winchester. I can see your hatred against your Faunus. Would you like to tell us why?"

"I… I…"

"You do know that discrimination in any form is unacceptable in this academy. Team CRDL, you are to serve detention for a week as your first warning. You four are to aid in Professor Port's classes starting from today, understood?" Ozpin said, eyes filled with seriousness.

"Yes sir…" CRDL grumbled.

"Mr. Rose, I understand that you want to help others, but please refrain yourself from using your blade." Goodwitch said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Rubrum complied as he saw the bully boys return to wherever they used to sit. Rubrum gave a sigh as he extinguished his lightsaber and returned to his table where his friends were staring at him. Nobody said anything as Rubrum removed his fork from the table and digged into his food. He didn't mind until he was halfway done with his food, when he finally found it slightly annoying. "Is there a problem?" He asked, attempting to break the silence atmosphere. Everybody seemed to snap back to reality.

"Rubrum, that was brave of you!" Pyrrha was the first to say. A compliment.

"Yeah bro, that was awesome!" Ruby added.

"It's good to know that there's someone who respects Faunus." Blake said with a smile. Now that smile wasn't something one can see commonly. In fact, it was Rubrum first time seeing it.

"Thank you, very much. I just did what I thought was right." Rubrum replied, 'That is of course, to show that preying only on the weak and are fools and isn't completely right' then he turned to the bunny Faunus. "Now, I pray that you'll enjoy your time here. May I know your name?"

"It's Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina if you want the full name…" the girl shyly replied.

"You're always welcome with us!" Ruby chirped in. "So… where's your team?"

"Well… they're on a mission. I'm here to catch up with my classes." Everybody nodded at that.

* * *

"...this is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more properly known as the Faunus War! Humankind were quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie!" The teacher of Remnant's history class said as he pointed at a small continent-like island at the southeastern side of the map of the planet. Rubrum Rose, along with Blake, Weiss And Jaune and Pyrrha sat on their desks listening to whatever was being taught by the professor, Bartholomew Oobleck, a young green-haired man with disorganized clothing and necktie and large round glasses who zipped around the classroom at a speed that would put a powerful Jedi Padawan into shame

"How is he even doing this?! What is he even drinking in that thermos? " Rubrum wondered but quietly. Every since he first took this class when he came to Beacon to escape from his master's clutches, he couldn't get his curiosity out of the Oobleck's thermos. Suddenly, he found the professor leaning down on him in a split second.

"Now, do you have anything to say, Mr. Rose?" Oobleck asked.

"Nothing, professor. I was… writing down my notes." the silver-eyed boy replied, showing the professor his notebook, filled to the edges with notes.

"Excellent, Mr. Rose! My, you've filled THREE pages with… almost of what I've discussed!" 'That's close' In actuality, he didn't even write nearly anything, that is just him using the Force to create an optical illusion like what he did recently.

Oobleck then 'jumped' back to his desk. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is IMPERATIVE to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can be still seen today!" He lectured before taking another sip on his thermos.

"Now, has any among you been subjected or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" A multitude of hands rose to the air. He saw Velvet hesitating before sheepishly raising her hand as well.

"Dreadful. Simply dreadful!" Oobleck shook his head. "Remember, students. It is PRECISELY this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He took a sip.

"I mean, I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang!" White Fang? Now that's something Rubrum would have to look further into later. Ozpin only told him basic details about this fanatic group when he first came to Remnant.

"Now, which one of you scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" In an instant, Weiss raised her hand. "Yes?"

"The battle of Fort Castle!" The white-haired heiress replied, to Rubrum , it reminded him of the Echani, could it be she's a Echani? Nah, if that were to be case, she and her family would have branded as a different race, thanks to DNA scanning, but again, there are cases of interbreeding with different races, possibly part Echani and part Human, but anyway, he take his attention to the class.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked, as this was happening Cardin flicked a paper football at Jaune startling him awake.

"Hey!" Jaune said in annoyance that he was woken up.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" oobleck asked as he leaned right into Jaune's face looking very excited.

"Uhhhh... The answer... the advantage... of the faunus... over that guy's stuff" Jaune said in a very unsure voice, he took a glance past Ooblecks shoulder and saw Pyrrha making eye gestures. 'Poor boy, maybe a bit of the Force can be a help' as Rubrum prepare himself to trick Jaune's thinking process, and he replace the answer binoculars with night vision.

"Night Vision" he answered

"Excellent, Mr. Arc! Indeed you are contributing to class! You're forgiven." Oobleck exclaimed in happiness, which Cardin grunted in response. "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin scoffed.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked.

"Many Faunus are known for their near-perfect sight in the dark!" The red-haired girl added

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made a mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured." Blake added, which Oobleck replied with a smile.

"Judging by the map given here, should the General have considered at least to flank the fort by crossing the Hoffnung river or cause a distraction at the eastern walls instead of concentrating his army at the primary battle line, he may have stood a chance with acceptable losses." Rubrum added, analyzing the map given in his book. Indeed, the teachings of his master, Lord Vader, who is the supreme commander of the entire Imperial military. "In conclusion, general Lagune lacked clarity, a vital trait to a military leader." The class except Cardin was amazed by what the Vader's former apprentice had just said. Even the professor was nodding with an intrigued grin.

"Impressive, Mr. Rose! I'm astounded! Where did you learn about military strategy?!" Oobleck eagerly asked.

"My master."

"Marvelous!"

"Perhaps if Cardin had paid attention in class, he wouldn't have remembered as such a failure." Blake struck the final blow, making Cardin growl and hurt his overgrown pride acne go.

"Mr. Winchester, take a seat!" The professor ordered, which the bully complied. "You can see me after class for additional readings." He said, scribbling something in his notebook and the zipping back.

"You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings" oobleck said before sipping his drink again.

"Now! moving on!" Oobleck said before dashing off to teach the class once again, the rest of the class passed with Pyrrha looking at Jaune sadly.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune" Pyrrha said to Nora and Ren, they both nodded and walked off while Rubrum is walking towards to her.

"Honestly... I don't know, I think the situation with Cardin is starting to get to him, I wish I could do something to help him..." Pyrrha said to herself sadly, she is now thinking about how to help her leader.

"You can't help him Pyrrha" Rubrum said, Pyrrha look over at him in surprise.

"What do you mean? He's my leader, I can't just let him-" Pyrrha begins to reason and defend herself but is cut off again but the silver-eyed boy.

"EXACTLY! He's supposed to be your leader, he's supposed to be able to deal with these kind of things and yet instead he allowed himself cowering in self pity! If you allow yourself to help him, you only weaken yourself and him, helping for others without thinking is something like a contagious disease that will weaken you and others, if you want him to be strong, he must let himself find ways and opportunities to make himself strong and he should do it by any means regardless of morality." As Rubrum said in a tone similar to his master when teaching, although he had already help Jaune in answering the question earlier, and can be considered a hypocrite to his beliefs, he wouldn't do it again. Pyrrha was flabbergasted at what he said, everything of what he said is true and it can all be applied to reality itself.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is" Oobleck said before taking a sip of his drink and setting his mug down with a loud clang.

"It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so! I expect you to act like it" Oobleck said, Pyrrha and Rubrum were standing outside the door listening to the professor scold Cardin and Jaune.

"History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it" Oobleck said in a grave voice.

"Pages 51 to 91! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along" Oobleck said before dashing out of the classroom and right past the three students waiting outside, Jaune exited the classroom followed by Cardin who roughly shoved him to the ground.

Pyrrha quickly went over to Jaune and helped him up, while Cardin walk away.

"You know, I really will break his legs" Pyrrha said in a deadly voice, Jaune just sighed sadly in response.

* * *

As Rubrum is walking through the corridors, he was met with people walking towards to him.

"That was smart of you, little bro!" Yang complimented as she and her team along with team JNPR walked along the corridors after the classes of the day were ended.

"I'm surprised that you knew about military strategy." Ren also added.

"Thank you, I will be at my dorm." As Rubrum get back to his dorm.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was fun. Now, you have seen** **Rubrum 's personality, he can be sometimes like the Jedi or sometimes like the Sith, in all of honesty, I see** **Rubrum as a Revan archetype of character, yes,** **Rubrum is not a Jedi or a Sith, you can considered him as a grey Jedi.**

 **Some bit of Jedi compassion and a bit of Sith philosophy and it's beliefs pack into one chapter, but anyway, wait for the next chapter.**


	7. Forever Falls & Conflict of BW

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers, this is another chapter of the story** **,** **but before the story, there are some questions, that I will answer.**

 **Guest** :

 **Q: So how are the Relics and Brother Gods** **going to fit here?**

 **A: That is a question, that I will answer in the far future chapters.**

 **guest:**

 **Q: Why did Jaune have to stay after class if he not only answered the question correctly but also didn't laugh at Cardin** **?**

 **A: Well, the main** **OC didn't always help out Jaune, only a few times, well only the trivial stuff. Yes, he laugh, I just didn't write it at all.**

 **Now after answering th** **e questions, let's get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Star Wars is owned by Disney, and I own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

"Remember, students. While the forest of Forever Falls might look beautiful, it is infested with the creatures of Grimm so stick to your teammates. Professor Peach has asked you all to collect sap samples from the trees deep in the forest. We'll meet back here in this clearing at four. Everyone need to collect one jar of sap. Good luck and have fun." Goodwitch said as she and two dozen of first-year students traverse across the redness of Forever Falls. As, the boy with silver eyes look around the forest, (No wonder why, this is named Forever Falls).

The former apprentice of Vader following both team RWBY and JNPR. He see Jaune following CRDL, he doesn't lknow why, but if he can read his mind he could get the answer, so he do it. (Jaune, being an obedient slave to that no good and irrational boy, if he continues like this, he would truly indeed be stomped by the strong and remain weak, unless he have the act to stand up against, also Cardin, you would be in a world of pain for going after you're pointless and petty revenge plan against me)

"So, Jaune is being a slave to the person who prey only on the weak, how truly pitiful" He said in a quite tone. After him, team RWBY and (J)NPR arrived at the destination, the eight started to get their jars out and see any trees, if they have any pink sap to collect with.

(I don't why, Professor Peach has asked us to do this menial task, could it be the sap have any practical purpose with... The Grimm) He then use his arms to press against the to physically sense any sap inside them to make sure it have any sap, it seems so and also thick, any ordinary tool would have problem cutting through this thickness.

Fortunately, his double Lightsabers aren't any ordinary tools, it is more of a tool/weapon of a more civilized age. The silver eye boy ignited his one of his Lightsabers, and adjusted the intensity to lower levels to make sure it doesn't cauterize the cut, thus blocking the sap to flow out of the trunk. Then he strike Lightsaber with an accurate slash, and a medium amount of sap from the tree starts flowing down, before it hit the to the ground. He grabbed his jar and hold it beneath the flowing sap until it's full.

While he is doing that, the Force scream as if danger was coming, he can now sense five figures of what there are doing.

(Hehehe, those losers won't look so high and mighty when I get Jaune to throw sap at them and sick these Rapier Wasps on them, especially that bitch Pyrrha, but I'll have to make sure to get the loser rose boy for sure, no one dare messes with me, Cardin!) as Rubrum read the mind of the leader of team CRDL. He just smirks due to the mere fact, that he could just zap all of the insects into dust with Force lightning.

"You think you're revenge plan that involves with wasps is going to kriff me up, you are so stupid and you even forget what I could do to you're Rapier Wasps, I don't even know why, a team like you even exist." as he finished up filling his jar with the pink sap. He stood up, cover the jar, and turn around to see that team his little sister's team are finished and (J)NPR are also done. Beyond that, he could see Jaune hesitating trying to throw the sap, while team CRDL are waiting, though a bit impatient. Then, Rubrum expected the least from the blonde boy, confidence and disobedience. And he done it by throwing at the leader of team of bullies.

(It seems that I was wrong, the boy did truly have the will to prove that he is not a weakling and he is not the kind of person who is weak-minded enough to be a slave to someone else)

"I SAID NO!" It was Jaune's voice followed by shattering of glass. It drew everyone's attention to wherever the sound was from: the hills that Cardin took Jaune.

"That was Jaune!" Pyrrha said. He can now see, that team CRDL are now beating Jaune up due to his defiance.

"I don't care what you do to me." Jaune said not giving a care if he got terribly beaten up, and both of his eyes turned to a glare. "...but you are _not_ messing with my team."

"What? You think talk like that makes you look tough? You think you're a big strong man now?!" Despite Cardin's insults, Jaune gave a grin as if he was gathering up his confidence. Cardin raised his fist and punched Jaune's face again, only to encounter that the hill was surrounded by bright light emmited by the now confident. He can sense the very Force around Jaune, as if it was trying to Jaune from the incoming attack. When the light disappeared, Jaune was found completely fine lying on the ground, while Cardin was on the ground grasping his hand in pain. The Force or Aura that protected Jaune is gone at least. His only thought, could that be his semblance?

"Let's see how much of a man you are." The bully snarled just before a mighty roar drew the attention of the five boys. They all turned back to see an Ursa. However, this bear-like Grimm wasn't just a normal one, it was an Ursa Major.

"That's a HUGE Ursa!" One of Cardin's team mates exclaimed before running away, leaving their leader and Jaune alone to confront the monster. The Ursa stopped next to Cardin and sniffed. It seemed to have been attracted by the sap on his armor, which it struck its paw at the bully, sending him flying back. He got back up and attempted to strike, but the Grimm swiped again, sending Cardin's mace rolling next to Jaune's feet.

(So, that's the purpose of the sap, to attract Grimm, despite it's other purpose is to taste it's sweet flavor)

Cardin tried to crawl away from the Ursa but it brought up it's massive paw and swung at him for the killing blow, only for it to be caught by Jaune's shield, He had to admit he was kind of surprised that Jaune jumped in to help Cardin. This is the one thing, he despised the most

(What is this?! Helping the ones who suppress and torment long enough to see yourself a slave from death, it his own petty morality that let him do this.) The boy with Crimson edges of his hair though, he looked at Pyrrha and she seemed to widen her eyes at the battle between Jaune and the Ursa Major, Weiss pulled out her blade and prepare to charge in to assist Jaune.

"Wait!" He Pyrrha calling out to Jaune, It seems she is very concerned with his well being, how touching. He also see his twin sister Ruby following them, in which he doesn't mind.

He saw Jaune slash at the Ursa's tough hide, making it back off growling and snarling angrily at the attack, the Grimm swiped at Jaune but he rolled aside, the the Ursa attacked again and he jumped over it's massive paw, however the Ursa then hit him while he mid-air and sent him flying back to the ground, Jaune stood back up and charged it mindlessly again only to be hit again and sent flying the other way, he stood up breathing heavily. He could easily tell that his endurance is nearly at it's limits

The Ursa charge at him roaring loudly, Jaune ran at the Grimm with a loud battle cry as he pulled his sword back for a strike, He also saw the Ursa charge with it's massive claws raised to land a critical hit to the blonde boy, however Jaune's shield go lower as he swung leaving him open to a fatal wound! A critical mistake in his part.

But, before he got badly wounded by the Ursa Major. Rubrum sense and felt tiny ripples in the Force, he can felt the insignificant and tiny part of the Force manipulated to move Jaune's shield, he also sense the source of doing, Pyrrha, who is now extending one of her arms to Jaune.

The Ursa's paw got caught on his shield and leaving Jaune unharmed, Jaune yelled and slashed his sword upwards cutting off the massive Ursa's head in one swing, the Ursa's head hit the ground and bounced as it's massive body hit the ground in a litter of orange leaves, and it dissipates to the air

"Uh, what?" As he heard his twin sister ask in confusion.

"How did you..." Weiss asked as she looked at Pyrrha.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your Glyphs, my semblance is polarity" Pyrrha said.

"Ah, you can control poles" Ruby said in an amazed voice.

"No you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism" Weiss said in an annoyed voice.

"Magnets are cool, too" Ruby said, Pyrrha turned and started to walk away from the two boys.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked a little confused.

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened" Ruby said.

"We could" Pyrrha said as she looked at Jaune.

"Or, perhaps, we could just keep it our little secret" Pyrrha said with her face being glad.

He sense of a certain professor, it's Glynda Goodwitch, who is obviously angrily concerned and is no walking towards to the top of the hill which

Students! What exactly is going on?" Glynda asked in a strict voice.

"Jaune and Cardin got attacked by an Ursa, but Jaune managed to kill it" Pyrrha said, Glynda looked at her in disbelief, not completely believing in her words.

"Mr Arc killed it? Really? I find that hard to believe miss Nikos" Glynda said.

"It's true miss Goodwitch! We all saw it." Ruby exclaimed excitedly, Glynda looked at them before sighing and walking off towards where Jaune and Cardin were, Weiss and Pyrrha and walked somewhere else, and Ruby then walk back to the location, where the pinksap is gathered.

"So, what happened there?" Rubrum asking a rhetorical question.

"Well, me, Weiss, and Pyrrha just witness Jaune killing a huge Ursa in one hit!" That is the answer, he expected from his twin sister.

* * *

 **Vader's Castle, Mustafar**

As, he sit inside, the meditation chamber, which is now surrounded by Sith Holocrons and other dark side artifacts in which he gain from the ancient Sith cave and from the former Jedi Temple, to help him pinpoint where is his apprentice is, but it's not even enough to find him, could it be? That he had become so powerful in the Force, that he could conceal his very presence in the Force, or it's just that the will of the Force that averts him to find the whereabouts of his location, possibly the latter, as he couldn't just imagine the boy become more powerful than in him in just ten years of nearly endless and brutal training. Sure, he could use the hyperspace lanes to find his Homeworld, but it seems that his apprentice is clever enough to notice such a clue, and did truly eliminate it.

It doesn't matter anyway if he done that, what truly matters, he will find his apprentice and he must pay for his disobedience.

"I will be coming for you, Starkiller."

* * *

"Oh, the Vytal Festival! This is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss mused as her team walked through the streets of Vale. The city was filled with workers on ladders, small cranes and trucks either hanging out decorations, banners about the Vytal Festival and welcoming people from all across Remnant.

Rubrum following hir's sister team behind, after she got dragged by Ruby to introduce and show Vale, after the ten years of him gone, so she must have guess, that he is still new to the city. To be honest, he doesn't need his sister to know where are the right places to get the necessary things, he could just rip decades of knowledge from multiple people at once, though it leave them in a very painful headaches, and possibly mental damage.

To him, this reminds him of Empire day, the official holiday of the Galactic Empire that celebrates it's creation, such holiday significant reminds the Imperial citizens to be patriotic and dutiful to the Galactic Empire, which was being domed and observed by military parades, the prominent display of the Emperor himself, exotic and excellent Imperial goods and products being traded and utilized, and many individuals loyal to the Empire celebrated with family or friends, while others sought to be close to their Emperor on his holiday.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile that much. Weiss." Ruby commented. "It's kinda weirding me out."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades… oh, the amount of planning that goes into this festival is simply breathtaking!" Weiss commented, her smile showing genuine happiness.

"Man, only you could make a festival sound boring." Yang joked.

"Quiet, you!"

"Remind me why we're spending our Friday visiting the stupid docks anyway?" The blonde questioned.

"Ugh, it smells like fish… Thanks alot, Yang." Ruby groaned with a tang of sarcasm as she squeezed her nose shut.

"Jeez, you guys…" Blake rolled her eyes.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine Kingdom!" Weiss declared, receiving raised eyebrows from her teammates.

(I see Weiss, a cunning plan to gain advantage in the tournaments, but not enough) As he thought looking at her.

"Weiss, you're Atlesian, right? Why would you dare to betray you're own birth kingdom"

"Yeah, he's right, Ice Queen! Ozpin didn't say anything about it!" Yang added.

"Also, it'll be strange for the Atlesian students to see a Schnee not rooting for her own kingdom. Besides, she wants to spy on them so that she'll have an upper hand in the tournament." Blake adding more.

"Wha- Oh for pete's sake! You can't prove that!" Weiss grunted in a haughty behavior.

Ruby then proceeded to turn right away from the incoming ship that was approaching the docks to see a dilapidated shop with broken windows and police strips.

"Whoa." The silver eyed girl commented. The team walked to the crime scene where two detectives were conducting an investigation. "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." One of the detectives replied.

"That's terrible." Yang said.

"...They left all the money again."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs _that_ much Dust?" Another detective said.

"I dunno, an army?" The first detective said.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The detectives grunted as they walked into the store to continue their investigation. When the two were gone, attention was transferred to Weiss, who made a grunt.

"Hmm, the White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" The heiress scolded. Ruby and Yang didn't mind, but Blake was otherwise, and Rubrum he disagreed on such an ignorant thought.

W"What's your problem?" The Faunus in secret scolded.

"My problem?" Weiss turned to Blake. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss scoffed. While this was going on, Rubrum started to become quite uncomfortable at the debate going on. Any rational person would see this argument about a race is bad and pointless.

"So they're VERY misguided! Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Stop." He said loudly, seemingly ending the argument between the Black and White. "Weiss, I despise the mere fact that you are jumping into baseless conclusions without any hard evidence and rational thinking, that every single Faunus in the White Fang are truly psychopaths."

"What makes you think-"

"And Blake, misguided or not, The White Fang are still terrorists. You must accept the fact that they have taken that path. The argument whether that the White Fang are just evil or not. The world isn't just black and white, it is shades of grey." The silver eye boy logically said, leaving Weiss and Blake speechless for some reason.

"...I guess. But still, Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago… maybe it was him." Ruby added. He felt slight contentment at his sister's words. At least she had simple and rational ideas to deduce who commit crime unlike the Schnee heiress who assume based on emotions.

"That still doesn't change the fact that-" Weiss was suddenly interrupted by a sudden yell by the detectives that were previously investigating the scene. The two were now running towards the docks as if they were chasing someone.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!" Everyone look at the source of the sound.

The five Beacon students rushed to the docks and watched as a boy with spiky yellow hair and a long, yellow furred monkey tail ran away from two sailors.

"Thanks for the ride guys! Hehe" the blonde haired monkey faunus said before jumping off the boat and onto the docks.

"You no good stow away!" one of the sailors yelled at the boy as he climbed onto a light post.

"Hey! A no good stow away would have been caught, I'm a great stow away" the boy said as he peeled a banana while hanging from the light post with his tail, he moved his haed to the side when a rock was thrown at him and continued to eat his banana.

"Get down from there this instant!" the detectives from earlier demanded, the monkey boy threw the banana peel into the man's face making him growl in annoyance as the boy laughed at boy then jumped impressively high into the air before landing with a roll, he then stood up and sprinted away with the two detectives chasing after him as he sprinted from the docks and up the steps, the five students watched as he ran past and winked at Blake.

"Quick, we have to observe him!" Weiss shouted, running towards the chase. Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Rubrum gave chase while Blake stood still, where the covert Faunus stood shocked for a few seconds before she recovered to follow her team. She ran towards their team, which was still chasing the monkey Faunus. However, the chase was cut short as Weiss slammed onto someone, losing sight of the target.

"No, he got away!" The heiress groaned, not paying attention to her surroundings, especially the newcomer she had just collided into.

"Sa-lu-tations!" The newcomer greeted. The five teens, after the dust has cleared, saw that the greeter was a short teenage girl with short orange hair, green eyes with a pink tie behind her hair. In the mind of a normal person, she was just like any normal girl. But in the Force, it seems different, it's as if she is alive and yet non-living, the boy with crimson color at his edges of his black hair needs to think about this.

"Uh… hello…?" Ruby tried to start a conversation.

"Are you… okay?" Yang join in.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" The girl exclaimed. The way, she spoke is akin to the droids in the galaxy, could she be one? And yet her presence in the Force isn't the same to a droid, but it's similar. He had heard force-sensitive that have mechanical bodies like the Iron Knight, there are force-sensitive shards that need droid bodies in order to achieve movement and interact with the world.

"Perhaps you may introduce yourself?" Rubrum asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, of course! My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl, now identified as Penny, waved. However, her movements we're somewhat rigid and similar to a droid, like P.R.O.X.Y, the only that he had friend during Vader's harsh and brutal training, after he had mess P.R.O.X.Y progamming to be more friendly to him, but now, he had many.

"Hi, I'm Ruby!" Ruby chirped.

"I'm Weiss."

"...Blake."

"Yang! Though… are you sure you didn't hit your head?" The blonde introduced and asked when Blake hit her side. Rubrum proceeded to continue observing the five girls conversing with each other about apologizing and friendship. Turns out, Penny was here from Atlas to fight in the tournament in the Festival. Despite the doubts of RWBY, Penny claimed that she was 'combat ready'. Which is validated, by using the Force to look at things on a different view point to see multiple blades that have extremely thin strings that have weird properties on her back.

But after a while, the short-lived peace is broke down to the same argument previously, and Penny is also gone.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" Blake said angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss said in an sarcastic voice as she point to the said objects, she mentioned. "He clearly broke the law! Just like what I said before, he'll probably join those despicable White Fang in the future!"

"Just, stop it" Blake retorted.

Despite all of his warnings, it seems they didn't mind at all, and decided to go on an debate that doesn't have any use and it only spew more negativity.

* * *

It has been hours, and the two girls of black and white didn't show any signs of giving up. Ruby and Yang were in the dorm, observing the fight without any idea what to do to stop the verbal feud. As for Rubrum, he is now inside his dorm, as he doesn't want to hear their seemingly long-lasting argument and bore himself. He is meditating floating a few feet above with his eyes closed, doing the Force ability called Farsight, in which he had difficulty doing so, but with meditation he can at least use it better.

He can feel his very spirit completely leaving his body and also a powerful presence below Beacon which is somewhat similar to Ozpin's presence within the Force. Curious to what it is, he descended his spirit to below of the school, after a while, he is now inside concrete , he fly forward, as he sense it is forward of him.

He is now inside a vast underground chamber with dim lighting created by wall-mounted torches that illuminated pale green color. He turned around only to see at the end of the corridor, a girl on his left side inside of a Pod that seems to connect to the pod of the right, and she had extensive facial scarring, and she was wearing a white tube top and a white skirt.

(Ozpin, I knew it that you're not very trustworthy, also why hide a girl under an academy. Maybe, I can do a quick peek to her mind.) as he try to penetrate her mind to find anything interesting.

True to his words, he did truly find juicy information (It, seems that the legends Four Maiden are true and there is a lady that wanted her power, it doesn't surprise me at all.) he is very right, those so called four Maidens wouldn't even hold a candle against a Powerful Force User like him. He proceeded to go back at his physical body, after he had done that, he take a look outside, it seems dark and somewhat peaceful.

(Maybe, I could do Force Alchemy on the Dust crystals that I had stored, tomorrow) As he change his Sith mixed with Jedi Robes to his nightwear, that he had bought a few months ago with help. He doesn't know why he needs some sleep, he can just draw upon the Force to stay awake for days or a weeks without getting exhausted, but sleeping to him gives a sense of comfort. He turn off the lights by projecting the Force on the switch.

* * *

 **A/N: That is the chapter 6 of The Silver Eye Force User. Please leave a follow on the story and my account, if you want more stories, also leave any kind of review for the exception of flames. If you have any suggestions and questions just PM me.**

 **If, you're wondering about the Iron Knights, there are the part of the Legends Continuity of the Star Wars Mythos, and for Farsight, it is an actual Force ability, that Starkiller have, though he had a difficultly using it, but I think doing meditation for a hours, can give you the full access of it's power, which explains why his spirit can leave his body, also it's not the same as essence transfer, as essence transfer is a dark side ability and have the capability to possess another body, while Farsight doesn't allow you do that.**

 **Also, stay tune for the next chapter, may the Force be with you, as always.**


	8. Conflict of BW pt2

**A/N: Here, again, You're Normal Sheevite with another chapter of The Silver Eye Force User. Glad to all of you, who are now reading this.**

 **I' m now answering some of the questions in the review.**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1**

 **Q: Is it wrong that i am imagining** **Rubrum humiliating Adam Taurus and then torture and killing him?**

 **Because i'm imagining that!**

 **A: I don't think so,** **Rubrum himself doesn't care if he torture or humiliate someone who threatens him, his friends and family, in fact, he believes that by killing them, they wouldn't any longer make the world or galaxy a bad place to live in, this also applies to Vader and Sidious, He believes that the Rebellion would gain a higher chance against the Galatic Empire** **and freed the galaxy from tyranny and fascist policies. You might be right though, considering it is a bit immoral to do so, even if he was the worst that the Faunus species can represent, but for** **Rubrum , he doesn't care for that.**

 **Loldelegate**

 **Q: Thanks for update! and one more question: Will** **Rubrum start learning Ruby (and maybe Jaune) how to use force? - They are twins after all, so they should have same potencial in force...**

 **A: As I have stated in the PM. Yes, she could learn the Force, only if he can show a bit of his actual past to Ruby. For Jaune, that is a decision, that I would decide.**

* * *

 **Byss, Rakatan Vault**

The dark side swirls around the galaxy, covering it completely like a hurricane of unstoppable and unimaginable power, with Coruscant as it's center. It has been years killing his master, his long decade term as the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, the execution of order 66, the death of the Jedi order, the creation of the First Galactic Empire, and the first time that Sith has no major opposition of whatsoever. He had now achieved things that no man or woman in the galaxy dare to imagine, the ruler of nearly the entire galaxy, he had made his dynastic name, Palpatine, the greatest, most would remember the name Sheev Palpatine as the glorious, powerful, and rightful ruler of a militaristic empire that spans more than half of the galaxy.

But all of this isn't enough to satiate his hunger for domination and power, he wanted more. He believed himself to be the ultimate and perfect Dark Lord of the Sith to ever exist, he felt that there would be no one to challenge his power, that's until he had met Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one, the one destined to destroy the Sith, that is stated in some ancient Jedi prophecy. He thought that is nothing but a delusion created by the Jedi living in a fairy tale, that peace and equality could be achieved, oh how wrong there are, now he was more machine than man.

And now, walking through the hallways of the ancient Rakatan Vault that had built under the surface of the planet, Byss. The planet that is perfect for his dark and powerful powers, experimentation and abilities to test with and also one of the perfect places to uncover the forgotten history of the Rakatans. As you can see, this is one of the planets, that the Rakatans dominated, and used it for strange and exotic manipulations of the dark side to satiate their hunger for domination and aggressive tendencies.

He had been looking for a something that might give him the answers, he felt the dark side spreading it's tendrils grabbing everything it can to find a something, that it had longed for years. Then, he felt it, he could feel something that might give him the answers. Grabbing it with the dark side. He find his hand, a dark and gold pyramid shape object, fashion like that those of a Sith Holocron, he could feel great power and knowledge within it, by manipulating the insides of the object on a pure sub-atomic scale or to manipulate matter inside it on a sub-atomic scale, he had completely activated it. It showed a completely red colored hologram of a Rakatan, the ancient dark side race that has dominated the galaxy, for a several millennia before their empire is being annihilated by a plague that made their connections to the Force eliminated.

"This is the Holocron of one of the greatest Rakatan Warlord, Soa, the Infernal One"

(Good, now I can find the answers to the strange sensation of power) He had sense untapped potential within the soul of the silver eye boy and his eyes, it is something to do with the Force, it's as if the boy had the potential to tap into both light and dark without any repercussions and to use it to it's fullest, that is of course, the dark side had kept telling him for years. He knew that the silver eye color is extremely rare even more rare compared to the average population of a force user. He had done his research, the silver eyes had to do something with the ancient Rakatan Infinite Empire, it is related with the event called "The Silver Hunt", that is of course very few historians called that and know about, unfortunately, there's nothing interesting, and that's all of the known knowledge, that he had gathered. But with this Holocron, he had already gripped on one of his hands. He can now get his answers.

"Tell me, Soa, The Infernal One, what do you know something peculiar about this boy" as he had shown the complete, clear, and a colorized hologram of his apprentice's apprentice Starkiller, in which he had discreetly infused with a tiny essence of the boy. The Rakatan looked over the fully colorized and clear hologram, especially the silver eyes. This piqued the interest of the Rakatan hologram.

* * *

Rubrum woke up a bit early, he had done all the necessities to get ready for today, especially his choice of clothing, he had always wear black and red jacket with long sleeves on his arms with a white shirt with long sleeves, and wear jeans that cover his entire feet, why he did chose this kind of clothing? He had scon his body, a thing he had gained during the ten years cruel, vicious, brutal, and ferocious training under his cold-hearted and harsh master, Darth Vader, not anymore. He is now freed. Also, he had worn a black cloak with a tint of red.

He is now ready for the day, it is still weekends, so there are no classes for the day. He wondered what had happened to Blake, he had always known that she is a Faunus with cat ears, thanks to his very perceptive eyes and the Force on his side. He had no hatred for her, he hated the decision to hide her ears and not show it, not because he hated people hiding secrets for petty and unjustified reasons, he hated the decision of hiding her Faunus heritage, to him, she is shaming the Faunus race to look like cowards. For Weiss, her logic, why she hated the Faunus is very illogical, it would be like saying "I hate all humans because one of them try to hurt my family", which is a complete Sithspit.

Anyway, he is now walking to the dorm of team RWBY to know what happened last night, opening the door, he can see team RW(B)Y, already done clothing themselves and it is obvious, he looks around the room, analyzing. He can see that Blake isn't here, it's obvious that she had run away to somewhere.

the leader of RW(B)Y spoke up first "What are you doing here? Bro"

"Oh, I wanted to know what happened to Blake"

"Well, last night. Blake and Weiss argued together, I can't seem to remember, Weiss can you tell him" As the white-haired girl walking towards them and open her mouth ready to speak.

"Well..."

 **-TIMESKIP-**

With the newly gathered knowledge from Weiss' hatred for Faunus race, in which he agrees with, but not a logical reason as to why. Anyway, he is now walking with his twin sister and the strange droid named Penny, talking about Blake.

Then, his Force-enhanced Senses hear something explosive and smell smoke, he turned his head to the direction of the source, he can see smoke billowing to the skies.

"What is wrong?" Penny asked,

"It seems, though that Blake must have been there." As he deep down into the Force, to sense the presence of two familiar Faunus.

"Oh no..." she murmured.

 **At the Docks**

Arriving at the incident, the location can be seen as disorderly, filled with unconscious bodies of White Fang members. With Sun and Blake working harmoniously fighting the orange-headed criminal named Roman Torchwick wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes, he had also a grey scarf around his neck.

Then Ruby and Penny arrived, drawing Torchwick's attention with a shout of "Hey!" prompting the man to turn towards them. Ruby already transform her weapon into the red-black scythe and smashing it to the ground.

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" The Orange-haired Criminal said to the trio. Rubrum's twin sister turn around and to say something to Penny, which Roman took full advantage of. Readying his cane, he fired a projectile reminiscent of a firework. But before the projectile hit the red and black pale girl, Vader's former apprentice go in front of his sister, effectively blocking Ruby from the Projectile hitting her, but also leave the older twin brother to the incoming red-colored projectile.

Hitting the boy with silver eyes, it had no effect at all, he wasn't thrown back or even getting hurt, thanking the Force making him immovable and durable to nearly everything. opening his mouth.

"If you're going to hurt my sister, one more time, you would be in a world of pain"

Roman who is visibly angered, considering that he had somehow he wasn't thrown back by the ranged attack.

"Oh, an overprotective brother, how sweet" Roman mocking the teenage boy.

Penny seeing this, prepared to walk forward, readying herself to protect her friends from the wanted Criminal. The Crimson-haired Boy had activated his dual Lightsabers shining the colors of Silver Blue, also moving forward

"Penny, Rubrum wait! Stop!" Ruby called out,

"Don't worry, Sis. I will take this with ease" Her twin brother said calmly looking over her shoulder before glaring at Roman, while Penny nodding to what he said.

"I'm combat ready!" her backpack opened allowing a sword to float out, and then it turned into several before jumping down. Sensing through the all-present Force, he can felt and see tiny and invisible threads that attached to her swords, that seemingly manipulate the blades movement to her will. He can see that both living and nonliving droid easily annihilating the White Fang members with deadly precision. After watching the whole thing, three Combat-based Bullheads coming right to them filled with Faunus of the White Fang readying to kill their enemies.

Gathering the Force Around, manipulating it to his will. He sent out deadly bolts of scorching Force Lightning instantaneously reaching his intended target despite the large distance. The intense effects of the lightning are so devastating, that it literally blow up the three VTOL's to pieces. the Crimsonette girl was astonished at his brother's deadly and powerful semblance, she knew that Bullheads are very durable, but enough to blow up three of them in just a single shot is just outright impressive.

But, there is something bothering her, did her twin brother outright kill them? Sure, she might have swung her weapon hitting anyone trying to hit her, but she just knocks them, not completely killing them. Seeing the ground, there's not even a single body inside the three bullheads, though there are pieces of body parts, looking at his brother's face, it answered that he didn't bat an eye at all. This worries her a bit.

She then returned her attention to the situation happening at the docks. It seems though, that Roman is escaping through a bullhead, after Penny uses her seemingly floating swords move another Bullhead to the ground, exploding it.

"This, kids just keep getting weirder." Roman whisper to himself. Only a single They found themselves sitting on a bunch of crates.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

The ones that took place in the dock are now sitting on a bunch of crates. Blake had told them the truth about her past, about her history with the White Fang. Rubrum didn't care for all of that, considering with the Force, he can see all her thoughts, especially the juicy ones, which he doesn't want to delve in. After all, he had kept secrets to himself possibly worse than hers.

The police had arrived and questioned them about what happened, but apparently being Huntsmen and Huntresses in training meant they got off lightly. And the fact that they had stopped a notorious criminal and a notorious terrorist organization from stealing a lot of Dust.

Both Yang and Weiss arrived at the place, they thought that would find Blake.

"Look, Weiss, it's not what you think. She doesn't wear a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute…" Ruby standing up from the crate she is sitting on, walks forwards to them, explaining in an obvious confuse mannerism. though it seems, that Weiss didn't care about that. Weiss walking towards the revealed cat Faunas. the cat Faunas stood up and start to open her mouth.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I am no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with…" Blake started trying to make clear to Weiss.

"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours,the I've decided…" Weiss stopped her, and when she paused an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

Meanwhile, there are talking. Rubrum had taken a hint, tboth living and nonliving droid had already left the group and seems to enter the car for unknown reasons, she didn't even say goodbye. The girl was mysterious to him, due to the odd presence within the Force, reminiscent of ancient Rakatan droids and also the droid army created by Kazdan Paratus, that he had fought with.

"I don't care!" Weiss sudden proclamation brought him out of his thoughts about the orange-haired girl.

"You don't care?" Blake seemed surprised, Weiss had seemed quite antagonistic on this matter after all.

"You said you weren't part of them any more right?"

"No, I, I haven't been since I was younger…" Blake started explaining again but Weiss cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that next time something this big comes up. You'll come to your teammates. And not some…" It seemed like Weiss had stopped herself from insulting the monkey Faunus boy she was currently looking at. "Someone else."

Blake looked around and wiped a tear from her face. "Of course."

"Yeah, team RWBY is back together!" Ruby's cheerful outcry lightened the mood slightly.

They gathered round Blake.

Weiss turned and pointed aggressively on Sun. "I'm still not sure how I feel about you!" He laughed nervously. Rubrum is very glad at the turn of events, it seems though that Weiss didn't care if Blake is a former member of the White Fang.

"Hey, wait a minute." Ruby looked around in confusion. "Where's Penny?"

"She left earlier. Seems like someone came to pick her up." her twin brother stated what he had seen earlier.

"What! Without saying anything? or even a simple goodbye?" Ruby looked upset.

"I do think, that she had some personal reasons to do this." The boy with Crimson hair shrugging.

* * *

 **?**

The dark side enveloped her, strengthening her to the fullest physically, mentally, and spiritually, preparing herself to combat the three Sith spawn. with a Sith mask given by her master, the man that trained her for thirteen years. She is facing some of her lord's creation, Chrysalis Rancors, created by using colossal and enormous amounts of alchemical cocoons with dark side Alchemy. Running to the beast at hypersonic speeds with ease, while also jumping to the large Sithspawn's head, impaling her lightsaber, silver currents of lightning flow through her double-bladed lightsaber, the electrifying effects of the coursing special Force lightning is intense enough, to completely shut down the nervous system of the Chrysalis Rancor, efficiently killing it. Three remaining.

The Force shouted to her as if danger is coming, true to its word. One of the Terrifying, deadly, and vicious monsters is now ramming to her at speeds, that a normal Rancor wouldn't have. One of it's hands trying to grab her, but it missed, as the masked dark side woman jumped above the beast and accidentally ramming its head to the wall, seeing this an opportunity to kill another one, she disconnect her lightsabers and throw it to both eyes of the Chrysalis Rancor, totally blinding it while gravely hurting the green-colored Rancor, then she proceeds move her lightsabers back to her hand's, and let the Force flow through her, she held grip on the Rancor, trying to crash it under extreme pressure while also throwing it the other Rancor at speeds equivalent of a missile.

She had now killed two, injured one, and one is still in pristine condition. Letting her fear to tap into the dark side, she raised both her hands to both Rancors, smashing the two together back and forth, then closing her eyes, she can sense two rapid heartbeats within both of the Sithspawn, making an imaginary hand within the two hearts, the all-present Force manipulated by her will, seeping through inside of both Sith spawn, condensing and surrounding both hearts of the vile monster, in an instant, she crush both of the hearts.

"Good, good. It seems, that your command over the dark side is growing more powerful" as her master revealed himself, sickly yellow eyes hiding under his hood which connects to black and menacing robes infused with dark side energies. His very essence is reminiscent of the emptiness of the void, power beyond power, an event horizon of the dark side, an avatar of the darkness, Darth Sidious.

There are times when she regrets becoming the Emperor's hand, she held remorse and fear for her past life.

* * *

 **A/N: That is the chapter 7 of The Silver Eye Force User. If you have any interest in the story just follow this story, also leave any kind of review with the exception of flames. If you have any suggestions or questions just PM me.**

 **As for, the Female, who is one of the Emperor's Hand, plays an important role in the story. No, she isn't Mara Jade or Lumiya. She isn't also an OC. I won't reveal her identity yet, not now or sooner, but in time, you will find out.**

 **Also, may the Force be with you as always.**


	9. Thoughts, Food war, and Tutor

**A/N:** ** **Here, again, You're Normal Sheevite with another chapter of The Silver Eye Force User. Glad to all of you, who are now reading this.  
****

 ** ** **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Star Wars is owned by Disney, and I own the plot and the OCs.******

* * *

"Apprentice come here" as his master, Vader had called. he had the appearance of a fifteen-year-old boy, with crimson streaks on his black hair, while he might not be very muscular by anything, he had toned muscles, giving him a body of a gymnast or a runner, fitting for a someone like him.

He had gone in front of his master and bow down to him.

"What is thy bidding, my master" saying in a tone of feigned obedience that hides his hidden hatred.

"Starkiller, my spies have located another Jedi. I need you to hunt this Jedi named, Kazdan Paratus on Raxus Prime, he had been fending off the Galactic Empire's military for years, I want you to execute him and bring his lightsaber to me." Vader continued to address more.

"Kazdan Paratus is more powerful than you. I do not expect you to survive, but if you do and give me Paratus' lightsaber, and you would be closer to you're destiny, do you understand"

"Yes, master" Rubrum bowed down his head.

 ***Timeskip***

After fighting deadly hordes of Force-based machinery and Rodian scavengers, he had finally reached his location, the replicated Jedi Temple on Coruscant, albeit the half of the original Temple, nevertheless, it is big.

letting the Force guide his actions, he had successfully located the target, Kazdan Paratus, had an appearance of a lightly armored small blue-skinned humanoid with a long head that curves to his back, he had also four cybernetic limbs with two of the upper limbs seems to hold a lightsaber pike.

The fifteen-year boy with silver eyes.

"Kazdan Paratus, at last, we had met. I can say, that your force sensitive droid army isn't even enough to stop me."

The Jedi Aleena was obviously irritated by this and he angrily grunts at it, he turns around to face the young boy while activating his lightsaber pike igniting a blue blade, ready to protect his "masters".

Rubrum could feel the madness, insanity, and the delusion within the mind of the Jedi, he could feel all of it. If, he could feel all of it, is this a testament to how powerful is he in the Force? The crimson-haired boy thought.

"Don't worry, masters. I'll defend all of you from this Sith scum" The Aleena said with an angered face.

through the Force, he could sense that the blade of the pike would thrust towards to him, proceeding to block from it, the two Force-wielders are in a blade lock, trying to overpower each other.

after for seconds, it is obvious, that the boy would overpower, then the Jedi was thrown to the ground from the sheer strength of the boy despite his droid arms, but before he could impale the delusional Jedi, he pulls off a Force push, which he blocks it with utmost efficiency.

The Jedi gathering the Force around his legs, jump off to the edge top of the building, letting the Force flow through him. the Aleena Jedi moving the surrounding Junk to create several meters tall, Droid Titan with two Vibro-blades.

Rubrum gather up the junk versions of the Jedi High Council and seats too, which momentarily distract Kazdan Paratus in anger, silver flows of lightning from his hands striking the gripped objects, electrifying it, to achieve devastating explosions of pure energy, then throw all of it to the Junk Titan, damaging it and weakening it.

Bending the Force to his will, striving to move both big Vibro-blades that are the arms of the Force-powered droid while it's struggling to survive, for moments, he had dismembered both weapons and launch both of it to the deadly-looking machine, completely crushing it to pieces.

Angered, the Aleena Jedi jump down to the floor.

"You're destroying our precious temple" Kazdan Paratus who is now blindly charging at him, strike another wave of Lightning, electrifying him and also cause him to struggle, the blue-skinned Jedi retaliates with a Force Repulse, which threw him into the wall and lay down to the ground, the boy grunts a little and stand up again.

*Timeskip*

It's been nearly an hour, they have been fighting, with Kazdan Paratus desperately killing, which he still fails to do so. Rubrum is still in good shape, with Kazdan creating the junk mannequins of all of the Jedi council members killing the intruder, however, the boy easily defeats them all.

Throwing a huge cylinder object at him, which he caught it perfectly, while also made himself stuck to the ground by the Force, he pushes it back to the delusional Jedi, dodging it by jumping it into the edge of the roof, Vader's apprentice did the same, after that, he had nearly instantly strike his blade at the Jedi which he blocks it, but the sheer strength of the boy that gave the Jedi to walk a few steps back in a full circle.

The Aleena Jedi strike back with a pushing the Force Energies, but Rubrum caught it in his left hands and push it back, twice as strong, which propel the Jedi to a wall, the boy runs to him, the Jedi jumps to the higher level, following him.

Before he can reach the ground, Kazdan Paratus launches a large item, hoping, he will fall to the ground, Rubrum with his legs stands on the speeding object move forward to jump, whilst jumping from it, and with creative thinking, he throws it back to the soon dead Jedi, the Jedi responds by pushing it back to the fifteen-year-old boy.

Rubrum who had somehow achieve an effect of levitation, push back again to the Aleena, but with more Force than ever, the object is so fast, that the Jedi have barely time to react to it.

Crashing to the floor of the top until it reaches to junk version of the Jedi High Council Chamber, the thrown item had broken into a million pieces caused by the sheer kinetic speed.

jumping down to the floor, he could feel barely any life within the Aleena Jedi, before he could get the kill, he heard a single sentence from the mentally-ill Jedi.

"I' m sorry, masters. I've failed all of you again" as the Jedi lamented on his failures, before expiring himself, in a brilliant flash of Force energy, essentially becoming one with the Force.

Rubrum felt a tiny amount of pity towards to him by the emotional display, though he quickly repressed it and get his broken lightsaber pike.

Vader's apprentice moves his right arm near to his mouth, showing a piece of device, that seems to strap on the gloves.

"PROXY, I' m done here."

* * *

Rubrum's dorm, Beacon Academy, Remnant, 6:00 A.M

He had been meditating on his past actions and now, thinking all of his training with Vader and his missions that gave him, that pretty much includes the high chance of death, he had passed all of it, this proves, the sheer tenacity and willingness to move forward despite all obstacles, not to mention his droid friend PROXY try to kill him any way possible, he wasn't sure if PROXY can be called his friend, but considering he had shown enough compassion to keep him sane, he can be considered one.

As for now, he wasn't sure to tell his past to them, he could tell this to his twin sister, but he isn't sure. Thinking about it, he is sure, that she isn't ready for the sheer brutality and cruel truth about his apprenticeship under Vader, she is idealistic, innocent, and pure, while, he is realistic, deadly, and amoral.

Anyway, he had woken up early because he isn't tired at all due to the Force sustaining him to be more active than any peak human imaginable with his/her body filled with the necessary nutrients.

He remembered about the dust and it's useful effects, if he could infuse his both Kaiburr crystal with dust crystals through Force Alchemy, he could at least use the elemental properties of the dust to his advantage.

He had only known about the basics about Force Alchemy, but never on an advanced level, but he thinks he could still do it.

he had been doing this for months, he had gathered two lightsabers, that he always used and disassemble to its basic parts and also show both Kaiburr Crystals shining in beauty and magnificence and two blue colored Kyber crystals for the coloration of the blade.

He moves the dust crystals around both Kaiburr crystals that he had bought from a store, thanking his sister giving him Lien, if she didn't, he could always resort to mind rape, gathering many different variations of Dust crystals moving around the Kaiburr crystals attempting to instill it with Force Alchemy.

The present Dust Crystals are white, red, blue, dark blue, black and purple, brown. Indicating, he would give his Kaiburr crystals, the capability to create and manipulate wind, fire, water, Ice, gravity, and earth. The boy hoped, that this experiment wouldn't fail.

For a few months, trying to correctly fuse the dust crystals and Kaiburr crystals manipulating the very matter of the crystals on a molecular to about sub-atomic scale with precise alterations to better hope achieve the utmost and absolute power of the elemental effects of dust without squandering it's original effects but rather heighten it, like how a Jedi or Sith trying to create a Holocron flawlessly with near limitless knowledge.

In an unknown amount of time, He had successfully done it, he could feel the violent and resonating changes within the most powerful Kyber crystal in the galaxy, he can feel the atomic bonds chaotically changing, conflicting with the foreign properties of Dust crystals, but it was all perfectly stabilized.

gathering back both modified and enhanced Kaiburr Crystals and blue-colored Kyber Crystals to the Lightsaber parts in the middle, uniting it again to the lightsaber before it got dismantled.

He had known about that dust's elemental powers can be achieved to its maximum potential with Aura. He wondered if the same can be done by the Force, for months, he had studied Aura and dust, two things that truly interest him. With his large understanding and knowledge of the Force.

He had concluded, that Aura is just a minor branch of the Force itself like the Living Force, the Cosmic Force, and more. He had called it the Soul Force because Aura is the representation of the soul itself. For dust, there are like Kyber Crystals, they have the Force within them, he can sense it, unlike Kyber Crystals, there aren't alive at all, there are more akin to products of Force Alchemy, such a thought isn't farfetched, maybe the Force alchemy of the dust is the explanation it doesn't work in space, it's as if someone had modified that way, to not work on space, he doesn't know the reasons, but why would someone make it unusable on the space.

Such thoughts are enough for one day, he prepared himself to test the modified Lightsaber, letting the Force flow through the object, Rubrum willing the modified lightsaber to create Ice, it did. The blade glows dark blue, he slashes his lightsaber at high speeds.

The blade inconceivable in the normals eyes created three spikes of ice about the size of a human arm shooting at hypersonic speeds that pinned to the wall.

It truly works, he mused to himself, he had finally done it, the very first lightsaber with a crystal filled with abilities of dust, any Sith would want this kind of Lightsaber especially the enhanced Kaiburr crystal, probably.

Anyway, he looked at the clock, it had already passed for one hour. He isn't surprised by this, as precise matter manipulation on an atomic level needs to take hours and deep meditation with the Force itself.

It is time to change to his Beacon Uniform.

* * *

 **Timeskip, Beacon Academy, Cafeteria  
**

It had been a hectic day for most people, except, of course, luckily it's time to ingest food, essentially giving them time to relax. The exception, of course, is Rubrum Rose, he has never been tired from all of the academic and combat stuff thrown to him, in fact, he though all of it was trivial, something expected from the Force helping him all along the way.

He sits beside with team (R)WBY, he didn't see her sister, thankfully the Force give her exact position, it seems though she holds herself a big binder with a title "Vytal Festival Activities, property of Weiss Schnee" being erased and replaced with obviously his twin sister's handwriting "Best Day Ever Activities!" he doesn't mind that his sister doing that kind of thing, as long as it had made her happy.

After for moments, the red reaper appeared before the table, that currently carries his food. She put down the large binder.

"Sisters, Brother, friends, Weiss." Ruby started addressing to them

"HEY!" Said from a certain Schnee Heiress.

"Four scores and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Four scores and seven minutes about a dream? What was that supposed to mean?

"This ought to be good." Rubrum himself wasn't sure if his half-sister was being sarcastic or honest.

Another wave of small amounts of food flew past into her mouth and swallow it.

"A dream that one day the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone's ever had… ever!" Ruby sounded somewhat excited for some reason.

"Did you steal my binder?" Asked a question the answer to which should have been obvious, all while looking quite annoyed.

"I am not a crook," Ruby said while making quotation marks in the air, he completely agree with that, she is innocent after all, which is, of course, optimistic thinking.

"Regardless, what are you talking about?" Blake decided to ask for clarification while looking a smidge unhappy.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang." Ruby's simplification simply said I want to play around or something along those lines, thankfully, the ever and all present Force give him a hint, that his sister was to have fun.

"I always kick off my semesters with a YANG! Eh. Guys. Am I right?" Yang made an unfunny pun that agitates people around her.

A bunch of booing could be heard and an apple came flying from team JNPR, hitting Yang in the head, much to her vexation.

"But guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great. But… classes start back up tomorrow, which is why I have taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for the day." Ruby seemed both a little bit sad and not a small measure of proud at her work. he felt sympathetic to her effort of having fun, maybe a bit of mental manipulation would help her.

Through a shatterpoint, he can feel the fault lines within the Force, he can feel that the action caused by JNPR to Yang, would have a sort of significance, yes, the fun, that his sister wanted.

True to his thoughts and his capabilities of shatterpoint, Yang threw an apple back at team JNPR, initiating a chain of events that would lead to a food fight, thought Rubrum.

"I don't know… I think I might sit this one out." Blake didn't seem too excited about Ruby's plan for having a fun time

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss seemed like she had a proposal of her own.

In the background, Nora could be heard shouting: "I got it!", indeed, a food fight would commence, any time soon.

"I for one think that…" As Weiss stood up to give her proposal, a pie came flying, landing right drab in the middle of her face.

Rubrum looked toward team JNPR, where Nora was pointing out Ren who was facepalming, while Pyrrha held her hand before her mouth with a shocked expression and Jaune held one hand over his ear with an equally shocked expression.

The silver-eye Force Wielder just stood up casually, while bringing his remaining food which is a chewed burger in his hand, while trying to watch the food battle between JNPR and RWBY, which would be entertaining.

 **Timeskip**

It was utter chaos, the tables laid scattered all over the room, various foodstuffs was everywhere and the far wall had been also cracked. he, himself had already finished consuming his food, often of the time, there are tables and food accidentally thrown at him, which he answered by using his "Elemental semblance" and his transhuman agility and speed to dodge with perfect precision.

Never, he had seen a food fight, if it was done similarly by Force Wielders the same level as his, if such a thing had happened, the aftermath would be even more devastating, with the whole cafeteria being obliterated by the mass assualts of Force Push and Pull, not to mention Repulse, If it was the Jedi, they wouldn't dare do such a thing, that's unless there are just mere padawans of course, for the Sith, they would have sharpened their makeup food weapons into lethal ones and proably killing the opposing team.

He surveyed the room, by the cracked wall lay team JNPR, covered in some substance that colored them in a multitude of vivid colors, just before them Ruby just landed. Blake was in the other end of the room, staggering to her feet, Weiss was getting up from her position next to a broken pillar and Yang was somewhere beyond the roof after having been launched through it, probably on her way down soon.

Over by the door stood Sun was grinning madly, saying something to his companion which was met with a glare. Most likely because said person was covered in purple. Rubrum had only gotten a glance of him before as he was too busy watching the food war with fun, but from what he had seen the boy had messy, somewhat spiky light-blue hair and aviator's goggles.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the doors slamming open to reveal a furious Professor Goodwitch practically stomping into the room, causing Sun and his companion to shy away from her. She waved her wand, stopping some flying debris before another wave of her wand caused all of the tables to float, realigning themselves back to their original positions, Rubrum amuse himself, that he could do the same, Glynda Goodwitch might be impressive in the eyes of an average Jedi or Sith, but people like Naga Sadow and Bane, they could move entire celestial bodies, either destroying them or move them. Once the last table had bounced its way back into position she pushed her glasses up by the bridge and spoke in the tone of adult berating their children.

"Let it go." He said, laying a hand on her back.

She sighed, turning towards him. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children." As Ozpin spoke, Yang got back up and gave him a thumbs up. "So why not let them play the part." He let go of her. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." He said the last part as he walked towards him.

"Mr. Rose, I have something to talk to you" Rubrum raised a brow at the request.

"What is it? Ozpin"

"We will talk in my office later, I have something to offer to you." Rubrum nodded as he followed the Wizard.

Meanwhile, everyone gave Rubrum a worried look as he looked at them and gave a peace sign.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

Ozpin had already look at the transcripts of Jaune Arc, he frowned at it, the transcripts are a forgery, he knows all of it, though the student can think outside of the box and can make up good battle plans, the problem with him is his physical attributes and fighting style, he is crude, slow, weak, and ineffective fighting against both Grimm and another hunter/huntresses.

Pyrrha might have helped him in a way, but he could clearly see that she is unconsciously holding him back in his training because he is her closest friend, the boy need to hard and effective training to face the horrors of the real world. He had found the person, Rubrum Rose, as young as he might be, about fifteen-year-olds, he had been a very great student and have gained almost perfect grades, not to mention, from his tale, when Ozpin had found him, it seems that he is resourceful, smart, strong, and doesn't hesitate what every obstacle that blocks his path to achieve what he had longed for, not to mention he had face the harsh reality.

Now, he had called to him, to offer him to become a tutor for Jaune Arc, hoping, that he would accept it.

The two, now face each other, readying themselves to talk

"Huh, come to take a seat." as he said to the boy, who had gladly take a seat in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Do, you know why? I wanted to talk to you directly" the headmaster of Beacon said as he takes a sip from his cup. Rubrum shook his head.

"No, sir," Rubrum answered

"Very well, then. What do you think about Jaune Arc, please be honest with your thoughts." the boy doesn't have an obvious change of expression, but Ozpin a man who had been living for millennia knew he held a face of confusion.

"Well, Jaune had a trait of being cunning and ingenious, but he had this major flaw is when it comes to how to fight and use a weapon. He can't even properly use a basic weapon like the sword, by merely watching his fight."

"And that is why I wanted you to personally train him" As the wizard take more sips from his cup.

"Sir, why would you want me to train him?"

"Well. Beacon accept all of the kinds of people from all walks of life. As you can see Mr. Arc didn't go to any hunter school in the face he didn't have any kind of training at all." the boy stare at him, now listening to him.

"Let me explain, Jaune had faked his transcripts but managed to pass the entrance exam through some unconventional tactics to get through them." Ozpin addressed more to the boy.

"Hunters and Huntresses that have muscled their way through fighting are common, take Cardin for such an example. but it's not just the creatures of Grimm that hunters deal with, sometimes it's the criminals to. Roman Torchwick is just one such case, enemies who can out think you, who aren't stronger but smarter. We need more people like Jaune and you who can plan and think outside the box. Since joining Beacon Jaune has had help from Ms. Nikos in training his fighting skills. But I'm afraid that there is only so much she can do. She is unknowingly holding back in training him because he is a friend and it's affecting his progress he needs someone who won't hold back someone who will push him past his limits."

Vader's former apprentice take his words with consideration, he might have to praise Jaune for somehow sneakily getting to Beacon without getting caught, except for the headmaster knowing it, the kind of cunningness is impressive for a weakling like him, such levels of cunning can be praised by the Sith, but for the purpose of going to a combat academy, that is a different story.

He had also known through a quick scan of the mind, that Pyrrha has some certain feelings towards the blonde boy, hence limiting his potential to become the best hunter.

"And you want me to train him?"

"Well, I can choose a more experienced and strong hunter or huntresses to train him, but you, despite you're relatively young age. I believe that you would train him to hone and sharpen his fighting skills to its full potential, whereas Ms. Nikos had failed to do so. do you understand."

"Yes, of course. Ozpin. I would be leaving, now." As the Force Wielder stood up from his seat and go to the elevator.

"Good." as the old man sip more from his cup.

* * *

Rubrum already inside the elevator, is in now a deep thought. Training Jaune, it would be fun to train him, if he had only improved himself to become powerful.

(Well, Jaune. It seems as though your time of mediocrity has come to an end) He smirks a bit, he hated mediocrity because sometimes the mediocre people have gained things that are meant for the someone who is hardworking, he believes that everyone had an equal field of opportunity, but the equity of outcome is very bad because you are providing rewards to those who did not deserve it. In other words, everyone should have equal opportunity to work at a goal, but it is the one who had been excellent, hard-working, superb, and other exceptional traits that would ensure that those who earn something actually deserve it.

Such a thing can be applied the same for Jaune, he had the opportunity to learn to be a true huntsman, but he is weak, due to this the outcome, would be expelled, not deserving the title of a huntsman, he would be a liability, rather than an asset that would greatly help the people around him.

He is now currently walking towards, Team JNPR's room, to confront Jaune about his forged transcripts, for about minutes, he finds himself in front the door of team JNPR, knocking it properly.

The door opened, showing a Boy with Blond hair wearing blue jeans, a black jumper, and white Armor appeared, named Jaune Arc.

"Who is- Oh, Rubrum how are you," said the boy with a glee.

"do you mind if I come in we both need to talk about something," Rubrum asked. Jaune just raises a brow about the request, but he is reluctant to do so.

"Yea, sure come in the others are here though so it might be a bit crowded," Jaune said moving aside to let Rubrum in, with the other three members of team JNPR doing their usual routine.

"So, what it is. What you want to talk about?" As Jaune give him a drink generously.

"It is about you're transcripts" Jaune and Pyrrha had an almost nervous face, while Ren is beginning to listen, while Nora just looks at Jaune curiously.

"What about it?" as nervousness and anxiety filling up the partners

"As you can see, Ozpin had known about that your transcripts are forged, why would he don't know about that, after all, how would an idiot gain the title of headmaster." he addressed more "Besides, you're the lowest in combat score, not to mention, you haven't hit a successful single strike, and yet no one calls out for such a lousy and pathetic swordplay."

"Jaune what is he talking about?" Ren asked.

"Yea, Jaune what's going on?" Nora asked.

Rubrum had turned to the confused team members of team JNPR.

"Well, it turns out, that Jaune Arc had faked his transcripts just to get into Beacon, Ozpin knew about it, but he sees useful and beneficial potential in Jaune."

"Wait, Ozpin Knew," Said both Jaune and Pyrrha.

"That's right, he also knows that you're training him. but says you're unconsciously holding him back by holding back yourself more than needed, because you have certain feelings to the boy." he continued more said, not minding that the spartan blush, while Jaune is just Jaune but anxious and nervous.

"This is why Ozpin had also given me the task to become your combat tutor, I' m sorry Pyrrha, but the headmaster felt that you're limiting him to have serious training"

"So, Ozpin wanted you to train me?"

"Yes, get your gear and meet me in the combat room. If I'm going to train you. I need to know how good you are." Rubrum said.

About half an hour later team JNPR and RWBY, as well as Rubrum, were in the Combat Room with Jaune and Rubrum geared up on the arena. team RWBY had also know about the faked transcripts, as you can see, when the leader, Ruby Rose asked about his brother, what happened between the talk with Ozpin, and why team JNPR is following, Rubrum had told all of them, the exact explanation about Jaune's transcripts and need to be trained, they look a bit surprise to say at least.

"alright Jaune, take a few swings at me," Rubrum said.

"Wait, what? How about your weapon" Jaune said.

"If you want to become a huntsman, then take a few swings at me like you're in a real fight. Don't worry I can take it."

"Alright," Jaune said hesitantly drawing his sword and shield. Jaune moved into a fighting stance that Pyrrha showed him, Taking a few adjusting steps. Before charging at the silver-eyed boy first going for a horizontal slice to which he merely stepped back from to safely avoid. Followed by a vertical slice and other slices and stabs all of which Vader's former apprentice stepped out of the way of.

"If this is the best you can do, then I suggest you go home. I've seen people with better swordplay without having their Aura used." Rubrum said, hoping that the sentence would make Jaune filled with the necessary emotions to strike him down without hesitation. This enraged Jaune who proceeded to press his attack against Rubrum harder, Rubrum continued to step out of the way of any of Jaune's attacks with absolute ease. After another 15 minutes of this Rubrum called to stop.

"I… Can… still… go" Panted Jaune.

"I've seen enough, to be honest, I Think you shouldn't have been accepted here at all certainly not at the level you're at. Even with Pyrrha's training, proof, that she is holding you down" Rubrum said making Pyrrha want to retaliate to that remake. "However, it seems though you have the determination. I'll make a training schedule that would highly benefit you ."

"Wait, you're going to train me?" Jaune said, "Thanks, I guess."

"Don't thank me yet, you are going to go through hell before I'm even half finished with you. If you survive you'll become stronger, if not… well, that's not my problem." as the twin brother of Ruby had already walking off the Arena,

"Wait what…" Jaune said with a sudden sense of dread, even though the boy is about fifteen-years-old and that he is the twin brother of the kind and innocent Ruby, he is very scary, which totally bring Jaune with shame.

As they were walking back Ruby went beside his brother.

"Weren't you a little harsh on Jaune?" Ruby said.

"Maybe but he has to know that the world won't do him any favours." Rubrum said. "and besides he needs this whether he realises it or not. I could tell during our fight Jaune is someone who has been cuddled all though his life, first was probably by his parents or other family. Now it's Pyrrha that's not what he needs, Ozpin was right he needs someone willing to push him further then he thinks he can.

He knows one thing for sure, the boy that he would trained is going through hell.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it looks like Jaune is going be trained by** **Rubrum himself, this would probably indicate that Jaune might be Force-sensitive or not, but it would probably be if the next chapter include a sentence, dialogue, paragraph about Jaune's presence in the Force is strong.**

 **About** **Rubrum having shatterpoint, well as you can see, with my huge knowledge about Star Wars, Starkiller knows about shatterpoint according to paragraph in the Star Wars: Force Unleashed Novel, if you are to lazy to scan what page about Starkiller having shatterpoint.**

 **I highly recommend you to search "Starkiller Respect thread made by Azronger" just click the first link, It contains all of the Force abilties, powers, and many more, that** **Rubrum will have in the story. If you have already read the entire thread.**

 **For the Kaiburr crystal, no it's not a misspelling of the Kyber crystal, it is an acutal Kyber crystal, which is extremely powerful indeed. In my own headcanon , the actual reason, how Starkiller can beat Vader and stand a chance agaisnt Sidious, is that the Kaiburr crystal probably giving him more strength in the Force.**

 **Well, this is my first chapter that probably reach five thousand words, also follow and favorite if you like the story, if you have anything to suggest just review.**


	10. (Insert an approriate title)

**A/N:** ** ** **Here, again, You're Normal Sheevite with another chapter of The Silver Eye Force User. Glad to all of you, who are now reading this.  
******

 **Edit 1: I've rewritten a sentence in the near end of this chapter. It is mostly about the reason why the Rakatan is in Remnant.**

 ** ** ** ** ** **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Star Wars is owned by Disney, and I own the plot and the OCs.************

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** **Location: Remnant,?  
************

She had been sitting on her purple crystalline-crafted chair, ever sitting on it with comfort, she had been sensing a powerful presence through the Force, she is the Queen of the Grimm, her name is Salem, a powerful wielder of the dark side. Her skin is unnatural, beyond human, her eyes are made out of darkness and red as if the light has never existed within her, abundances of curvy red lines are appearing at the edges of her front face, she truly had the appearance of a wielder of the dark side.

She can feel it, a presence outside of Remnant, entering the planet inside and it is now on Beacon. It is powerful, potent, dangerous, and deadly. This worries her, she had known, that her plans for Beacon's downfall would be foiled, because there's a presence strong in the Force.

This is why she had sent a special Seer to them. To create mental shields for them, to make sure, that the person doesn't know her plans.

Looking at the black Orb before her, enhanced and modified with dark side alchemy to see things from her the viewpoints from her Seers and can act as a conduit for the dark side.

"Cinder is everything according to plan and what about the twins, that you have fought months ago, any viable info about them?" making sure, that her underlings don't mess up anything and she is now interested to the twins.

"Yes, my lady. And as for the twins, they had one thing that you might don't like, which are the Silver Eye. The names are Ruby Rose and Rubrum,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Don't worry, though, if the two gets on our way, the both of them will have their life cut short"

"You would do no such thing"

The Fall Maiden was confused "What!? But you have told us if we had found these Silver Eyes, we would kill them as soon as possible."

Salem had given a reply "As you can see, Cinder. I have big plans for them, something, that would benefit all of us. Make sure to inform Roman Torchwick, the White Fang, and you're associates."

Cinder just bow down "Yes, my lady"

But before the connection between the Orb and the special Seer is being cut off.

"One, final thing. I need you and your team to this seer, I need to do something for all of you"

Cinder was confused once more, but she had known her ways, so she just ran away, coming to get her team.

Salem is gathering focused and potent dark side energies to her body, preparing a dark side ritual to create very powerful mental shields for them.

(Oh, Ozpin, even with your new powerful ally, it won't stop me from making my plans to reality)

* * *

Location: **Beacon Academy, Vale City, Vale, Remnant**

In the past few weeks, he had been training Jaune, not having mercy on him, while the training doesn't invovle torture like what his master did to him, it is still painful to the blonde boy, as Rubrum had been ruthless on him, luckily, he had been merciful enough to give him reasonable time of breaks and relax. During multiple training sessions, Rubrum can feel that he is strong in the Force, while not as strong as him or his sister, it is powerful and he can feel that Jaune had been instinctually drawing upon the Force to be physically stronger and to last longer.

Now, he had been bored, not sure what to do, he decides meditating floating, to have a more potent connection with the Force, peering deep down to the Force. He had picked up on a conversation. He had heard the conversation of his twin sister's teammates about a plan to gather information, he might help them, considering that he had been info gathering on the enemies of the Empire ordered by his master, Lord Vader. Not to mention, he wanted to make sure, that Ruby doesn't get hurt in any way.

He gets up, getting his dual lightsabers and put it into his belts into his black and red robes.

 **Timeskip**

Ruby was the first to get out of the door, but before, she had done, the door opened, revealing, her twin, Rubrum Rose. She was surprised to say at least, considering, he stated that he needs to do something important in his dorm, a few hours ago.

"Um hey, bro, what are you doing?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you something, but I heard, that you have other plans to do something like info gathering"

Ruby just stared at him, silent, when Yang came to the door to speak up.

"Oh, nothing, Rubrum"

the Rose clad in dark robes just raise an eyebrow "Are you sure about that?"

"Yep I' m sure about that"

"Really, Yang? I heard that my twin sister and Ice Queen are going to get info from her father? Blake and Sun are going to a White Fang meeting, which is dangerous. And that both you and Neptune are going to a place that is inappropriate"

Yang just stared at him deadpanned also, she wanted to say no, but yet she can't, it's as if an external source is in her mind. "Okay, fine"

"Good, now, I will go with Ruby, to make sure, she is safe."

* * *

Location: **CCT Tower, Vale City, Vale, Remnant**

 **Timeskip**

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby looking up at the tower with amazement visible across her face.

The trio just kept walking to the tower, to gather info about White Fang activities that seems to concern with the Schnee Dust Company.

Weiss is the next to speak up "You should see the one in Atlas."

Ruby looked at her. "That was the first one, right?"

she nodded her head. "Correct."

Weiss continued more. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oh, look at me, my name is Weiss. I know facts, I'm rich" Ruby just begin to snicker with both of her upper limbs covering her mouth, with her brother looking at her with a smiling expression.

Weiss just look at her irritated, "Don't be a pest, besides, the only reason why we're here is that you like the tower so much"

Rubrum just glare at her, with the white-clad girl noticing the warning expression coming from him, she just kept herself silent.

"I know, It's so cool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!"

She grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at Penny's feet. "Oh!"

Picks up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen. "You dropped this."

Rubrum just look at her with familiarity, oh yes, he remembered now, the probable robotic girl with a strange Force Presence.

"Penny!?" Ruby look at her with incredulous looks.

Penny looked a little worried. "Uuuh..."

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused."

Rubrum then speaks up "Are you sure? Cause forgetting someone a few weeks ago isn't that probable, especially from a girl like you"

Penny suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands. "Uh... I've got to go!

Penny turns quickly and walks away. Weiss turns to Ruby. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Ruby and Rubrum start walking in Penny's direction as she shouts back to her partner. "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!"

Seeing the futility of stopping her teammate and her twin, she lowers her hand and sighs angrily.

The twins ran up to Penny as two descends the steps until they gets in front of her. "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"Penny, as my sister said Where have you been?"

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding."

"What?!"

The twins just look at her disbelief.

Penny continues to walk away. Ruby slides down the rail next to her, while Rubrum just kept walking towards to the girl. "Penny... Is everything okay?"

Penny continues forward without reaction. Ruby grabs her by the arm. "Penny, please stop!"

Penny stops and listens. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but I'm your friend you can tell me what wrong."

Penny sighs, then glancing at her sides swiftly, she walks over to Ruby's side and leans in close and did the same to Rubrum. "It isn't safe to talk here."

Penny looks around suspiciously, much to Ruby's confusion, with the older brother look at her with interest.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

While Rubrum, himself just kept walking beside his twin sister, listening to their conversation and asking a few questions to the girl with a strange presence in the Force.

That's until, the trio just stopped and the three hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 droids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors. "The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?"

People began there clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow. "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knights-200!"

The doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."

The last line draws Ruby's attention.

Penny looked around nervously. "Ruby..?"

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!"

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it. "Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

"Whoa..."

(That piece of machinery is still nothing compared to the Imperial War Machines, especially, the Terror Walkers) as Rubrum had remembered, the deadly capabilities of Terror Walkers, terrifying machines, there are indeed terrifying, but to beings powerful in the Force, there are easily destroyable like how a man crushing an insect.

Penny looked at her in concerned, with Rubrum. "Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else."

At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced trance. "Penny! Wait! Where are you going?"

"Sis, It seems that the soldiers are running after her."

with Ruby taking note of that, she turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realizing Penny's situation, she swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley with her brother following up. One of the Atlas Soldier spoke up. "Down here! She went this way!"

Penny, Ruby, and Rubrum run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood of the car, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the trio.

Ruby and Rubrum are still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of them, Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle, with Rubrum inducing the Force into him, to gain speed  
"This way!"

Ruby turned the two into rose petals again but then two men were carrying a large piece of glass that Ruby didn't see until she hit it and the two got out of the petals. Penny stayed nodded as they hit the glass when somehow Ruby went over it and was now in the street.

She gets up slowly, and in her dazed state, she doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until the honking is too late of a warning. She stands up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of

Rubrum also followed, with the Force flowing through him, giving him to cross the large distance in just three seconds, then he had realized, that his twin sister is going to be seriously hurt, with instinct, he had unleashed a shatterpoint, he had seen the weak points in the four wheels, with a little effort, he had depleted the wheels to be useless, While, he is doing that, Penny had pushed Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out.

In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved. Ruby eyes wide, terrified, uncertain at what she just saw. "Penny..?"

Rubrum had spoken up, "Such, an incredible feat of strength, how is that possible?" While he can do the same with the Force, he heard the hunters and huntresses doing this, would leave them heavily injured.

Penny looked up to the shopkeep. "Are you okay?"

He nodding, obviously scared. "Uh-huh..."

Penny backs away, looking at Ruby's incredulously expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she runs from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the almost fatally injured girl out of her amazement as her friend tries to get away again. "Penny! Come back!"

Ruby and Rubrum start going after Penny as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find they lost their target. Penny stopped once she gets out into an alleyway, looking around for where to run next. "Um... Uh..."

The twins ran up to Penny, exasperated. "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

"like my sister said, how is that even possible?"

Penny was nervous again. "I-I can't! Everything's fine!"

This makes her start to hiccup with each lie. "I-I don't want to talk about it! hiccup"

(It seems, that every time, she tries to lie, she had this hiccups, as a way to know her creators if she had lied. Such an ingenious idea.

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!"

Penny walked away from Ruby. "No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..."

"Let me try! You can trust me!"

"Yes, Penny, We can help you, just tell us." As the boy in black robes talking to her

Penny finally succumbs to defeat, coming up to the twin's faces desperately. "You two are my friends, right? You promise that both of you are my friends?!"

"We promise." as the twins said in unison

For a second Penny did nothing, then, looking down at her hands. "Ruby, Rubrum... I'm not a real girl."

Penny shows the two the toll of stopping the truck that would have injured her: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby's face, now completely astounded by her friend's secret as all she can simply say was one world. "Oh." with Rubrum smiling a bit, that his thesis about the girl is correct, she is truly a droid

Ruby stayed like that for a moment before speaking up. "Penny, I-I don't understand..."

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura... I'm not real..."

(Somehow, this female droid can generate a presence in the Force or Soul Force, This isn't unheard of, as Force Wielders have the capability to do the same to machinery) He had recalled, that Force Alchemy can be used on technology, enhancing their capability and even gave them a sort of sentience, and dark siders creating technological abominations like the Technobeast, something he had encountered when he fights against Kazdan Paratus' Army.

Ruby takes Penny's hands into her own. "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

"I don't... um... "

Leans in close to Ruby's face. "You're... taking this extraordinarily well."

Ruby smiled at her. "You're not like those things we saw back there."

Ruby then taps her chest. "You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!"

Rubrum had also recollected the interactions with P.R.O.X.Y., the only the friend, he had during his training under Lord Vader, even though the droid had a prime directive to kill him, the droid had enough compassion and the nurturing nature to keep him sane, which somethings, he had thanks to the droid.

"Yes, I can feel it within you, You are truly a unique machinery in this world, just because you are artificial doesn't mean, you don't have the potential to act like a real person"

Penny smiles at her. "Ooohh... oh Ruby, Rubrum"

She then grabs the twins into a hug and shakes her back and forth. "You two are the best friends anyone could have!"

Ruby muffled groaning for some reason the hug made her think of Yang's hugs, with Rubrum just being silent. "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!"

Penny releases the two, fully back to her happy self. "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure the two of you would love him!"

"Wow. He built you all by himself?"

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

Ruby looked at her shocked. "The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"No wonder, why those soldiers were after you"

"They like to protect me, too!"

Ruby thought of something. "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like to see the rest of the world and test myself in the Tournament."

Ruby looked at her even more confused. "Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!"

it was Penny's turn to be confused. "That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..."

"Are you sure? saving the world from whatever, the General is talking to you" Rubrum spoke up.

Just then the trio heard one of the soldiers. "Check down here!"

Penny grabs the twins by the shoulders. "You have to hide!"

She then lifts the two at her sides effortlessly. At the same time, Ruby struggles and screams as she is carried toward the dumpster, while the older brother just being silent. "Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!"

Penny throws Ruby and Rubrum in the trash and lifts the lid so she can still talk. "It's okay, Ruby and Rubrum. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?"

"We promise." Ruby and Rubrum lower their head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but the two lifts it a little to peek at the scene outside.

"There you are!

"Sal-u-tations, officers!"

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl and boy?"

"What girl, what boy? I've been by myself all day!" Hiccups loudly then smile.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene."

The other Soldier looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Penny shows off her injured palms. "Just a scratch."

The first Soldier sighs. "Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this."

The other nodded his head in agreement. "Please, just come with us."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **Timeskip**

Team RWBY was engaging and fighting the bipedal walker, as Rubrum starts igniting his dual lightsaber showing blades of blue.

Yang, after having taken a beating, being rammed through a few pillars and then punched hard had for a moment looked like she might be in trouble, that is before her hair started glowing and she stopped the next punch before simply breaking the entire arm, leaving it armless, the other having been detached before he arrived.

Then it kicked out and sent her flying right past her teammates, although a prompt command from Ruby and Blake sent her Gambol Shroud flying over to Yang who grabbed on to it, letting Blake stop her flight. But instead of halting her motion entirely, she instead sent her off in an arc around, trying to use her like a wrecking ball against their opponent.

It simply jumped back, avoiding the attack. But before it could mount a counterattack or retreat, Ruby and Weiss combined their respective powers to freeze its joints, immobilizing it, letting Yang's next pass hammer right into it, sending it flying into pieces, revealing Roman Torchwick, who Rubrum presumed must have been the pilot.

But just when they were about to get to him another walker appeared, dropping down from somewhere above. It aimed the two cannons on its arms at Ruby Rose and prepared to fire. Except that Rubrum was suddenly there in front of it. Through the Force, there is not a single living presence in the machinery, meaning it must be a droid.

He can sense that it's targeting his sister, taking action to protect his sister, he moves to each arm in just a fraction of second, cutting it effortlessly, as the intensifying heat of the blade cut it completely, then, the Force Wielder clad in black jumps into the head of the machine, piercing it with two blades of his ignited lightsabers.

With his will imposed upon the Force, he had flowed dangerous and devastating flows of silverish lightning that had annihilated most of the internal parts of the droid, destroying it completely internally and had fallen it into the ground.

team RWBY watching him, are truly astounded at how he had destroyed the machinery, whereas it took for them to destroy one with the needs of cooperative teamwork and precise strikes when the boy could effortlessly destroy one in just seconds with only him using his semblace.

Then, Rubrum had jumped out of the droid and look at the criminal mastermind, Roman Torchwick. Without hesitation, he unleashed small bolts of lightning directing to him.

But before that ever happen, a petite feminine figure with oddly looking hair and eyes. she had blocked the lighting but with great difficulty, she had barely to block all of it, she felt a sting of pain coming from the bolts, but the pain is gone for just a few seconds.

Roman straightened out behind the cover of his henchwoman and faced the group that had gathered in front of them.

"Ladies, Ice queen."

"Hey!" Came Weiss' indignant reply.

"Also a protective brother with unreasonable powers" as he turned to Rubrum who is intensely glaring at him "Always a pleasure." The red-haired criminal raised a hand in a mocking greeting. "Neo, if you would…"

The petite girl bowed silently with that confident smile of hers and pointed her umbrella towards them again. Yang rushed forward to strike at them, but when she reached them and punched out they just shattered like glass, complete with the relevant sound. Confused, Yang looked around before the sound of a Bullhead reached them and they saw one fly away with Roman and the so-called 'Neo', the former waving goodbye.

"So I guess he got a new henchman." Yang sounded kind of crossed, maybe she was just annoyed that he got away?

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans...fall apart," Weiss said whilst smiling.

"No. Just...no," Yang stated, causing the heiress to start getting mad.

"What-But, you do it!" Weiss interjected, causing Yang to shake her head.

"There are a time and a place for jokes," Yang explained, causing Weiss to stare at her.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked, causing Yang to shake her head again.

"No, it wasn't very good," Yang replied, causing Weiss to blink a few times. "Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Let's get back to Beacon, everyone," Rubrum said

* * *

 **Location: ?, Remnant  
**

A two meter tall looking bipedal amphibian with two eyestalks protruding at the side of its head, a Rakatan. He had been in stasis for countless millenias, but now he had been freed, testing his powers, he had unleashed yellowish bolts of lightning.

He is one of the strongest Rakatans in the Infinite Empire, always growing in power before the disease that plagued the Rakatan race had decreased most of his power over the Force. He had escaped to Remnant, a world that is only known to him and very few of his associates, just in the dire attempt to cure the plague.

Walking through the hallways, he had gone inside the room that have any forms of surveillance and intel gathering for the past millenias. Inside the room, there are holoprgectors, computers, and etc.

He had much to learn more after his several millenia stasis, after a few research and kidnapping of the nearby inhabitants, they called the world Remnant, the black creatures known as Grimm, he had known about those dark side creatures and their leader.

Looking at the monitors, he had seen the most prized possessions of what any Rakatans would have wanted, the Siarbras Qyâsik, there are the objects and symbol of power that have given the Rakatan Infinite Empire to become first major galactic governing body of the galaxy, there are also the reason, why the Infinite Empire had stood for tens of thousands of years, despite their cruel reign.

The Siarbras Qyâsik had given the Rakatans exponential increasing power in the Force and Force-based Technology, giving them basic starship weaponry to devastate entire worlds and stars into the dark unforgiving abyss of space, unnatural production speeds of factories, exponential increase in a power of a Force Sensitive, and many more.

He knows that the Siarbras Qyâsik are the creations of the Celestials, hence their limitless powerful presence in the Force.

What's more amusing to the black-colored Rakatan, is that there are multiples of them, he then to think of a plan to capture all of them, as there are absolutely helpful to his plans for a new Infinite Empire. Luckily for him, none of them have figured out a way to tap into the Force, making it easy to hunt them down, except for one.

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is another chapter of The Silver Eye Force User, It seems that Salem must have to know the Force, I' m not saying she is a Sith, but think of her like the nightsisters, Salem doesn't follow any philosophical thoughts of school like the Jedi or the Sith. This also Applies to Ozpin.**

 **Yes, it seems that Jaune turns out to be a Force Sensitive, the main OC doesn't train him in the ways of the Force, not yet, until a later time period.**

 **And, the ending of the chapter, it seems that there is a pesky a single Rakatan still alive and have his connection to the Force not being cut, it seems that he is planning to rebuild the Infinite Empire, which is obviously delusional for him, as there is a major galactic government with the MOST POWERFUL SITH LORD OF ALL TIMES as it's ruler. As for the** **Siarbras Qyâsik, I' m not giving any forms of hints about that, but if you're well versed in the EU of Star Wars, then congrats, I do believe you have figured it out.**

 ** **Finally, follow and favorite if you like the story, if you have anything to suggest/criticize/thoughts about the story just review, just don't flame me or the story with anything that is nonsense.  
****


	11. Another Side Of Things

**A/N: Here Again,** **You're Normal Sheevite with another chapter of The Silver Eye Force User. Glad to all of you, who are now reading this.** **  
**

 **Brutus Prime: Nice Chapter! Keep it up!**

 **A: Thank you very much for enjoying the previous chapter, I hope that you would enjoy this latest chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Star Wars is owned by Disney, and I own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

 **Location** : **Forest, Vale, Remnant**

A young Fox Faunus girl with Silver Eyes holding a book in her arms inside a wooden house, the air is fresh, birds are chirping, which is pleasant, but what's most pleasant is that the Grimm is somewhat non-existent in this part of Vale, such a thing would be enjoyed all people of Remnant. Her name is Gine Spero, both names have a beautiful meaning, especially the first one, which is called Silver translated from an old language from Mistral, a name that is suggested from her grandmother, who herself had Silver Eyes. While stories of Huntsmans and Huntresses are interesting and are mostly liked across Remnant, it is the legends of the Silver Eyed Warriors, that had always interest her and that she wanted to be them, destroying the embodiment of the darkness the had dominated this very world for millenia with just a mere glance is purely outlandish, but to her it's not just mere legends and myths.

Which is why, she had a book from her grandma, which is mostly if not all of it contain about the Silver Eyed Warriors. Opening the book, she had seen the magnificent artworks of Silver Eyed Warriors basking in all of their glory and legends about each of them, Primo the first to Asimi the Incorruptible, it had also contained on how Silver Eyed Warrior tap into their power, most of it is based on the emotions of the user and the will of the user, which is something she tried for years, but it never came to her, she tries to get herself in danger in front of Grimm, trying to tap into her potential as a Silver-Eyed Warrior, but her attempts got her killed, which is why her parents move to a place in which Grimm is nearly non-existent.

She had started reading the book up until to the end, even though she had read it like a thousand times, but before she had even started reading the whole book, that is when she see's large waves of smoke billowing up to the air from the window and she had smell thanks to her Faunus perks, she realized that is coming in the village, she gets up from the fear of what is happening.

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Ago**

A three-meter tall metallic automaton infused with powerful dark side energies from his newly awakened black skin colored Rakatan master, Atas Arkis. The Force-infused droid is on an objective to get the nearest Siarbras Qyâsik for his master, what led the droid is a nearby village, seemingly relative peaceful, people working, children playing, and other primitive routines. Through the dark side, reading all of the minds, he had found many memories of a young female Siarbras Qyâsik, and also it seems that the girl with the Siarbras Qyâsik is in the village too.

Going to the village to complete his objective of getting the nearest Siarbras Qyâsik.

* * *

Boredom, that is one thing, that he had experienced when guarding the outskirts of the village. He is the father of Gine Spero and the husband of Silberene Spero, he is a retired hunter, now a chief guard for the village, looking at all of the Cameras looking for any Grimm, bandits, and other strange-looking fellows that might be a threat for the Village. For a few minutes looking at the CCTV screens, he sees a tall-looking bipedal machine, are they one of Atlas, no, it can't be, he had shared many experiences with Atlas' machines, but this one is strange and outlandish even for Atlas standards, then the machine had gathered a sort of dark reddish color of energy, turning it into a sphere, pushing it to the twenty-meter tall crude concrete wall, completely obliterating a part of the concrete wall, then the machine goes through the hole and when the Machine came inside, it fired dancing waves of Force Destruction that spread about twenty meters away from the machine's fingertips killing and burning anything it touches, especially his wife.

He stood up with fear and anger, getting his weapon from a cabinet, a weaponized Yoyo with the edges having curved spikes, it is filled with dust in the body. He can infuse the Dust into the string to flow into the body of Yoyo, also his Aura, to have the Dust explode.

Going outside of outpost, to stop the incoming threat, whoever let this machine loose and kill his wife would have to pay.

* * *

The droid had an easy time killing anything, that he sees, while, he can go stealthy and get the girl, which bores the machine, he prefers pure carnage and massacre of weak organic creatures, also for a bonus, with each kill, the machine drained the released Force Energies for extra power. entire buildings, animals, men, women, and children are being burned, mutilated, disintegrated, annihilated, crushed and exploded due to the showings of his pure destructive capability of using the dark side.

Then through, the Force, he had sensed a singe strong Force presence coming to him, looking at his right side, he found a man in his mid-40's, with a strange-looking weapon, that has an appearance of a circular shape with curved spikes and a very long string attached to it, The man had a face of anger and wrath, filled with emotions that had blocked his rational mind, then the machine heard a loud sound from it.

"HOW DARE YOU, COMING TO THIS VILLAGE AND KILL MY BELOVED! HERE'S A TASTE OF MY WRATH" As the male throws the spiked Yoyo to the machine's face, before it even hit the machine, the Machine just ran towards the Yoyo and grabs the base in one of its hands, He let his Aura spread through the Aura-conductor string, to let the Dust explode in the indestructible Base, the Yoyo explodes with elements of Ice and Water, the man hopes that the machine is encased in Ice, but he is wrong. After, a few seconds of encasing the Machine in ice, It had gathered Force Energies, cracking the Ice that had imprisoned him. This surprised the retired hunter, there's no machine in Remnant, that could have done such a thing.

The droid then grabbed the Yoyo, with exemplary strength, he spins the Yoyo string around with one of his arms, with another arm for punching the man, then he had pulled the Yoyo string coming at him, with the retired hunter coming at the machine, punching him, moving outwards from the droid, only for the retired hunter pulling back and being punched again while being spun around, this action continued again and again, for a twelve-time of this same action, then the droid released the string, sending both the man and the Yoyo moving at hypersonic speeds crashing through many walls and is now limp and broken into the ground, with his Aura being nearly non-existent.

Then the retired hunter heard his daughter's voice, which gives him great fear, sorrow, and self-hatred, fear of losing his daughter, sorrow for his loss of a beloved one, and self-hatred for his weakness.

Gine Spero had found his father lying in the ground fatally wounded and weak. She ran to her father.

"DADDY! Are you OK!?" As he heard his daughter's pleas

"My little wolf, get out of here, you must survive" with his weak voice, trying to warn her

"No! Daddy, don't die!" She even pleads further

"Go now! or else the intruder would kill you, you are the last of the Silver Eyes, and always remember that I love you." Those are the finals to his beloved daughter

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE!" she ran to her father and held him in a hug, crying and pleading even more.

Unbeknownst to her, the droid is behind her, looking down at the Siarbras Qyâsik, then the droid grabbed her head, but not crushing her head. The Girl struggles, filled with anger and sorrow. Then the one thing she wanted, came to her. The droid sensed powerful silverish Force Energies are gathering to the girl, then her eyes are being glowed with radiating power. Then the Girl screamed enhanced with the Force, the Scream had hurt the dark side infused droid and also pain, even though droids don't have pain receptors like organic beings do, the Force had given him pain. so much pain, that he needs to drop her to the ground, then the Siarbras Qyâsik's eyes are being glowed, gathering more Force Energies and with her Siarbras Qyâsik ability enhancing and strengthening her gathered Force Energies.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" then she instinctually released silver waves of Force Energies from her eyes moving at sub-light speeds in an omnidirectional movement, the droid got hit by the attack, the amplified and deadly silverish Force Energies are so much for even for it to contain, that the Droid just exploded and annihilated into dust from the attack.

The Overuse of the Force had got Gine tired and is falling into a state of rest.

* * *

The Rakatan named Atas Dziri was to say at least disappointed and happy, disappointed, that he didn't get the Siarbras Qyâsik through the droid he had sent, but happy, that she is had slept and would be an easy prey. He lets the dark side flowing through him, manipulating it to his will and bidding. He can feel space and time being warped and twisted, the warped and twisted space-time continuum would let the girl instantly transported through to the Mind Prison chamber

After a few seconds, he had done it, He stood up from the black colored seat, then walk through the door behind him that leads to the hallways that had the doors leading to different doors, going to the right side to go the hibernation chamber. The hallways are filled with the darkest of the dark side corrupting everything it touches and brimming the entire hallway, only powerful Force Sensitives would withstand the corruption by the Rakatan. For a few minutes, he had found the exact door to the Mind Prison chamber, and going inside the room, it is filled with several meters tall of dark side infused monoliths of stone, that contains the soul and mind of the Rakatan's prisoners.

The girl is at near end of the room, an unused Mind Prison Stone with ancient carvings and symbols embedded on each corner is just after the girl's resting head. The Mind Prison is specialized for mental torture of its captives, sometimes the torture is so much that it can cause physical pain to the captive's body, a perfect torture device and a great way to have someone's dark side kept rising. The Rakatan needs to torture the female Siarbras Qyâsik to gain more power over the Force, Dark Siders had always gained more power if the victim is filled with the epitome of the dark side rather than ones who don't have enough dark side within them.

The girl had her first steps towards the dark side, but it's not enough for Atas Dziri, he wanted to make her feel the highest point of the dark side, perpetual state of pain, sorrow, agony, despair, and death. The Rakatan is truly a sadistic being with his hunger for the dark side and most especially towards to the Siarbras Qyâsik.

Through the Force, Atas Dziri moves the girl's soul and mind to the Specialized Mind Stone that would keep her in a state of endless searing agony. The Rakatan maniacally laughed opening his grotesque Rakatan teeth that would have sent most people in a run.

* * *

 **Dark Force Temple, Dromund Kass**

She had been meditating floating above the ground for days to test her connection to the Force, it is strong indeed. The Woman had a mask to kept her face in secrecy and dark-clad robes with a hood that mostly hid her pale skin. she is now seeping through her mind filled with memories, that she wanted to throw away yet she can't.

In one of her memories, she sees herself as a caring mother to three lovable and innocent children, with them being twins of crimson and black and another one of blonde and yellow, she sees herself baking delicious cookies and give them to the three children who had always adored her.

The memories give her regret and sorrow. She wanted to kill herself for being controlled by the avatar of the dark side and let the darkness guide her way, the Emperor, yet she felt doesn't have the motivation to do such a thing. Only if she doesn't take her master's deal of being alive just to not leave her beloved children from this world, she wouldn't be feeling this right. She removed her Mask, revealing an unhealthy pale skin with eyes of silver being barely seen being overshadowed yellow and bits of red.

Then she can feel the familiar Sith Spirit that had always bothered her, Darth Desolous, a powerful Pau'un Dark Lord that had always kept her in a state of numbness and emptiness, she wanted to kill that kriffing ghost right now for bothering her.

Then she can hear the Spirit speak,

 _ **"Contemplating about how your desperation of being alive had turned into you a puppet of the dark side" As the spirit of Darth Desolous appeared before her eyes beneath her Sith Mask.**_

 _ **"How pathetic and sad, desolation is now your only friend, your favored children would have probably forgotten about you, or even better, they would despise you for leaving them at such a young age" The Sith Lord spins around her with laughers of mockery.  
**_

"Just shut up Desolous or else you would feel my wrath" as she just fired at him with silver mixed with red colored Lightning. It went pass through the Sith Spirit.

 _ **"You can't just kill me,** **Gimti**_ _ **, or should I say your actual name Summer Rose"**_ This only angered her even more, allowing more vicious bolts of mixed silver-red lightning coming to him, yet it is naught, for it passes through him and only hitting the walls, nearly melting it.

"Go Away!" as she demands him so.

 _ **"Very well, Summer Rose, it had been a fun**_ **time** _ **with you, and besides**_ _ **your master is to inform you about something very important"**_ As the Spirit of the Dark Lord just dispersed into nothing leaving no trace of a seeable trace of him, but she could still feel his presence within the Force.

Summer had grabbed her mask to cover her face and then she felt her direct telepathic connection to her master, Palpatine being active.

(Ahhhh, My hand, it is pleasure to meet you again) As Summer can felt her presence within her head.

(I have something to discuss with you, it is concerning your silver eyes, hehehehehe) she can heard his weak cackles at the end of the sentence.

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is another chapter of The Silver Eye Force User. It seems that, we have discovered the capabilities of the Silver Eyes when it comes to the usage of the Force, oops, an awakened Rakatan had got one of the Silver Eyes, and it seems that the hidden woman is Ruby and Rubrum's mother, Summer Rose, I wanted to keep it a secret until the ending of volume 3 when Ruby had completely unleashed her Silver Eye power, but there are already people who have figured it out too quick. And yes, Darth Desolous, the Sith Lord that you encountered in the Wii version of Star Wars Force Unleashed.  
**

 **I' m sorry this chapter is short, it's just that, I don't have enough time for the internet, cause, I' m being occupied by real life stuff.  
**

 **Also, Woohoo, this story had reached more than 10,000 views and almost 50 favorites and a bit more than 55 followers. While might not be impressive, but still.  
**

 ** ** **Finally, follow and favorite if you like the story, if you have anything to suggest/criticize/thoughts/ideas about the story just review or PM, just don't flame me or the story with anything that is nonsense.******


	12. Another Side Of Things PT2

**A/N: Here Again, You're Normal Sheevite with another chapter of The Silver Eye Force User. Glad to all of you, who are now reading this.**

 **CR4Z1: A sith Summer Rose...**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **AWESOME**

 **A: I don't know if you check your PM or not, but you are partly wrong and right, as I have stated again. She is just an Emperor's Hands if you don't know about the Emperor's Hands, in case you don't know the EU of Star Wars, The Emperor's Hand are a secret dark side faction made by Darth Sidious to carry out inconceivable and impossible missions and are 'totally loyal' towards Sidious, these missions can be done by Sidious' apprentice Vader, but those missions can give a beneficial use to Lord Vader to possibly overthrow Sidious, hence why Sidious uses them for these kinds of missions . Finally, all of them have a direct telepathic link with Sidious.**

 **Although, she can be considered as an aspirant to be a Sith Lord like the EU character Imperial Sovereign Protector Carnor Jax. So she's not a completely Sith, but can be considered turning into one, if Darth Sidious wanted her to be one.**

 **BrutusPrimus: Twists and turns. I like it!**

 **A: Thank you for the reply.  
**

 ** **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Star Wars is owned by Disney, and I own the plot and the OCs.****

* * *

 **?**

Space, a place in which most life would suffocate and die. A place of various junk and debris, which is filled with small piles of broken droids to the largest of warships being destroyed turned into debris. It is also the place in which the training droid PROXY had been thrown away after that Vader's apprentice had been escaped and that his apprentice's training droid had been impersonating for several months without noticing, with the dark lord throwing the training droid to space, now it is seriously damaged, floating adrift in space with other debris in just small amounts.

PROXY is the only a few beings who had know Vader's apprentice, his master, Starkiller. Then, a bright light came out of nowhere pointing at the direction of the deactivated training droid, the source of the light comes from a Rebel ship of few dozens of meters, two humanoid figures coming out from the Rebel ship with EVA suit designed to work in the vacuum of space.

The two figures wearing EVA suit with the Rebel Alliance insignia had nearly come to PROXY, the two are now reaching the opposite sides of the droid, with one at the right and the other at the left. The latter grabbed the droid first with its hands, the former did the same. The two through the vacuum of space had moved back to the ship moving with no resistance at all due to the void of air in space.

The two moved at the bottom of the ship while also carrying the training droid and a door had opened to the hanger of the ship, with the particle shield stopping the air coming out from the ship. The two had gone inside with the door closed. Then they fall to the ground in just a few seconds. The two prepares to remove their EVA suit, removing their helmet first.

The first one who had removed their helmet revealed a tan male with black hair, with a scar across his face. The second two reveals a Duro with the ubiquitous red eyes that are all present on all Duros.

The human had first opened his mouth.

"Is this the droid, that the General wanted?" As the human look to his Duro companion.

"It seems, though." The Duro had his arm move to a pocket of EVA suit and get a piece of paper that shows the exact image of PROXY.

"Well then, we must tell the General that we had the droid." As the human had picked a comlink from one of the pockets in the EVA suit.

* * *

The Jedi named Rahm Kota had been waiting for the droid, that he had seen in his Force Visions. The Force had been telling that a certain droid might have helped the Rebel Alliance. While the Force might be ever mysterious and strange to most beings, Jedi like Rahm Kota believed in the Force despite its peculiar ways.

He had this Force visions for a few months, he sometimes sees a boy training with Lord Vader, the said droid who seems to a servant to the boy calling him 'master', and the boy who had called Lord Vader 'master'. It's as if the Force had been giving visions of Vader's secret apprentice, this wasn't surprising to him, as he had known that the Sith had always get apprentices to help him/her fight against their master.

The visions had shown that the boy is actually the galaxy's mysterious assassin, a mysterious person cladding black robes and a mask that always seem to cover his face. Said assassin hunts highly important and powerful people that threaten the Empire's authority over the galaxy, but because it rarely hunted Imperial targets and have a mask that might be similar to those of the Empire's dark side army, people of the galaxy thought that he is one of the Empire's assassins, but the Empire had stated that these rumors are completely false. The people that got hunted by the mysterious assassin are mostly Rebellious to the Empire, high-ranking criminals, and anything that is an enemy to the Empire.

He doesn't know why the Force had given these visions, but if the Force is giving visions about the said boy, then he must have a sort of essential importance within the galaxy. The Force had also given the location of the training droid that might help him to find the boy. Rahm Kota had ordered a CR90 Corvette to be his personal transport with a few dozen people to find the training droid named PROXY, during the hyperspace journey. Rahm Kota through the Force, he had sketched out the image of the droid in a piece of paper, to know what the people are trying to look for.

then he heard a ring from his personal comlink, he gets it from his pocket in his Jedi Armored Suit. He then pressed a button.

"General Kota, we had the droid, that you have looked for"

"Very good, I would immediately go there" As Rahm Kota had gone up from his seat and goes to the door that leads to the hallways of the ship.

* * *

"I have already talked to the general, he would be coming here anytime soon" As he had put back the comlink into the pocket of his EVA suit.

The Duro had already removed his EVA suit, only leaving the Duro in the official Rebel flight suit.

"Hey, I have a question?" As the words are coming from the Duro.

"Yeah, what is it?" As the human had noticed him.

"Why did the general ordered to get us a useless droid? No offense, but It would be better if we fight against the Empire rather than being an errand boy for an old man that gives an order that has no strategic value at all." As the Duro had stated his question.

"Well, from what I know. The general is a Jedi and of course, they can use the Force to do whatever is impossible for us to do, like seeing the future and moving stuff without touching them. And of course the Jedi had strange ways to help the galaxy, it could be this droid must have held a form of importance, that we don't see, but the Jedi could." As he had remembered all of his experiences with the Jedi and there use of the Force.

"Oh, I forgot that he is a Jedi, no wonder why we are doing this trivial labor." Then they heard the sound of a door opening, looking at the source. The general of the Rebel Alliance.

"Uhm... General Kota, it's good to see you" The two had spoken to Rahm Kota.

"Good day to see you, Mar Zho and Aren Sarandon. Now, is the droid is here?" **  
**

"Yes, General Kota it is right here" as the Duro named Mar Zho had pointed to the lying and damaged training droid.

"Hmph... Good, now leave, I would do something to the droid" As the Jedi general ordered the two leave out of the hanger, in which the two obey.

"Let's see here" Rahm Kota letting the Force guiding him, manipulating PROXY to be activated, through the use of Mechu Macture, Rahm Kota can feel a bit of electricity flowing through the droid, within each second, the droid power levels are increasing. For about thirty seconds, the droid had been activated with its photoreceptors shined.

"Good. Tell me, PROXY, where is Starkiller." as Rahm Kota uttered the holodroid's name. The Droid just look at him for a few seconds, before it can answer.

"Master Starkiller had been escaped from Lord Vader in the ship known as the Rogue Shadow, the celestial body, that he is going for, is named Remnant, I don't have the exact hyperspace coordinates, but I could possibly pinpoint in which hyperlanes, that the Rogue Shadow had gone in." The holodroid had answered the Jedi general.

The General had been a bit disappointed with the answer, but at least he had the droid that could help to locate the boy that might have helped the Rebel Alliance. Also, what in the Force, is Remnant?

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is another chapter of The Silver Eye Force User. Well it seems that Rahm Kota had found the holodroid that serves under Starkiller, though, that's going to take time, it could probably take a few months or a year to find Remnant's hyperlane, not to mention, the Hyperspace anomalies that occupy the Unknown Regions, which could probably mess up ships in hyperspace. If you are wondering what is the helmet, that** **Rubrum wore, it is the helmet of the EU character, the Ninth Assassin, the assassin that hunts down Vader after the events of the Revenge Of The Sith. Well, I think the helmet is approriate for someone like the OC Starkiller.  
**

 **I' am again sorry, that this chapter is short again, but don't worry in the later chapters, I have it long as 3,000 words or more than.**

 ** ** ** **Finally, follow and favorite if you like the story, if you have anything to suggest/criticize/thoughts/ideas about the story just review or PM, just don't flame me or the story with anything that is nonsense.********


	13. Truth Revealed

**A/N: Here Again, You're Normal Sheevite with another chapter of The Silver Eye Force User. Glad to all of you, who are now reading this.**

 **BrutusPrimus: And in comes Kota. Nice work, piecing the story together.**

 **A: Indeed, Kota would be the one who would find** **Rubrum and use him to help the Rebel Alliance, but that wouldn't be too easy of a task.  
**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: This is gonna be good!**

 **A: Yes it will be good indeed.**

 **I have already watched the first chapter of RWBY volume 6. And I can say that it is good, not bad, although there are some things that I find NO MAKE SENSE AT ALL. I wouldn't give anything more about it, cuz spoilers. And no one loves it. Now to the Story!  
**

 ** ** **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Star Wars is owned by Disney, and I own the plot and the OCs.******

* * *

 **Amphitheater**

A few days had passed since Rubrum made up with team RWBY and was let back into their room. Now he found himself observing a match between Pyrrha and team CRDL. While he had a while ago made an observation that team CRDL's teamwork had been… lacking, to say the least, he had hoped that they would have improved on that matter by now, in which they clearly didn't. If he was in their position, he would have use weapons that can't be manipulated by Polarity and of course team attacks and that could bring out maximum efficiency in defeating an enemy whether through sheer speed or physical might. During the entire fight, it is obvious, that Pyrrha is clearly superior to the four of them in all aspects of combat. This is one reason to clearly dislike team CRDL.

"Lucky shot." Cardin groaned before collapsing as Professor Goodwitch announced the end of the match, congratulating Pyrrha and reassuring her that she would qualify for the tournament.

'Lucky shot? you sure about, if you kept using that as a pathetic excuse to have your pride up and not have it blown away and an incapability to fix your mistakes, you would surely die early _.'_ He shook his head and look at them with disdain.

"All right, now I know that is a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more match. Any volunteers?" The professor seemed to log something on her scroll before looking up at the seats for a volunteer. "Miss Belladonna?" Hearing her name called out Blake quickly closed the book she was reading. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

For the few past days, she had been avoiding participating in several activities, including rest. As a result, dark rings had formed under her eyes, a result of lack of rest for dozens of hours.

"I'll do it." A hand rose from the seat behind her as a somewhat familiar voice cut the professor off.

She turned towards the person in question, pushing up her glasses with her left hand. "Mercury is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." She started looking at her scroll.

"Actually, I wanna fight… her." The volunteer, who, Rubrum now recognized as one of Cinder's teammates, took a few moments to ponder before pointing at Pyrrha.

"Me?" Pyrrha was taken by surprise, recoiling in shock.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished a match." Professor Goodwitch quickly pointed out. "I recommend you choose another partner."

"No! It's fine." Pyrrha quickly interjected. "I would be happy to oblige." She turned towards the challenger and smiled happily while giving a small bow.

The person was an adolescent male with messy gray hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. He is currently wearing a black and gray partial zip jacket with rerebraces, vambraces, and black/gray fingerless gloves protecting both his arms and hands. He is also wearing black pants with a single gray stripe going down the leg with a pair of equally colored shoes and a modified gray and black stash hanging from his hip.

The boy with silver eyes had sensed him in the Force, with the upper abdomen and the lower being flowed with the Force, meanwhile, his entire legs feel a bit weird it had a similar presence when weapons are being covered in Aura, could it be prosthetics being weaponized? That's an interesting choice of weapon, he thought.

Rubrum knowing Pyrrha is one of strongest first-year huntress-in-training besides Rubrum, could beat him, but such a conclusion is made because he is ignorant of Mercury's combative prowess.

Curiously, it seemed this Mercury fought similarly to Yang, using boots as his weapons. Most likely they also had a gun of some sort built into them. His stance was one rather typical of martial-arts that focused on kicks, with his hands held before his upper body to allow blocking, while one foot was put before the other to facilitate kicking with the other.

They stood there observing each other for several seconds before Mercury charged, prompting Pyrrha to move as well. Mercury stopped before reaching her, plating one foot firmly while switching his momentum into a fierce kick, which was promptly blocked by Pyrrha's shield before being followed up by a low sweep with her sword, sweeping her opponent off his feet.

Mercury fell flat on his back, but a quick spin brought him back on his feet before a few backflips created some distance between them. Pyrrha charged in, and what followed was a series of blocks and parried as the two dueled before a brutal shield bash from Pyrrha sent Mercury flying.

Skidding backward, sparks flying from where his boots dragged over the floor, Mercury managed to stay upright and halt his backward momentum. Then he suddenly relaxed his stance and seemed to consider things before giving an appreciative hum.

"Hey, your friend's doing pretty good." his sister's voice reached Rubrum's ears from somewhere behind him.

Then Mercury resumed his assault with a spinning kick, pushing Pyrrha back from the sheer force behind it before he crouched low and started a series of spinning high-kicks, forcing Pyrrha to roll away from him.

Landing in a crouch, shield held high, Pyrrha reversed the grip on Miló, currently in its sword form. Mercury rushed after her, jumping up and launching a barrage of kicks on her shield. Pyrrha deflected him and threw Miló, blocking the follow-up kick with her bare arm and grabbing her weapon.

Mercury quickly launched another series of kicks, forcing Pyrrha on the defensive before managing to knock Miló out of her hand. Giving her a smug look, Mercury lashed out with another kick. Pyrrha bent slightly backward as she raised her shield slightly and held out her hand towards Mercury's boot.

That was when something odd happened, the kick that should have been accurate seemed to be slightly deflected, shifting its path ever so slightly, causing it to miss entirely, although to most of the audience it looked as if Mercury simply missed his kick, meanwhile Rubrum ever being perceptive with his senses interpret the action differently. This gives Rubrum a disappointment, this is showing her secret to most of her victories, it is her semblance that somehow make her virtually untouchable and invincible to most combatants, yet if this ability is the one thing that makes her stomping most of her opponents, then why she didn't use it to grab team CRDL and thrown them aside, why she didn't use it to grab Mercury's legs, grab him and punch him.

An easy answer, honor. It is the idea of honor that stops using her semblance to its full potential and of course being a huntsman is to be honorable, but what if it is honor that let kills you, what if honor had let other dies. This is why Rubrum dislike honor and also a reason why he loved the quote "Honor is a fool's prize. Glory is of no use to the dead" which came from one of the Sith Lords that he admired the most, Darth Revan. though it could be another reason, there are people who don't want to see a fight ended way too quickly.

Rubrum was seemed correct on his thesis that his legs could be prosthetic, allowing it to be manipulated by Polarity. Then he jumped up, put both feet against Pyrrha's shield and fired the gun built into his boots, sending him flying away.

He landed a bit away and rose calmly as Pyrrha charged at him, and then: "I forfeit." He surrendered.

Pyrrha's expression became one of shock as she halted her charge, passing Mercury by before stumbling to a halt.

"You… don't even want to try?" Pyrrha's voice was filled with incredulousness.

"What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter, we're obviously leagues apart." Mercury shrugged exaggeratedly.

Rubrum was certain he was lying, to begin with, he had known from the very start about Pyrrha's skill and reputation. Then why would he challenge her? It had seemed to Rubrum that he had been testing her, trying to figure out what her strengths and weaknesses were. Most likely he found what he was looking for and, to avoid showing too much of his combative prowess, forfeited.

And he remembered about Jaune's training session, most of the students around him are already standing up and are leaving, with Jaune had a face of anxiety, which he doesn't need the Force to clearly see that. He could see that Jaune was already leaving the room. Rubrum followed him.

* * *

Jaune was a bit nervous right now, he had remembered the training session being enforced upon him due to his lack of good combative skills. He thinks of a way to hide from the twin brother of Ruby, Rubrum, and he needs to do it as quickly as possible, unfortunately, it was too late. Behind him is the said boy that had to enforce the training session upon him, the boy had opened his mouth in a quick manner.

"Where do you think, you are going?" a voice of power and authority had come out of his mouth, this terrifies Jaune to the core and this also gives him the reason to plan his hiding spot.

"Uhm... Getting to my room, to do something" As he gives an excuse and starts to walk two steps forward, but stop again when Rubrum had spoken again.

"And what is this 'something?'" The silver-eyed boy giving him the stare.

"It is something, that might you don't want to hear about" Jaune giving him more excuses to escape the training session.

"You sure?" Rubrum rising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm su-agh!" but before he had even finished what he would say, he gets grabbed by Rubrum in the top of his chestplate and gets pulled down slightly, while also through the Force had bend a bit of Pyrrha's mind to leave the both of them and to focus on a new task, while forgetting what she had seen

"Don't think, you can escape from the training that I have given to you. The headmaster had granted me the authority to train you in any way possible, and I would use that said authority to it's fullest, even this includes hurting you with my semblance. Now, do you understand! "As Rubrum had spoken in a very harsh and condescending tone, he releases Jaune from his grip, with Jaune fixing himself up.

"Now follow me to the rooftops, I would test your swordsmanship skills first" After Jaune had fixed himself up, he obeyed what Rubrum had said to him.

A sign comes from Jaune and a single sweatdrop coming out from his pores dropping to the ground, he often wonders, how Ruby Rose who doesn't like any harsh and cruel people at all, be having a perfect sibling relationship, with a harsh, powerful, and condescending person. This doesn't make any sense to him at all.

* * *

 **Rooftop**

Rubrum had stood before and had his face stare at Jaune, with Jaune doing the same. Rubrum had also brought a single Vibroblade, while he is more of a dual wielding fighter more than a singular type, he believes that even with a single Vibroblade would just easily block all of his attacks with ease.

"Jaune, you would be the offensive, while, I will be the defensive" As he commanded the blonde boy.

Jaune had the taken a stance of form V of Djem So, although Jaune had not known that it's a lightsaber form. From what Rubrum see in his physique, he believes that Form V of Djem So is appropriate for a muscular and strong build especially with his huge amounts of Aura enhancing his physical strength. Meanwhile, Rubrum took a stance of form III named Soresu to defend himself.

Jaune had taken up the first strike with his blade is held above his head, angled backward and down at about forty-five degrees. This is also the beginning stance for the falling avalanche attack, then he strikes down to his opponent, exerting with all of his strength and will. Rubrum sees this and defends himself by having his Vibroblade defending from the special attack if this his master Vader striking him down without holding back, he would have his defense being totally broken within a dozen strikes and have himself being either choked or being push back with the Force.

Thankfully enough, Jaune wasn't Lord Vader, thus easily defending himself from the attack without even being staggered back, then Jaune done dozens of strikes coming from the right, left, and the top with all of them striking all of the zones, that he taught to Jaune about. But even with all of the strikes of physical might Rubrum had just easily deflect all of his strikes and thrust with ease, even Jaune had his strength being completely enhanced with Aura.

The Silver-Eyed boy had gotten a bit bored. He then with all of his physical strength amplified with the powerful Force Energies to strike Jaune. The blonde boy had reacted to the strike and tries to block the attack, but the physical might of Rubrum is so much, that the sword that Jaune had gripped within his two hands is being thrown away about a several meters to the left of Jaune.

"You've lasted for about ten minutes, that's bad for you, not to mention, that I was holding back. If I dare to strike you with all of my power, I would've destroyed you in an instant. Continue fighting like this, you would've died, with your dreams of becoming a hero just like your forefathers will be an illusion and a delusion." Then Rubrum had to lean into his face about a several inches away "You're just nothing but a burden"

Jaune had his anger rises. Jaune for all of his unselfish, amiable, and resourceful attitude, had one fatal flaw just like what any person would have. It is his obsession with the family legacy of being a hero, thus leading to make brash, dishonest, and stubborn actions, for an example would be using fake transcripts to get into Beacon to be a Hunter, as the goal in intent is purely noble and heroic. Jaune had never taken into consideration the years of hard work and training to be a capable student of an academy that churns out new Hunters and Huntresses every year.

(Ah, it seem so that I have struck the tick that had let his anger rise, ah yes. I could feel through the Force, his anger is rising, such anger is good and it gives one focus when combating your enemies, though it would leave someone in a disadvantage, to be blind when it comes in judgment. I have also done it for another reason, to test if he Force-sensitive or not.)

Jaune had slowly risen up from the floor, he walks towards to his sword and grabs it with his two hands. The slightly angered blonde boy had his mouth opened.

"I' m not a burden and I will be a hero just like my ancestors" as Jaune had retorted back to him with bitterness.

"If what you said is true, then hit me down with all your might and anger" as Rubrum stated to him. Then, Jaune stood up and with instinct, he had instinctively gathering Force Energies and with his mind, he had created a Force Push. The Silver-Eyed boy can sense the Force Push coming right at him, now, any Force Sensitive might had blocked the push, but Rubrum had no intentions of doing such a thing, he wanted to have Jaune to realize the Force Sensitivity within him. He wanted to have Jaune to recognize that he can connect, manipulate, and feel with the ubiquitous energy field that seems to bind everything.

Rubrum is being pushed to the ground in just a few meters from his original position and is currently lying in the ground, he had gotten himself back standing upright.

* * *

Frustration and anger, a feeling that he had always acted upon when he is being pushed around, forced to attack his own friends, being scolded and reprimanded for a long time, and the likes. The feeling of anger had often, if not always help him in the times of hardship, one example would be his bold defiance of Cardin due to him being commanded to humiliate and hurt his partner, Pyrrha Nikos. Now, he was tired of all harsh but truthful talk and criticism during every training session done by Rubrum Rose.

Then an unknown but somewhat familiar feeling had to flow through him. He had such feelings when every time he had held and expressed powerful and strong emotions, although it mostly occurred when every time he is angered. Said feeling had given a burst of confidence, will, strength, and power. When every time in a desperate and hopeless situation, this familiar feeling can be felt helping him every time. To him, it is just adrenaline. But, oh no, he was all wrong. No, rather it is the Force that had been flowing through him the all-time, giving him the necessary things to overcome an obstacle in front of him.

Most of his life, he is being unknowingly strengthened by the Force, now it is the time for him to connect with the Force and use it. Connecting with the Force, he had unconsciously with a mere thought, created a weak but powerful enough Force Push to throw the Silver-Eyed boy a few meters back. Jaune had seen the power that he is tapping in. He can see that his tutor is being pushed back and being thrown into the ground.

Frustration and anger being replaced by emotions of pride, confusion, and happiness. Pride, that he had somehow landed a hit to the harsh, merciless, and a powerful fighter of Beacon. Confusion, as to why, his combat tutor didn't dodge his attack, although, it could be the effects of the attack aren't being easily seen. lastly, happiness, he is happy that he had hit the one who had to give him harsh verbal assault, and he is also happy, that he had finally discovered his "semblance". Or so, he thinks.

He can see that his combat tutor is making himself standing up.

"Heh, it seems that I had discovered my semblance. And, that I have defeated you" Jaune said to the Silver-Eyed boy, who held an expression of joy. This gives Jaune, the impression, that Rubrum might be happy, that he had finally discovered his semblance.

"Indeed, you might have defeated me. But, I let my guard down to see something interesting within you" The words given by his Combat Tutor had confused Jaune.

"What do you mean by that, Rubrum?" Asked the confused blonde boy.

"Well, Jaune. Have you known about my past, just give me a simple explanation" The Silver-Eyed boy asking a simple question to Jaune. The question gives more confusion to Jaune, but instead of expressing his confusion, he instead gives the answer.

"Well, you've been kidnapped by your former master and have been training with him for about ten years in a harsh environment and when he died, you decided to go back to Vale and to find your family. Now, you're here in Beacon Academy." This is the short summary given by Rubrum's twin sister. When he wanted to ask Ruby why Rubrum is outright harsh and brutal when it comes to fighting, verbal assaults, and etc. There are moments of Ruby having tears and sadness when she tells that he is being treated badly and him being kidnapped, but ended up happy when she tells, of how herself got united with her beloved twin brother and ending with it, telling that she hopes that Rubrum would never be torn away from her life by anything or anyone.

"Yes, that is correct. But, have you wonder where my dead master came from and gone to when he had finished kidnapped me" as Rubrum give him another question.

"Well, I've never thought of that,"

"My dead master, came from there" Rubrum had brought one of his fingers pointing it to the blackened skies with the damaged moon being visible.

"Ehh, what? The sky? this is something, that I don't completely expect from someone like you." More and more confusion is entering within Jaune. He now wanted actual answers.

"No! Not the sky, he comes from space, he comes from other worlds. Worlds, that you might never imagine." The Answer had confused Jaune even more, space? That is something out-of-the-world. Did he suggest, that his master is an alien? No, this is complete nonsense, there is no existing mode of transportation to leave the atmosphere without having Dust losing its power.

"Okay. You might be intimidating, giving facts to people and more, but this is something Bullshit!" He then prepares to go inside the Dorm through the apparent door in the rooftop. "Also, it's almost late. And Obviously, we need some sleep." But instead of going to the door, he is being grabbed by Rubrum.

"If, you don't believe me. Then, I would show something." Before He knew it, in just a few seconds. The two have teleported. Only leaving a silverish mist.

* * *

 **Small Cave, Ghost town**

He can feel his manipulations on the Force. Twisting the Space-Time Continuum to his will, to teleport to a desired location. The Force is interconnected within everything, this includes Space and Time. With enough proficiency and mastery over the Force, one could fold and twist the very fabric of Space-Time to his/her will. Though, such actions would leave the user in exhaustion. This is evident when Rubrum is visibly tired with a little sweat coming out.

"Huh, Where are in the dust are we?! And how did we get here" Jaune turns his face of confusion and disbelief to the face of shock and surprise.

"We are here, near to my starship named Rogue Shadow. And also, how did we get here? It is one of many, if not the infinite wonders of the Force" Rubrum had answered.

Starship? Infinite wonders? Force? These words have given the necessary reason as to why Jaune would question his combat tutor.

"OK, Ok. Now you tell me, that you're telling me that, your master comes from space, now you're telling me some nonsense." Then Jaune shouts "JUST GET TO THE DAMN POINT OR ELSE I WOULD TELL ALL BULLSHIT OF THIS TO YOUR SISTERS"

"Your verbal threats doesn't concern nor intimidate me. Now, follow me" Jaune was still being angry and disbelief at him, but nevertheless, he had followed him.

The short walk was anything but silence, the two stop when both of them are seeing a starship. The Teenage Silver-Eyed boy channeling Force Energies through the Ship, he had activated it. The Ship is now completely operating. And the landing ramp to the Rogue Shadow had been opened. Jaune is now starting to believe, but he was still mad. Rubrum walk to the ramp with Jaune following him. Entering the Ship, they have entered the lounge of the Ship, which contains a high-quality holographic table which is surrounded by a circular couch. Rubrum takes a seat and so did Jaune.

"Now, I will tell you everything" With a few pushes on the buttons on the holographic table, it showed a high quality colorized hologram of the galaxy. "This, Jaune, is the galaxy, that we live in. Filled with countless Solar Systems which is then filled with countless lifeforms." Then Rubrum pressing a single button, it showed the territory of the Galaxy. with the blue showing the territory of the Galactic Empire, it had dominated more than half of the entire galaxy. The Yellow showing the territory of the Hutt Cartel which had dominated many parts of the right side of the galaxy. Showing the major powers of the galaxy.

"The blue color in this galactic map is where my master come from and is named as the Galactic Empire, he is the Supreme Commander of the Galactic Empire and he wanted himself and to use me to overthrow the Emperor, because he finds me, the powerful Force Sensitive that can rival him. He is also the one who showed me the ways of the Force." Rubrum had tried to explain to Jaune.

"So... Your master come from this Galactic Empire, he is the Supreme Commander of the Galactic Empire and he wanted to use you because your master believes that you whatever your power is enough to overthrow the Emperor. And he is also the one who shows you the ways of this Force?" Jaune just takes a glare at the Silver-Eyed boy "What even is this?! How could anything what you said is true."

"If you still don't believe me, then I would try my best to explain all of it you"

Rubrum then starts to explain what had truly happened to start with his kidnapping. The Force Sensitive speaks about how he remembered being kidnapped from his family by his master named Lord Vader or Darth Vader, then he speaks about, about how Lord Vader started to train him after a one week being confined within a room which is protected with a few droids and giving him rations and water to keep him alive.

Then, Rubrum talks about the sheer brutal, cruel, vicious, and torturous training that had given to him. The things that the Silver-Eyed boy described his training had given Jaune a powerful feeling of sympathy and disgust. Such examples of this brutal training would be the time when his former master Darth Vader had thrown him into a high-gravity Planet with a very hostile environment and that he must survive for a month, the only things that he only had is his Sith Robes and dual Lightsabers just to survive.

Jaune had asked him, why did his master let him be in training of such inhumane conditions. Vader's former apprentice had answered his question in a monotonous voice.

"It's because it is one of the ways to be fully enveloped within the dark side of the Force. As you can see, the power that you and I hold isn't Aura, but rather the Force itself, an all-present energy field that binds within everything. I haven't even unlocked my Aura. The 'Semblance' you had shown, is actually a Force Push. Anyway, the dark side of the Force is mostly emotions, love, happiness, anger, sadness, disgust, all of it is what empowers the dark side of the Force, but negative emotions can empower the dark side in a significant and powerful effect compared to positive emotions. All of those gruesome and inhumane training is meant to induce me a lot of negative emotions like pain, anger, hatred, and many more. This is why my master to train me this way to be as powerful as I can be."

Jaune had now understood all of it clearly. This also makes sense as to why Rubrum is being harsh to failures who kept making mistakes, brutal when it comes on how he fights his opponents, doesn't seem to fear even if threats are being thrown to his face, and etc. Now, a thought came to his mind. Do his sisters know all about this, Jaune doesn't think, most especially with the nauseating descriptions given by his tutor.

"Do your sisters know about this?" Jaune is being dead serious in his tone and question, though this doesn't scare Rubrum for a bit.

"No, they don't, and they never will." The answer given by the Silver-Eyed boy is dissatisfying especially the ending.

"What do you mean by 'they never will'? Why would you never tell all of this to your sisters?" decades living with his sisters that had been making fun of him but still love them had given his own personal view about sibling relationships had let him question such a response.

"Tch... Because, I don't want my sisters to know that I was being tortured for straight ten years, besides ignorance is bliss."

"Fair answer, I guess"

"Good. Now back to the story."

Rubrum had told him that despite a decade of anguish and brutal training, he still remember home and his family. He had also told him the only genuine friend during under Vader is PROXY who is the only droid that had given him compassion and love. He told him about how he had missed the droid. during the end of the decade-long training. Rubrum told him that he had conceived of a plan to finally going back home. The plan involved with him conducting a dark side ritual on a powerful dark side nexus to remove Vader's memories on how to go Remnant while implanting the memories to his own, next he had removed any data on hyperspace lanes that lead to Remnant with the help of Vader's stolen memories and PROXY, get a powerful Kyber crystal and to infuse his Force presence to the crystal and put it into PROXY, so that PROXY can have a false Force presence of him.

Rubrum had told Jaune, on how he had finally escaped from his master's iron fist, during on a mission to hunt down pirates disrupting Imperial trade routes, he had finally escaped with the Rogue Rubrum while leaving PROXY in a disguise of him. Though, leaving PROXY had given a state of sadness temporarily. The Rogue Rubrum go to the hyperspace lane leading to Remnant and it took few hours to finally gone to Remnant, his birth planet, and home planet.

"And, that is the story of how I had escaped from my former master, Darth Vader. Any questions?"

"Would your master hunt you down?"

"Yes, that is inevitable. But the chances of him going to truly find me is virtually impossible, as I have maintained a perpetual state that hides my Force Presence, not to mention, that stealing of his memories to my own and removal of any data of any hyperspace lanes to this System."

"Next Question?

"So, what is the Force, that you've been mentioning"

Rubrum is just eager to answer his question.

"Well, Jaune. As I have explained it earlier, the Force is an omnipresent power that binds with everything, it within you, within me, within the very atoms that made up the universe, within the air, within space, within time, within every stars that you have seen and basically within everything, It is like water flowing within everywhere. There are two major orders when it comes to learning and uses it the Force: The Jedi and The Sith, while there are diverse different order, organizations, factions, and etc. but those things aren't really important. For the Jedi, they believe only to serve the light side of the Force, they believe that anything of the dark side must be purged at all cost. For the Sith, they believe that one must follow their passions, whether it be money, love, power, and etc."

Rubrum continued with a philosophical tone.

"I would recite both of their codes. The Jedi it is. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

Jaune reacted to the code with disagreement.

"Now for the Sith Code. Peace is a lie, there's only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

And Jaune had reacted to the code with a bit of acceptance.

"Both codes are what reflect the philosophy of two respective orders, The Jedi, and the Sith. The Jedi Code is nothing but a denial of reality, living in an illusion that things like emotion, ignorance, and the likes are nothing, just so they could wait for death while still being peaceful. The code in many levels is filled with hypocrisy, it is the equivalent of a child throwing a tantrum while still believing pretending it's for a good reason. The Jedi Code is a code of denial."

"For the Sith Code. While, I might have agreed with most of it and doesn't have any sort of disgusting hypocrisy, for the code doesn't lie, unlike the Jedi code, for the code, it believes in goals, truth, and the path to achievement. The one thing, they lack is restraint. The Sith Code is about having absolute freedom at all cost, it doesn't matter if you have to kill thousands or millions, all that matters is about absolute freedom. In the end, both codes are flawed."

The Silver-Eyed boy continued even more.

"Now, the Force had both sides, both light side and the dark side. but, don't confuse with the light being good and the dark being evil." Rubrum just scoffed at the end.

"Why is that?" Jaune asked with uncertainty.

"As you can see. People tend to associate both light and dark with good and evil because that is what only their narrow-minded and small minds can just comprehend. And with this, the ignorant masses of the galaxy have always associated the Jedi as good, and the Sith as bad. But, this is not the case at all. The Jedi in the past have done truly terrible things in the sake of having the light side as the dominant position of the galaxy, one of them is to eradicate an entire race of Force Sensitives named the Sith because the Sith species are of innately dark siders. A Jedi wielding the light side can be as destructive as Sith wielding the dark side."

Jaune had a face of bewilderment with the words "Sith species". Rubrum had introduced that the Sith is a major order of the Force, now rather it is a species. This baffles him.

"Wait? You said that the Sith is a major order that preaches absolute freedom. Now, you're talking that the Sith are actually species. Just explain what is it!?"

"Well, as you can see. almost seven thousand years ago, There is a group of Jedi led by Ajunta Pall who have been dabbled in new ways of using the Force in which the Jedi Order would highly disapprove of. These new ways of using the Force, to resurrect dead beings, the creation of life, and the likes. However, Ajunta Pall's Jedi faction and The Jedi Order had argued each other and this culminates into a war, which is named the Hundred-Year Darkness. I wouldn't tell all of the details of the war. But, Ajunta Pall's Jedi have fought against the Jedi Order, in the end, Ajunta Pall's Jedi had lost the war, but due to the nature of The Jedi Order, they're exiled rather than being killed, which is a stupid mistake for the Jedi Order.

The Exiled Dark Jedi have exiled into deep space, in which they found Korriban, the birth planet of both Sith species and the Sith Order. In that place, Ajunta Pall and his fellow Dark Jedi have descended from the sky and landed to Korriban. When they have been landed to the planet and show their knowledge and power of the Force, in which shocked the natives of Korriban, the Sith. In their Ajunta Pall and his fellow Dark Jedi have created an alliance with the second-in-command of the Sith King Hakagram Graush and they managed to overthrow him, then it was there, that the Sith Order had been born, with Ajunta Pall being known as the First Dark Lord of the Sith. It was Ajunta Pall's exile named Sorzus Syn that had developed the Sith Code which is made to be the antithesis of the Jedi Code. The other Dark Jedi just adopted the title Sith Lord or Lords of the Sith. With the newly made Sith Order, they have effectively conquered the Sith species

And that is how the Sith Order was born. Today, the Sith species have been to extinction, even barely knowing that their powerful ancestors had done in the past. But, the Sith Order has domination over the Galaxy."

"Okay, I get it. But, why told me all of this? Why not others."

The Silver-Eyed boy had answered his question.

"It's because Jaune, you're the only one who had a strong connection with the Force besides my twin sister. With all of the harsh doings to you when during training, it is meant to unlock your connection with the Force and know how to harness it. Besides, you don't want to be a weakling anymore, be helpless to others. It is time for you to know the ways of the Force. So, are you willing to be my apprentice and to learn power even greater than Aura itself?"

Jaune had been thinking about the offer. If he had accepted the offer, he could be strong faster. Strong enough to save his friends and family, maybe even giving him big chances to restore his family name to its former glory or even higher, but there are some doubts. Could the boy had some ulterior motives behind this act, possibly using him as a tool. If he rejected, he knew that he wouldn't be strong faster, he might regret rejecting the offer of apprenticeship, and implying from the boy's demeanor, he knew it would cause him more trouble. Finally, the option of accepting the offer outweigh the option of rejecting.

"Yes, I would accept your offer, but I still have some doubts about it."

This gives a smirk to Rubrum.

"A wise choice you made, Jaune. Also, there is nothing you must doubt about, I have no ulterior motives at all. I just wanted to see another Force sensitive in Remnant. Now, it's late. Better teleport back inside the Dorm"

He had been gathering another set of Force Energies during their discussion. channeling the Force to his will, he had again bend the space around him and Jaune to instantaneously go back to the roof of the dorm.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is the longest chapter that I have written, about more than 6,000 words long. Congrats, Jaune, you're now under the apprenticeship of** **Rubrum, any obstacle right before you would be dispatched quickly. For, the teleportation thing. There are several Force-sensitives who had done this thing, and a few of practitioners of Force Teleportation is weaker to** **Rubrum when it comes to the raw power over the Force. Well, there is Darth Jadus for an example, he is basically teleporting casually, remember though. This is him teleporting in short distances, if he had teleported a very long distance, it would tire him. The same thing happened to the Main OC. the distance between the roof of the Dorm and the Cave is a long one.  
**

 **For** **Rubrum's interpretation of both codes of the Jedi and the Sith. This is how I also view both codes of the Jedi and the Sith. The Jedi are a bunch of people living in an illusion, while the Sith are a bunch of people who believe in Absolute Freedom and they shouldn't haven't any restraint to said Freedom.  
**

 ** ** **Finally, follow the story, if you're interested, favorite the story, if you like the story, if you have anything to suggest/criticize/thoughts about the story just review or PM, just don't flame me or the story with anything that is nonsense.****  
**

 ** ** **Edit:******

 ** ** **EnigmaPriest3002:****** ** ** **Why didn't****** ** ** **Rubrum just kill Cardin? Would've made a bit more sense, to be honest.******

 ** ** **A: While it makes sense for****** ** ** **Rubrum just to kill team CRDL. It should be noted, that the death of a Student wouldn't go unnoticed.****** ** ** **Rubrum might have powerful Force powers that could allow him to manipulate memories, electronic devices, and etc. You should take Ozpin into account. Ozpin is a thousand-year-old Force Sensitive, manipulating minds of a Force Sensitive is difficult even for****** ** ** **Rubrum. Just take a look, Vader, he is very powerful indeed, yet despite his powerful Force connection. Vader can't just manipulate or even read the memories of his daughter, Leia Organa. The best thing he could do mentally tortures Leia Organa to spit out the information about the Rebel base which has obviously failed. Ozpin, I believe could have sensed the death of Cardin or his teammates.******

 ** ** **Rubrum had taken notice that Ozpin is a Force Sensitive. with the latest chapter showing that****** ** ** **Rubrum had conducted a dark side ritual on a strong dark side nexus with him removing of Vader's memories about him going to Remnant.****** ** ** **Rubrum could have done the same thing to Ozpin and everyone that had known about CRDL, the effect of the dark side ritual should have sent shockwaves through the Force, and that only extremely powerful Force Sensitives could have detected it, these two Force Sensitives are Yoda and Darth Sidious.******

 ** ** **If****** ** ** **Rubrum had done this dark side ritual. He should be aware that Darth Sidious could've probably sensed the after-effects of the dark side Ritual. So, yeah no.****** ** ** **Rubrum wouldn't kill Cardin.******

 ** ** **Besides, I don't think there is any form of beneficial killing team CRDL to****** ** ** **Rubrum . He only kills that only proves to be truly harmful and doesn't have any worth at all, team CRDL isn't one of them.****** ** ** **Rubrum as he had negative opinions towards them. He believes that they could still change for the better. Though, he doesn't think about this a lot.******


	14. Rakata and Silver Eyes PT1

**A/N: Here Again, You're Normal Sheevite with another chapter of The Silver Eye Force User. Glad to all of you, who are now reading this.**

 **Okay, I have decided to timeskip two chapters of volume two, Burning the Candle and Dance Dance Infiltration. I wanted to get to the latter part of Volume three quick as possible.**

 **I have decided to announce that I would make a poll to change the name of the main OC 'Shadow' to 'Rubrum' because it sounded better just like the Gravity Falls Twins Mason (Dipper is his nickname) and Mabel. Also, Rubrum is the Latin word for Red.**

 **Editted: Okay, the poll is now closed, the name of the OC had been officially changed.**

 **LONERANGER97: (All of the reviews combined)**

 **A: Yes, I have nearly all of them being corrected and thanks for your advice. Yes, the Rakatan Villain would be in a painful state, just wait and you'll see. I've already a Beta Reader, no need to worry about Grammar mistakes.**

 **D3lph0xl0v3r: (All of the reviews combined)**

 **A: I totally appreciate your overwhelming positive reviews, that you've been giving me. As for the female, no, she is the long-lost mother of both Ruby Rose and** **Rubrum Rose**

 **LuckyScarlet: Wow**

 **A: Thanks, I guess? but seriously, what are you even trying to say?**

 **I have seen the chapters 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 of Volume 6. They don't mess a lot of what I had planned in mind. But, I won't tell all about it, unless like the ending of Volume 3.**

 **Also, A Happy New Year to everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Star Wars is owned by Disney, and I own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

 **Location: Elevator, Beacon Academy**

A pair of twins of red and black were waiting in the elevator, talking about the incident that happened during the dance. The younger twin, Ruby had been feeling down for not getting the infiltrator of Vale's CCT to let her escape, but her mood is lightened up by her twin brother saying positive and encouraging words. . Said twin brother was called Rubrum . Regarding about their personality, they're polar opposites; the female twin was always helpful, generous, kind, merciful, and innocent and the male twin was brutal, ruthless, merciless, pragmatic, and amoral. Despite, this obvious personality difference, they didn't hate each other- after all, they're twins, such a difference was not enough to divide them.

In terms of their physical appearances, both of them look so alike, they're indistinguishable from each other. They could change clothes and people around them wouldn't even notice a difference. The only physical differences between them are their genders, hairstyles, and heights, though only about an inch.

Both of them noticed the elevator stutter to a stop the door to the headmaster's office opening in turn. The office had many working gears that most can easily see. There are three people already in the room, Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and James Ironwood. The three had now their attention on Ruby Rose and Rubrum Rose. The two of them walked slowly towards the center of the headmaster's office, the female twin beginning to speak while the male one stayed silent.

"Ahh, sorry, it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all of the buttons on the elevator. It wasn't us." As she defended.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby and Rubrum. How are both of you feeling?" Ozpin uttered in a solemn tone.

"Well, I'm feeling good that my sister isn't injured from the incident" Rubrum's statement made his twin blush a little in embarrassment and stare into the floor. Thankfully, the blush isn't too noticeable. After a few seconds, she stared back to the three adults in front of her and readied her answer.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my 'bad guy catching record' was over three." She ended her words with a little nervous and weak laughter. That was when she realized that they were being serious. "Oh, that's the tone we're going for. I got it" She scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Ruby and Rubrum," Ironwood moved forward to the Rose twins in a slow manner. "I feel it appropriate to let the both of you know that what you did last night is exactly what I think being a Huntsman and Huntress is all about," The Atlesian general had put his hands to both of their shoulders. "Both of you recognize the threat. Both of you took action, and both of you did the very best thing that you could."

"Thank you, sir." Ruby politely replied.

"I appreciate your praise, general" Rubrum added.

It is now Ozpin's turn. "Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that transpired last night. You both have already rested, so we were wondering if the two of you had anything to add."

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to both of you at all?" The Combat professor had asked them just two simple questions. Ruby was struggling to answer them, so her twin brother stepped in instead.

"Nope, she was alone. She felt a bit familiar, but I can't be too sure," Rubrum remembered an exchange student named Cinder who he remembered seemed to have a similar hairstyle and hair color, but he couldn't just jump to conclusions yet.

"Yeah, she also wears a mask. She never said anything to either of us, but we know that she fought with glass. I don't think it was her semblance though. Her clothing lit up every time she attacked." Ruby supplied.

"Fought with glass... that sounds like the woman I fought the night we meet Ruby," Glynda said.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique, it could be anyone," Ironwood replied.

"Wait, do you think this girl is connected with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang?" The Crimsonette girl guessed.

"Sis, that's… at least plausible, considering that the girl is similar to the girl that you have fought when Roman Torchwick escaped in a Bullhead..." Rubrum contemplated the hypothesis.

"Just like what Rubrum said, it is plausible. But we lack the necessary evidence to link the two together," Ozpin remarked.

Then Ruby had 'recalled' something "Actually, I think I remember her speaking about a hideout or something in the southeast, just outside the kingdom."

Ozpin received those words with piqued intrigue. "Interesting."

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Glynda tried to object, but was interrupted.

"Thank both of you for your cooperation, Ruby and Rubrum. How about spending some time relaxing?You both have a big day ahead."

The Rose twins turned to leave as the female one replied, "Anytime."

"And Miss and Mister Rose, please try to be discreet about this matter."

"Yes, sir."

"We will heed your advice, sir."

Ruby and Rubrum walked slowly to the elevator and it opened with a touch of a button. Both of them entered, already speaking. The Silver-Eyed Force user began, "Ruby, we both know that the woman never said anything especially of a hideout. Why did you just lie to them?"

"Well… I don't know." Ruby sighed in response.

"You can't just say that as the excuse."

"I know, it's just that…"

Ruby couldn't think of a concrete answer for several seconds. Rubrum tried to read her thoughts, knowing that it was an invasion of his sister's privacy. He found himself blocked, his sister having raised her mental shields unconsciously. Perhaps this was a testament of how much raw Force potential that Ruby had.

"I see. Never mind, it would be pointless to keep talking about it."

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. The two stepped out, the doors closing behind them with a final thud.

* * *

 **Location: The Unnamed Room**

Rubrum is now sitting in a chair before a plain white rectangular table facing Beacon Headmaster Ozpin sitting across from him. The room had a single door that acted as an entrance, exit, and a window.

He remembered that he had gone inside his dorm and left it because all first-year students had to take their first missions with a professional of the first-year students had been given a speech by the headmaster Ozpin talking about the 'largest war in recorded history'. If they'd been knowledgeable about the galaxy around them, they would have known that the so-called 'Great War' was only the equivalent of a prolonged small-scale battle being fought in a galactically.

The headmaster talked more in his speech about how the Great War was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression, and that it was a war that destroyed the idea of individualism, art, and self-expression. He mentioned that the people can't bear to stand against this form of tyranny, so they decided to name their children after color to show everyone that they wouldn't stand up to this kind of oppression. The next generation to come would learn from this. Regarding oppression, the Galactic Empire, despite its oppressive bureaucracy, laws, policies, and more, wasn't stupid and idiotic enough to stoop to the levels of oppression that Mantle had imposed on their citizens. Albeit, they banned anything that is considered to be against the Empire, pro-alien, and basically anything that undermined Imperial rule. Anything that is made by humans and supportive of the Empire was highly approved of.

Rubrum agreed that individualism can create negative emotions, but repressing it only caused negative emotions to grow and grow until they could no longer be to mention that the planet is dominated by the dark side beast that feeds on a large concentration of negativity.

Ozpin ended the speech with the legacy of peace and unity that the students as prospective Huntsman and Huntresses now have to uphold and protect. Obviously, Rubrum didn't have a team, which was the main reason he was now inside the said room. Ozpin sat across the table, sipping from his cup.

"So, headmaster. What do you want to talk about?" Rubrum had his full attention on the headmaster.

"Well, Mr. Rose, I know that you don't have a team, after all. In fact, you're our very first one-man team. First-year students must take their very first missions with an official and professional Huntsman/Huntress and with their team, usually, of course. Since you don't have a team to begin with, I'm giving you a very important mission." Ozpin sipped his drink again.

"So, what's so important about this particular mission?" The Silver-Eyed boy asking, wondering why this obvious question was yet to be answered.

"It's a search and destroy type of mission, as you can see," Ozpin got a scroll from one of his pockets and put it into the table, activating it to show a holographic image of Remnant with several red blinking lights just below the Agricultural district of Vale. "A few villages were burned down by an unknown mechanical enemy around a month ago, but there are few survivors.. They described a black-clad figure, perhaps a few meters taller than an average person who seemed machinelike, creating electrical bolts of energy, lifting people without actually touching them, and more. There are even several images and a single piece of footage of this enemy, recorded by the survivors I wanted to you see them all."

The holographic image of Remnant then switched to a bipedal droid about three meters tall, painted pure black with some shades of grey. The survivors were correct about their descriptions of the droid. Rubrum had full interest to the droid. It was somewhat similar to the design and color choice of a dead and very ancient Empire. Ah yes, Rubrum thought. The Rakatan Infinite Empire. The droid in the image was bizarrely akin to Rakatan droids.

Rubrum honestly wasn't truly interested in reading ancient history, but he read it anyways, more focused on the ancient history of powerful Empires and key figures that had lived upon the galaxy and their great achievements and accolades, especially empires ruled by Force User like him. Not to mention, in a few past weeks, he could sense a dark presence just below Vale during his meditation sessions, getting stronger and stronger within each passing day.

There were more images of the droid doing a variety of destructive and murderous actions, like the firing of reddish electrical bolts of energy, setting entire houses in a fire, creating invisible and powerful waves that seem to obliterate entire structures with ease, and the likes.

Footage of said droid comes up. Dozens of men with projectile-based firearms fired at the three-meter tall bipedal droid walking to them slowly but the dust-based projectiles did no damage at all. Instead, the tall mechanical menace raised both of its shiny black arms and the men stopped firing at the deadly droid, instead falling to the ground to have their bodies drained out of life, turning them to lifeless and dried husks in just a few seconds. The footage had ended.

Rubrum's reaction to the images and footage was of interest, wariness, and worry. He was interested that there were droids that shared similarities to Rakatan droids, but he was wary of its strength. He hadn't fought another being who could use the Force for several months. He was also worried the metallic and bipedal being could possibly harm his beloved family, even killing them, though he had to push that terrifying thought away instantly.

As for Ozpin's , it wasn't directed to the images and footage that he had recently seen, as he had seen it a couple of times. Rather, his reaction was focused on the teenage Silver-Eyed boy. Strangely, Rubrum wasn't wearing an expression of fear for the machine of death. Not even the footage had actually scared him, making Ozpin a little worried The look in his eyes was somewhat similar to Raven., the pragmatic and smart member of team STRQ. Every time he had observed and analyzed Rubrum, he could see the similarities though they had some differences. Rubrum cared for his sisters more than anything in the world, while Raven only thought about the tribe she came from.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Rubrum asked Ozpin.

"I wanted you to go to the nearest village. It is about ten kilometers away from the village that was destroyed yesterday. As you can see, it seems that it had been invading small villages in a daily manner. I believe it would only be a few hours before that menace would destroy another village filled with people. Any questions?"

"Does the public know anything about it? If, no, then why did you let the public be ignorant? Why did you choose me for this particular mission? Can't you just send the Atlesian Military to destroy it?" Rubrum had prepared his questions, asking them at rapid speed.

"No, the public doesn't know anything, only the survivors. As for why, well, we don't want the public in a state of panic. After all, the Vytal festival is coming up. We've already sent a small Atlesian strike force accompanied by two Huntsman, but the best thing they could do is to annoy it. The only survivor is just a single Huntsman. As for choosing you to join this mission. I've seen your skills and intelligence to be unparalleled and unmatched for a fifteen-year-old Huntsman in training like you. There are no other students or team in any of the four academies like you." Ozpin addressed all four of his questions. "Now, do you agree to partaking this mission?"

Rubrum wanted to disagree with having a Huntsman protecting him. After all the enemy that he needs to destroy might be Force-sensitive. He might need to resort to using his full arsenal of Force abilities to eventually defeat it. But, then again, he isn't aware if the droid is powerful in the Force and or is just an equivalent of an average Jedi knight, which he could easily defeat. Besides, he could use the professional Huntsman to be his living armor.

"Very well, headmaster. I agree with joining this mission. It's better to have that machine to be dead as possible."

This gives Ozpin joy. "Good. You can now leave. Be safe." With this, Rubrum stood from the chair and went to the only door in the room, taking his leave.

* * *

 **Location: Landing Pads, Beacon Academy**

Rubrum is walking to the landing pad where the Bullhead waits for him. This reminds him of the missions he took under his Sith Master, Darth Vader; many dangerous and deadly missions, getting him the numerous scars on his body. Thankfully, such scars are mostly covered, not letting anyone see them under his thick layer of clothing.

Rubrum can see a middle-aged tall female huntress with a fair complexion wearing a cyan-colored top ahead of him. As he got closer, he saw her in more detail. Her sleeves ended at the wrist, a cyan beret lying on her brown hair, cyan gloves that covering her hands, and blue leggings on her legs. Her choice of weapon was a bow that could be split and transformed into double short swords. The arrows for the bows were in a leather quiver, containing many dust types of arrows, ranging from fire to gravity. She went the name Ciane Cinna, a graduated and professional huntress from Beacon Academy. She was the one who would accompany Rubrum on the mission.

"So, you're the son of Summer Rose." The mention of his mother made him suddenly want to talk about her.

"Do you know her?" The Silver-Eye boy asked the Huntress.

"Yes, I know her. But that isn't important right now. We have a village to protect." She then walked towards the VTOL aircraft, the Bullhead. He followed her.

To make sure he wouldn't be bored during the travel, Rubrum had already prepared his scroll and earphones. The Scroll was filled with hundreds of metal songs, the music genre that he mostly invested in during his training under Vader. He had never heard any other kind of music except PROXY's access to the Holonet sometimes during missions under his time with Vader. A few months living in Remnant had given a chance to learn more about his homeworld. He played a bit of Iron Maiden.

* * *

 **Location: ? , Remnant**

The three-meter-tall charcoal skinned Rakatan sensed an incoming male Siarbras Qyâsi., But unlike the other three Siarbras Qyâsik that he had captured with his Force Sensitive droids and by himself, this one had already tapped into the Force. With this in mind, he prepared himself to hunt him down. Standing up from his chair, he went to the exit of the room, the blast door opening. Atas Dziri left to the hallway of the deeply underground Rakata structure under the mountain.

He entered the Mind Prison Chamber and after the blast door opened, where three mind prisons contained the three Siarbras Qyâsik that he had captured. He could feel their very soul being corrupted and tormented with the dark side. Their raw power of the Force was delicious and sweet to consume, for it contained the essence that satiated the Rakata's dark side tendencies.

If he was at full power before the Plague infected his race, he would have utterly dominated this world with ease. But now, he was at an insignificant fraction of his power and needed to worry about two powerful Force Sensitives that had lived upon this world for several millennia. The male Siarbras Qyâsik's force power was even higher compared to the said two powerful Force Sensitives. He was worried that boy could sense his Force presence, as he doesn't want his plan for a new Infinite Empire to end.

This is why he had gone to the Mind Prison Chamber to consume his prisoners' Force Energies and their Siarbras Qyâsik Essences. Siarbras Qyâsik Essence was a special Force Energy of the Siarbras Qyâsik, that couldn't be drained even by the most advanced techniques of Force Drain. But his ancient Rakata ancestors had discovered and learned ancient Celestial text on the Siarbras Qyâsik, and the special technique to consume the essence of the Siarbras Qyâsik.

He could do it by raising a single hand, but he wasn't powerful enough to do it casually. The best he could do was chanting and a potent dark side nexus. Luckily, he knew the correct chant and that his place was a strong dark side nexus. He then began to chant in an unknown language and gathered the strong and dominant dark side energies that inhabited the place

 **"Atas Qyâsik Irartsa**

 **J'us Tuti Datar Woi Ki Dzuontai**

 **Asasri An Ki Waria**

 **J'us Tuti Datar Raria**

 **Kad Soti Irartsa An Tuti Duroki Sas Ki."**

Three silver streams of Siarbras Qyâsik energies that could be visibly seen came from the three Mind Prisons. The charcoal skinned Rakata could feel the pure energies flowing through him, giving him strength at exponential rates. This came with a side effect: this insanely fast growth in the Force could give shockwaves that could be sensed by powerful Force Sensitives, but it didn't matter as long as he was powerful.

The three souls were now devoid of any Siarbras Qyâsik energies. They could no longer they use their unique ability: they're useless. They're still living, not dead though. The Rakata now starts to drain their Force energies, thus completely leaving them to be consumed by the Rakata. They're now part of his power.

With all of this done, he felt like was powerful enough to strike down any opposition in this world and in the galaxy

* * *

 **A/N: This is it, the main protagonist would be meeting the Rakata villain. I would now list the translations of the words, that you don't even know about.**

 **Translation:**

 **Atas Qyâsik Irartsa = Silver Force Essence**

 **J'us Tuti Datar Woi Ki Dzuontai = You are now under my command**

 **Asarsi An Ki Waria = Heed to my will**

 **J'us Tuti Datar Raria = You are now nothing**

 **Kad Soti Irartsa An Tuti Duroki Sas Ki. = But pure essence to be consumed by me.**

 **Siarbras Qyâsik = Silver Force**

 **If you're confused, the first five translations are of High Sith and the last translation is Sith. Yes they're two dialects of the Sith language. Any Expert SW Legends Fans would know by this. Just use the Coruscant translator.**

 **As to why I called it Silver Force instead of Silver Eyes, here is my reasoning. As you can see the eyes are the windows of the soul, but because they're the windows of the soul, it represents the color of the soul, and the soul is part of the Force. Hence why it's called Silver Force or Siarbras Qyâsik.**

 **Finally, follow the story, if you're interested, favorite the story, if you like the story, if you have anything to suggest/criticize/thoughts about the story just review or PM, just don't flame me or the story with anything that is nonsense.**


	15. Rakata and Silver Eyes PT2

**A/N: Here Again, You're Normal Sheevite with another chapter of The Silver Eye Force User. Glad to all of you, who are now reading this.**

 **LONE RANGER 97:** **Okay now I'm confused, in the author's note you said that the mysterious female is the long-lost mother to Ruby Rose and Summer Rose, how can she be the long-lost mother to Ruby Rose and Summer Rose when Summer is Ruby's mother wouldn't that make Summer and Ruby sisters instead of mother and daughter unless you meant to type Ruby Rose and Shadow Rose and wrote Summer by mistake. Also nice job with the villain you don't see too many villains like him anymore they used to be very popular, if you're wondering what kind of villain I'm talking about I'm talking about the kind that is just an asshole just because they think they can take/have whatever they want because they think they are so powerful that nobody can stop them and then later end up getting in an epic battle with someone who basically tells them "You take that power of yours and fuck yourself with it, it's the only friend you'll ever have when I send you to Hell." (Feel free to use that line when Shadow fights the Rakata villain).**  
 **PS: the name Rubrum still sounds more badass than Shadow.**  
 **PSS: what does PS even stand for?**

 **A: Okay, I have already corrected that stupid mistake, that I had made. Of course, the Rakata is pretty much that Villain, as all Rakatans are practically that type. I don't see how Rubrum would say that line especially with how he speaks, but thanks for that line.**

 **ImperialWolves12:"I sense someone far more powerful. Where is your master?".**  
 **"The Dark Side has clouded your mind... You killed my master years ago.".**  
 **"Then now you will share his fate." *Vader's lightsaber is force pulled into _'s hands.*. "A son...".**

 **A: I don't know what do you mean by that. But, I' m glad that you've fav. and follow this story.**

 ** **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Star Wars is owned by Disney, and I own the plot and the OCs.****

* * *

 **Byss**

Sidious had sensed it, powerful radiating waves of dark side energy coming from the unknown region. The dark presence had gotten stronger and stronger in an exponential rate, the power is something that had alarmed him, but it doesn't remotely threaten him, after all, the dark side consecrate him as it's champion, avatar, vessel, and it's incarnate.

He had found something interesting within the Holocron of Soa, The Infernal One and other ancient knowledge that predates the Republic. It gives him opportunities of great power and interesting answers. As it turns out, from the recent knowledge that he had gathered, that his apprentice's apprentice is known as Siarbras Qyâsik or known in the Galactic Basic as Silver Force, hence why said apprentice had Silver Eyes. Regarding the Silver Force, it is one of the significant creations of the Celestials.

If scholars had agreed that the existence of gods and goddesses are real, it would've been the Celestial race. Most of the knowledge about the said race is mostly coming from myths and legends from the countless of diverse cultures of the galaxy, only an insignificant amount of the knowledge is based on actual studies and uncovering of their ancient civilization, Sidious would have to take note of it.

An anonymous scholar has a hypothesis that the Celestials are a Type VI civilization and that they have created the known universe and the reasoning for their disappearance is because of an unknown external threat, but it is mostly dismissed as nothing but both a fringe theory and pseudohistory. There are different theories and hypothesis who truly are the Celestials, but his dead master, Darth Plagueis, have a thesis on the Celestials. His thesis is that the Celestials must have been withdrawn from the known universe and had ascended to a higher plane of existence to help balance the Force. Sidious had strongly disagreed with that thesis.

Anyway, according to the knowledge, that he had recently gathered about the Siarbras Qyâsik or known as the Silver Force. Is, that they're made from the Celestials for a grand dual purpose, to be the ultimate and perfect servants of the Celestials and the other to prove that they had manipulated the Force on a grand scale that no other race or being would've never imagined. Individuals can only have the power of the Siarbras Qyâsik at birth and it is done by bloodline or be granted by the Force.

Regarding the power of the Siarbras Qyâsik. It is stated that a person with Siarbras Qyâsik with the same Force-Sensitivity as the person who doesn't have the Siarbras Qyâsik is about twice as powerful in the usage of the Force this is without activating their special ability. If they had unlocked their special ability, it would exponentially increase their power in the Force. This power is pretty similar to those of Oneness's capability.

The main difference between the power of the Siarbras Qyâsik and Oneness is that Oneness is the ultimate union with the Force. All Force Sensitives had been open to the Force just in an insignificant amount, one cannot access the Full might of the Force without ultimately destroying themselves in the process. The Siarbras Qyâsik can do pretty much the same to a lesser extent and a new single trick. On how it works is pretty simple, it allows an immense amount of Force Energies to flow through the user and multiply it exponentially, this allows the user of said ability to grow more powerful than before in the Force.

Of course, the Rakata have found a way to capture their power with a specialized Force technique called as " _ **Duroki Diâ Sosûtari Atas**_ ", but there's a catch, it only captured the capability to flow more Force Energies but in one-tenth of the said ability and not taking their multiplying power. Maybe, he could modify the ability to somehow get that power to him. It would take him months or even years to do so or just somehow perfect the ability to such precision and perfection, that he could potentially do it. it is just a thought, that he had made up.

Most of the Siarbras Qyâsik have been wiped out of the galaxy from the Rakata's perpetual hunting upon them, only a few of them have existed. A two notable that he had remembered is one within the dark side organization the "Emperor's Hand" and the skilled and loyal Lieutenant Magna Tolvan, who hadn't even realize her Force Sensitivity. the only known famous and ancient Siarbras Qyâsik in the Sith is Darth Nox, the Sith Empress of the Sith Empire, the most powerful Dark Lord of the Sith, and the Devourer of Valkorion. From all the visuals of Darth Nox, her eye color turned out to be red mixed with silver. The Dark Lord of the Sith thought that it could be the major factor as to how she became so powerful and even nearly reaching her plan for the galaxy in just under a century. Her physical appearance is coincidentally similar to a certain Emperor's Hand who goes by the name Gimti and Lord Vader's missing apprentice, could it that there are her descendants? Impossible, as stated from her, that she hated men and doesn't want any physical contact with them, but again, she could've might learn to manipulate her womb to create life as Sidious had discovered the Ancient Sith Empress's secret locations and the secrets within it.

After finishing thinking in a train of thoughts, he decides to mentally contact Gimti. He had expanded his senses reaching to galactic scales, he could feel the dark side flowing through the galaxy, he could feel that his power had anchored and bound the Imperial military together, and he could the mental connection with his Emperor's Hand Gimti and his separated essence within her. He directed the dark side towards her mind. He had entered it without any resistance as she is his Emperor's Hand.

(We have met once more, Gimti. I have a task for you.) as he had directed his thoughts towards her with the Force.

(What is the task? My Lord.) as she mentally communicates back to him with a bit of hesitation.

(It is something of great and significant importance, my hand. But first, we need to talk directly and personally to discuss the task, that I would be giving to you.) as Sidious mentally said to her.

(Very well, then. I would be as quick as possible) The two had cut off the mental communication between them. After that, he then smirked, it is a lie, there is no task, she would be the very first being to have her power being taken by him. He had remembered how he had made the first contact with her.

* * *

 **Bullhead**

While Rubrum had been listening to his music playlist and the powerful Huntress named Ciane Cinna is just sitting in the Bullhead using her scroll for something interesting.

Eventually, Rubrum had decided it was enough listening to his music playlist in his Scroll and he now thought back to where Ciane Cinna spoke about his mother. Like his siblings, he had regarded his mother as a beloved and dearest person to his early parts of his life. He had totally missed her cookies, her smile to him and his twin, and her. It is only when he is five-year-olds, that she is gone, he and his twin had only known a little of the concept of death. Their dad, Taiyang had started to neglect him and his siblings and he sometimes getting out late at night to ease his depression.

A part of Rubrum hated his father for neglecting them and leaving him to be kidnapped by Darth Vader, but then again, neglect or not, depressed or not. Vader would still find him eventually as his master told him that it is the Force that had let Vader found him.

Now, he was very curious about his mother, Summer Rose. Rubrum had started to look at Ciane Cinna to ask a question.

"So, I remember that you know my mother, I wanted to know how much you know about my mother. I only know a little about her."

Ciane Cinna had looked at the boy with a passive expression. She could see that his face is interested in his mother, Summer Rose.

"Well, your mother is just another idealistic Huntress who thinks that what every obstacle in front of her can be easily solved and with that petty mindset of her, she died because of it." She answered in a sardonic tone.

Rubrum is offended by the answer, why wouldn't he? Summer Rose is his mother, the one who has taken care of him and his beloved siblings in their childhood, of course, he would be offended. After all, what kind of son who wouldn't protect his mother from such disrespectful words?

"Don't you dare put my mother in that way." He had visibly shown his anger within his words.

"I totally expected that reaction from you. No, the problem with her, she always focuses on saving lives, not on the bigger picture. I believed in solving problems in every way even if it means going unethical and immoral, and your mother is disgusted with it and disagreed with it, this is why I despise her. She thought, that she can save everyone, even the bad ones. After all, a good end always justifies every means." She had retorted it back to Rubrum.

The powerful cyan Huntress had made sense and Rubrum begrudgingly agreed with her on that one. It shall be noted that Rubrum's thought process is influenced by Sith philosophy. The same philosophy that had thought him to follow his passion and desires to no ends and that desire is to be with his and protect his beloved at all times by any means, but he had often restrained himself of just senselessly violently lashing out, as he doesn't need senseless violence. He felt totally bad to himself that he believed in a philosophy that opposed to his mother's core beliefs.

"Not also that. You want to know what is the true reason as to why your pitiful mother died, it's because of her eyes." Ciane Cinna had spoken more.

That statement got Rubrum really confused.

"Confused? Just ask Ozpin, he would know the answer." The cyan-colored Huntress giving him a hint to him. Ciane Cinna is just totally tired of all the hiding that Ozpin does to the world, she wanted to let the world to know what is happening behind the scenes. by telling Rubrum of his eyes would be leaking the secrets that are hidden from the rest of the world. Sure, it would be a disturbing truth and might even drag the people of Remnant into extinction, but for her, it is only a short term effect, not a long term.

"You know what. I've enough. let's stop this conversation, but before we stop it. What is your name?" Rubrum said to her.

Ciane Cinna was disturbed by the fact, that this boy doesn't know about her, but again, she is one of the less known Huntress.

"It is Ciane Cinna, don't forget it." As she answers his question.

That is when silence had dawned in the Bullhead and the two are now just attending to their own business. Then, Rubrum can sense a powerful disturbance in the Force, it is coming from this world. This gave him a twinge of fear, could it one of Empire's dark side adepts had looked for him, impossible, as he had maintained a perpetual state of hiding his presence of the Force. Could there be an ancient Sith or dark sider lurking in this world? There are too many questions to pinpoint the accurate answer.

He could feel it exponentially growing. It is somewhat comparable Levels of a Jedi Padawan at first until, it nearly reached the power of an average Jedi Master and lastly, it had nearly reached his own mastery of the Force. He could feel the power to be a bit above his own. It was then, he knew, that he must prepare. Taking a meditative stance to strengthen himself with the Force itself, so he could battle off this powerful threat, that he had sense.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes** **later**

That is when they had finally reached the village or so they thought, instead. It was currently in chaos and anarchy, entire houses are being entirely burnt down into crisp or ashes. Everyone in the Bullhead had seen the chaos happening in the village. It is obvious, that they had been late to save the village from the destruction and death, that the droid had brought upon. Luckily, enough, there is still a small portion of people living in the village that is still alive, survivors that can use the remaining weaponry are fighting it off which had been proven fruitless for a droid that is fused with dark side energies, while the survivors that hadn't any fighting experience and weaponry are just running away from it.

"Pilot! You land us first before you could provide evacuation for the survivors. So, this way, we could kill that damn machine while you evacuate any survivors without being harmed. Do you understand." Ciane Cinna said to the pilot

"Yes, but how about, the two of you. Wouldn't you get yourself killed, not to mention, that one of you is just too young to die." The pilot is worried for the safety of the two people that would be facing out such a dangerous threat.

"Don't worry about it. We would be fine." She made sure to the pilot that they wouldn't get themselves being injured seriously. After all, she is one of the best Huntress in Remnant and even fighting off a small group of strong and skilled Hunstman and Huntresses for a few minutes, while the boy of such a young age had unparalleled skilled and abilities that no student or team in any of Remnant to ever hope to come.

That is when the Bullhead had landed on the ground and its side doors are open wide, the two said people had jumped off the Bullhead to face off the threat that had threatened the peace and prosperity of Kingdom of Vale. Rubrum Rose had readied his dual lightsabers and Ciane Cinna had readied her cyan-colored Bow and put it with a single arrow that contains ice dust in its tip. Then, the Bullhead had flown off and to look for any survivors

"So, what is the plan, Ms. Cinna?" Rubrum asked the Huntress-in-charge. Sure, he could blaze out and destroy the droid with his full might of the Force, but decided not to.

"Well. From what we know of the reports regarding this machine. It had a possible precognitive power, though that is just a wild guess,"

the Silver-Eyed boy had taken note of that one. All Force-sensitives that had train enough could do battle precognition, which allows them to fight even more efficiently, unless, of course, they had been never trained to do precognition.

"It had telekinetic powers, Lightning generation from its hand, create a red sphere that seems to disintegrate it touches and is able to create big invisible waves that allow someone to be pushed or pulled. Now for the plan, I would freeze it and make sure that you would kill it fast as possible with your weapon. I highly bet that it can't grab a fast moving silent arrow with its telekinetic power" Ciane Cinna had stated to him of the plan to kill of the droid

Rubrum just nodded at the plan and he understood where she is going with this. First, she would unleash waves of ice dust arrows upon the droid to freeze it to make sure, it doesn't escape or counterattack while Rubrum would run fast enough to get an easy kill. The two had entered into the ruined village, after minutes of silently running through the place, they could finally see the three-meter tall droid covered in the blood that it had spilled and varieties of weapons that are stuck on its armor. Rubrum, of course, didn't agree with the plan, he knew that the droid would grab it or dodge it.

"I' m not sure about the plan. What if the droid just dodged or grabbed the arrow?" Rubrum doubting her plan to destroy the droid. Ciane Cinna just looked to the boy and open her mouth "As I stated before, I bet that this machine wouldn't even dodge or grabbed the arrow. Now, just follow the plan."

There is no point of arguing over the plan in times of conflict. So, Rubrum decided to be silent about it and follow the plan.

"Okay, Rubrum. If you see the machine is frozen, it would be the signal, that you would run." With that being said, Rubrum nods and Ciane Cinna, herself prepared an arrow that contains ice dust at its tip.

* * *

 **Ruined Village**

The three-meter tall droid is standing. It is now currently standing on the pain and destruction that it had brought upon this village. All of the pain and destruction had created ample amounts of dark side energies for the droid to feast upon, after feeding a substantial amount of said dark side energies, it would go back to its Rakata master and said master would feed upon the dark side energies that it had gathered.

But before, it was a mindless and obedient death walking machine. It was once a male Force Hound. They're the Force-sensitive servants who obediently served their Rakatan masters. But, unlike most Force Hounds who would look for uniquely powerful Force-sensitive planet or individuals to experiment or take for their Rakatan masters. He and all of the Force Hounds that served under the Rakata master named Atas Dziri had one purpose to find any remaining survivors of the Siarbras Qyâsik.

As you can see, at the beginning of the rise of the Rakata Infinite Empire. The Rakata had started to hoard teachings of many different Force traditions, cultures, and teachings from the Kwa species and that includes the pass-down Force knowledge from their master race called the "Celestials". The Celestial's Force knowledge had contained numerous Force techniques, abilities, practices, philosophies, and etc. Despite the Kwa containing such things, it is their compassionate and pacifistic philosophy that had prevented the use of such things. This led the Rakata to learn the Siarbras Qyâsik and the power they hold.

The closest allies of the Kwa are a group of the Siarbras Qyâsik known as the " **Wokel Sl-Ghul** " and they have heeded the near extinction of the Kwa species. They're not the most powerful of the Siarbras Qyâsik but they're the most numerous among the Siarbras Qyâsik within the galaxy and their main beliefs are, of course, similar to those of the Kwa. Unfortunately, for them, the Rakata had learned that they would attack them and set up a trap for them to gain their powers. The Wokel Sl-Ghul had sent millions of its own members to stop the Rakata expansion by attacking their capital world which is the planet Lehon, believing that they would destroy them due to the belief that they're superior Force-sensitives to all for the exception of other Siarbras Qyâsik and the Celestials.

But this kind of arrogance had led to the downfall of the entire Siarbras Qyâsik race. The first Rakata Over-Predor named Ri Aout Wo from the world Byss using it's naturally powerful dark side nexus had created an illusion that the Rakata had stationed the planet Lehon and battled them while preparing a planetary-scale ritual on Lehon named the " _ **Duroki Diâ Sosûtari Atas**_ ". It is only the final moments of the battle in Lehon that the millions of Siarbras Qyâsik had realized that they're fighting an illusion and having their innate and unique power being stripped from them and a few minutes later, all of the Force Energies were being sucked dried out of them and died.

This relative tremendous act within the Force had alerted all of the Siarbras Qyâsik, that impending doom would come upon them. After the events of Lehon and the great disturbance within the Force, Ri Aout Wo had started a hunt and capture of all Siarbras Qyâsik. All captured Siarbras Qyâsik would be brought before him and have their unique power being stolen and their Force Energies drained.

Contrary to what most people know of the Rakata, them being an illogical and barbaric race. a few of them are pragmatic, rational, and smart, one of these Rakata individuals is Ri Aout Wo, instead of the entire Siarbras Qyâsik hunted pure extinction. He instead kept a minimal but substantial portion of the race being alive. He made them a breeding stock for the Rakata to get more Siarbras Qyâsik, implemented laws to force the Siarbras Qyâsik to breed with their Rakata overlords to get a Rakata Siarbras Qyâsik, and of course to experiment upon them. This is a pragmatic move as in the long run would keep a stock of Siarbras Qyâsik to consume upon them.

Ri Aout Wo isn't illogically selfish like most of his Rakata brethren, instead of thinking for himself. He thinks for the future of the Rakata and using to gain those ends with any means possible as long they're beneficial on the long run, after the hunt of the Siarbras Qyâsik and the decision of keeping them alive. He decided to equally distribute the trillions of Rakatans of the Siarbras Qyâsik that he had captured with his own power and with him having the highest amount of Siarbras Qyâsik's powers to make sure, that he would rule eternally over the Rakata Infinite Empire. Unfortunately for him and his plans for the future of the Rakata species, a group of extremely power hungry Rakatan Predors had killed him and installed an oligarchy, which is after several of hundreds of years of ruling over the Rakata Infinite Empire. The Rakata Oligarchy had decided to continue the extinction of the Siarbras Qyâsik to gain more power and not caring if they're none to gain more from them. Luckily, enough a small group of Siarbras Qyâsik had escaped from their genocidal onslaught.

Most within the Rakata had believed that they're extinct from the face of the galaxy, but a few Rakatans like Atas Dziri had believed them to be alive, which he is correct. The former organic Force Hound and his fellow Force Hounds are only trained in a single special Force technique, it is only to detect Siarbras Qyâsik essence. Its master Atas Dziri doesn't want them to gather the unique power of the Siarbras Qyâsik.

But during the waning days of the Rakata Infinite Empire, when the plague had destroyed the Force-sensitivity of the Rakata. The male Force Hound and his fellow companions believed, that they would be freed and would outright kill their Rakata master. But, oh how wrong, they are. Atas Dziri had them gathered at a closed and secret location and after the Rakata had sucked all of their souls into droid bodies and using powerful Force techniques, he had all of their individuality being stripped away and made them mindlessly obedient to him and only.

After that Atas Dziri and his available assets had moved into the deep unknown region and landed upon the only place, in which he knows of. It is the world named Remnant. And this is how he ended up as a mindless and obedient death walking machine that is only obedient to Atas Dziri.

Anyway, he had sensed two nearby presence. A Feminine human that is strong with this strange Force phenomenon known as "Aura" and the other who is clearly extremely powerful in the Force compared to his and not to mention he is a "Siarbras Qyâsik". Yes, his master would be massively pleased with the huge amount of the Force Energies, that he had contained. This also means that he must be wary that the boy had contained, there's always a possibility of him being destroyed by the said tremendously powerful Force-Sensitive.

With that in mind. He decided to formulate a sound strategy to gain the boy's power, just because the Force-sensitive droid is mindless, it doesn't mean he is a complete imbecile. The best course of action would capture off the female human first and after that, the droid would lead the boy into the hidden fortress of his master and with that, the boy would be easily overwhelmed due to the nature of the said fortress.

Sensing the thoughts of the Aura-powered woman. It seems that the boy had forgotten to mentally shield his female companion, which makes her an easy prey and their plan is easily exposed to the three-meter tall droid. Peeking through her mind. After, several seconds of peeking through her mind. The woman's name is Ciane Cinna and the boy's name is Rubrum Rose, the names aren't really important at all. What truly matters is what is the plan that they had thought up just to kill/capture him.

It seems that their goal is to destroy him. As to how they would destroy him is actually simple. First, the woman named Ciane Cinna would fire one of her ice dust arrows at him and freeze him, then the boy named Rubrum Rose would kill him in a quick and easy way. Countering this plan would be relatively easy for the droid, the so-called "fast moving silent arrow" wouldn't be hitting him any time soon. This would be damn easy, this is of course blinded with his arrogance.

Then, through the Force. a fast-moving and silent projectile is flying towards him. The woman had thought that this droid wouldn't even detect such a thing. This shows the sheer ignorance that this woman had possessed, the entire planet had never faced a Force-sensitive like him. He is after all the Force Hound being trained under some of the most powerful Rakata that had ever lived in the galaxy.

(Pathetic) He thought. All Force Hounds have trained to detect faster and smaller objects than this pathetic projectile, that the woman had shot. This would be way too easy to dodge or grab. And with that, the droid had just casually sidestepped from the incoming projectile. Instead, the arrow had hit the ground and created a massive spike of ice. That is when the droid had looked at the direction of the source of the projectile. He could see the silhouettes of both Rubrum Rose and Ciane Cinna.

Then, the droid had started to run quickly to the two people who had the objective of him being destroyed. The woman had fired more arrows in a quick act, she started to shoot three arrows in a second, firing her bow at a rapid rate. This act, of course, had lowered the accuracy of the bow. But, if you have a three-meter tall greyish death machine running at you. The droid just casually deflected all of the arrows in a Force barrier that had protected him from any incoming threats to his survival.

Out of nowhere, Rubrum Rose had started to fire silverish forks of Force Lightning at the droid. The incoming Force attack is so fast, that, the droid has barely any time to react to it and just get thrown away by the sheer power, that the Force Lightning had unleashed. The attack had inflicted a somewhat mediocre damage on the droid's chest, leaving a deep hole, but not enough to the point, it can show the power source and its insides.

The battle had only just begun.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this where I end the chapter. F** **ollow the story, if you're interested, favorite the story, if you like the story, if you have anything to suggest/criticize/thoughts about the story just review or PM, just don't flame me or the story with anything that is nonsense.**

 **Before, this A/N can truly end. I have some few announcemnets to make. The beginning chapters such as the Prologue up until Chapter named "Initiation Day" would be rewritten to improve it and include new things like. I would also announce that there would be a new story, that I myself would love to post. It is called SupCom: For the Cybran Nation.  
**

 **It is an SupCom multicrossover that would feautured the main protagonist as a QAI and the new leader of the Cybran Nation. If you don't know what is SupCom, it is the short for Supreme Commander. I know there are some questions like "Why not? SC, that would be even shorter" Yes, that is true, but SC can also stand for Starcraft, soooo. SupCom, it is and the fans of SupCom had agreed it as the shortcut for Supreme Commander.**

 **If you don't know anything about SupCom. It is a RTS game in which you control a gigantic bipedal mech that is tall as about as 39.1** ** **or 43.0** meters and said bipedal mech is called an ACU or known as the ****Armored Command Unit, which would be used to build a base, which in turn to build a gigantic mechanical army of mass destruction which would destroy an enemy ACU which had also build a base to build an opposing gigantic mechanical army of mass destruction to counter your army. The way to win this game is to destroy the ACU, this is of course, if you are in assassination mode. You have the capability to choose three different factions that had different units which are better specialized in a specific role and if you have SupCom:FA or Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance, you have the capability to play a fourth faction named as the Seraphim.** **If you're a fan of both the RTS genre and loves gigantic mech armies to destroy each other. This is a highly recommended game for you.**

 **But, if you want to know about SupCom, but don't have the money or you don't know how to properly play a RTS game or that your computer is a toaster, I recommend you to watch the youtube video named "SupCom:FA - Epic Battle" It shows the sheer epicness of the SupCom game.**

 **I would be posting the rewritten chapters and the new story in about tomorrow.**

 **This is it, stay tune for the next chapter.**


	16. Rakata and Silver Eyes PT3

**A/N: Here Again, You're Normal Sheevite with another chapter of The Silver Eye Force User. Glad to all of you, who are now reading this.**

 **Thanks to all of the people who have faved and followed the Story and to those who will read the story.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Star Wars is owned by Disney, and I own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

 **Village**

Hell and carnage reigned upon the village as most of its denizens, livestock, and infrastructures are being desecrated to be nothing as sustenance for the individual of metallic darkness that bears no name of whatsoever just to satiate his master's lust for endless power. Fortunately enough, two beings with immense power gap between the two had come to stop the turmoil that the droid had ushered upon the small and insignificant village.

The droid had reacted the boy's attack with a barrage of Force Destruction. These waves of Force Destruction have shown to be massive reddish energy fields are moving at such speeds that not even veteran Huntsmen and Huntresses could easily react and if they get struck by said attacks, their entire existence would be erased from this very world.

One of the Force Destruction waves had struck against Rubrum as he had tried to dodge from the attack. Any sentient life would be utterly decimated by such an attack, however, Rubrum isn't your any sentient life. For, he is the former apprentice of Darth Vader and an exceptional manipulator of the Force itself. He had created himself an invisible shield with the Force, it had provided him with great protection from the waves of Force Destruction.

After that, the droid ran to the Ciane Cinna. The three-meter tall metallic droid ran so fast, that it is only a few meters away from the Cyan-colored Huntress, the best, she could do is to fire a single arrow. The arrow had successfully struck against the plating of the droid and it is now deeply covered in spikes of Ice, it is so thick, that the droid could even be barely seen by the naked eye.

"Rubrum! It is now our chance!" Ciane Cinna shouted to Rubrum.

Unfortunately for them, the Ice can be seen visibly cracking from the sheer power, that the droid had been exuding from its manipulation of the Force. Then, the Ice that covered the droid is shattered into a million pieces. One of its arms had reached to the woman, which it had successfully grabbed her head and with that finished, it had put her into a state of unconsciousness with the Force. After, that, the droid had leaped with such great distance to the edge of the village, that it would put any athlete specialized in jumping look like a group of toddlers. The Silver-eyed teenage boy had sensed where is the droid through the Force.

(Hmmm... It is better to follow where did the droid come from rather than saving Ciane Cinna. Maybe, I could find the source of the disturbance and destroy it quickly) With that mind. Rubrum had decided to quietly follow the fast running droid and pursued where it is hiding on this planet. He believed that the droid had something to do with the disturbance, that he had felt hours ago. He doesn't want anyone off-world to sense this disturbance again, for, it would leave a powerful mark within the Force. And, this powerful mark would be sensed by beings of exemplary connection with the Force, this includes his former master, Darth Vader, the mere idea of him going back to Remnant terrifies to his core.

* * *

It had been several minutes of pursuing the droid in speeds that they would be invisible to the human perception, the more he follows the droid. The more he could feel the dark side growing and growing. Yes, it is nearby, then there's a mountain range, sensing, through the Force. He can easily determine that this mountain range must have been the one that has been causing the strong waves of the dark side that he could feel through the Force.

Then, the Droid had jumped high enough about several of hundreds of meters up to the middle to the tallest mountain in the right side of the Valley in a few seconds and landed on an opening, that wasn't there before. Rubrum knew this mountain by the Remnatian literature, that he had been reading. It was called the Multuhan Bun-dok. He recalled it that the mountain range is the location and source of many horror stories about likes of deadly spirits, living shadows, shape-shifting illusions, the living dead, and it gave the feeling of pure insanity and horror.

Most of the people that had gone there have gone insane that needed to lock in a mental asylum or have died. One example of incidents is during the Great War. Both the tens of thousands of both Valean and Vacoun forces had tried to use the Valley as the defense. So, they tried to dig in the Valley and made fortified forts in the middle of the mountains to shoot off the incoming invaders.

But, when they did that. Nearly all of the present military they are instead invaded by shadows that seems to shape-shift to mentally torture their very psyche and the ones who died there have turned undead killing the rest of the military forces. The few survivors of hundreds had retreated from the mountain and when they came home, they got themselves a free pass to a mental asylum.

When the invading forces of hundreds of thousands of Atlesian and Mistralian forces had gone through the valley. They too had also been affected the same thing. At first, it was considered to be totally bogus. There's no force in Remnant that is capable of such a thing and the ones who survived are all transported to a mental asylum.

Due to this, countless literature, documentaries, novelizations, and etc. had been written and circulating around the Valley, and it was given the name "The Valley of Multu" by one of the Mistralian survivors who had gone through the valley.

Rubrum had also followed the droid and jumped several of hundreds of meters up and fallen down to the inside of the opening. Any normal human would have died from the sheer velocity that he was falling at, but with catlike grace, Rubrum had landed with no visible injuries or any signs of pain.

Then, he activated both of his lightsabers and it ignited blue blades. The droid was nowhere to be seen, but instead, he can see a huge hanger that is connected to one of the many hallways of the underground fortress made by the Rakata, Atas Dziri.

He was greeted by five hundred of wide varieties of droids and automated turrets packed with all kinds of weaponry. Then, they all fired at all directions that are near to the Silver-eyed teenage boy. They had done the action with reckless abandon, not caring to perfectly hit the boy, but somewhat close to the boy.

Rubrum recognized this tactic. In order to fight off trained Force-sensitives. They must make themselves truly unpredictable to their opponent because of this act, most Force-sensitives would lose their focused and get confused. That would be then, the perfect time to strike against the said enemy.

Rubrum wouldn't fall for this. He instead goes straight forward extremely fast with the Force. A few dozens of blaster bolts, concussion missiles, and disruptor beams had hit the boy, but he defends himself from all of these attacks with the Force. He either absorbed the attack or deflect it back.

After that, he started slashing many of the nearby turrets and droids with his lightsaber cutting all of them halves while also moving at such insane speed that not even the most advanced of computers within Remnant would easily process such an insane speed, he does it again and again, until, there are only three hundred left.

Rubrum started fired dozens of silverish forks of lightning at the Rakatan droid army while simultaneously protected himself with a Force barrier and grabbed up more dozens and dozens of droids and turrets. Rubrum had created a Force Maelstrom and it exploded violently disintegrating half of the army within the hanger.

Only about one hundred fifty droids and automated turrets had survived the entire battle. Rubrum started to throw away Force Pushes to the droids and all of the droids are then violently thrown away at supersonic speeds and shattered at the sudden stop upon the walls.

* * *

The Rakata known as Atas Dziri can clearly see through the huge holoscreen showing the image of the Silver-eyed teenage boy destroying his droid army while sitting on his extravagant black-colored movable chair. He doesn't mind it at all. He could go to Lehon and reactivate the Star Forge to make a new droid army, but first, he must absorb that all of the Siarbras Qyâsik's power in this world and dominate this world first.

Then, the droid that he had sent, in which, he could feel through the Force. It is behind him and also carrying the still unconscious cyan-colored huntress. Now, Atas Dziri had a choice spare the woman or kill the woman. He had decided to spare him, not because, she is weak or innocent. No, he spared from the arms of death and let her be an accumulator for more dark side energies. Yes, she would be in a state of perpetual despair and pain.

He had thousands, if not countless millions of tortured and agonized souls beneath this mountain. This act exudes powerful waves of dark side energies in which would sustain the Rakata perpetually.

"Send her to the power chamber and put her into one of the mind prisons," The Rakatan ordered his Mechanical Force Hound, in which, it immediately do so.

"That boy had been causing quite a stir. I don't need to worry about him," Using his mind completely, he had sent mental signals through the Force to all of the elite units of Force Hound, which numbers about ten and all of the available droids to defend this part of the fortress, that he is in. (All of the elite Force Hounds guard the door to this room, and all of the available droids to defend the hallways that would lead to this room.)

That is when all of the deactivated elite Force Hounds are activated from the secret part of his chambers.

"Now, I wonder. How powerful are you?" As the Rakata grinned. The boy known as Rubrum Rose is the greatest in terms of the potential within the Force for a Siarbras Qyâsik. This boy had already proven powerful. Most of the Force-sensitives that had entered in this fortress would go insane due to the extreme exposure of the dark side. After all, it isn't the nature of the dark side, destruction at its purest form. Only, the powerful could tame the dark side as their ultimate weapon and tool.

For, now. He would enjoy a drink of the crimson liquid that came within living beings mixed with the powerful alteration properties of the dark side. He would truly enjoy the fight.

* * *

Rubrum Rose is now running at the source of this powerful darkness. The over-abundance of the dark side is chiding to his mental state, it is only his powerful manipulation of the Force, that had let him sane.

Any person would get lost in the maze of the fortress but someone powerful with the Force can get a clear guide to this labyrinth. Rubrum is that someone powerful with the Force.

He takes a left and is met with entire endless waves of droids and automated turrets with accurate shots. They started firing at the insanely fast boy, but he dodged all of them perfectly. Then, he came nearby to the front of the wave, which is a droid. He prepared a fast and quick slice to the head while simultaneously moving forward at such speeds.

He does it again and again but with a mixture of force pushes and lightning. The boy had noticed, that the shortest path had all been guarded with a wide diversity of war machines. What's more, he did sense a cluster of powerful Force-sensitives at the end of the path that would lead him to the source of the disturbance. However, this doesn't matter to Rubrum on the very least. After all, the Force is with him as it would guide all of his actions and led him to a path of victory.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Here it is another chapter of The Silver Eye Force User. I' m sorry, if the chapter seems short. I do think that writer's block is hitting me again. I don't know when to post another chapter or to update my other story.  
**

 **Hm... The Lack of reviews disturbs me a bit.  
**

 ** ** ** ** **Also, follow and favorite if you like the story, if you have anything to suggest/criticize/thoughts/ideas about the story just review or PM, just don't flame me or the story with anything that is nonsense.**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **This is it, stay tune for the next chapter.************


End file.
